A Romantic Story About Lee Sungmin
by Mami Ju2E
Summary: Bolehkah aku menciummu? / Bahkan disaat kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih pun kau masih saja takut padaku / Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau adalah milikku, selamanya / Kita akan bercinta sampai pagi / KyuMin, Yaoi, Sex Activity, DLDR. Chapt 12 is up! EnJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****Yaoi, boy x boy, typo(s), de el el**

**.**

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sungmin memegang kenop pintu yang ada di hadapannya, menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini berat dan ini tidak seperti biasanya. Pintu besar yang sedang berdiri kokoh seolah mengejek dan merendahkan keberadaanya yang tampak terpojok dan takut. Sesuatu yang besar dan berkuasa sedang menunggunya di balik pintu itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, meringis membayangkan betapa miris dan kasihan keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin ini adalah akhir atau permulaan dari kata akhir yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar menakutkan. Ia tidak ingin menemui apapun atau siapapun yang sedang berada di balik pintu itu.

Namun ia tidak bisa, pintu terbuka dan sebuah sambutan dingin ia terima sesaat atmosfer ruangan dengan suasana begitu serius dan berat menguar, seakan menampar semua keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak berada dalam lift tadi. Sebuah meja besar dengan hiasan khas meja kerja seorang eksekutif beserta bingkai foto kecil berisikan potret sepasang suami istri paruh baya dengan pose mesra saling mengamit tangan satu sama lain pun ikut serta menjadi pemandangan pembukanya saat mendaratkan matanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mulanya memang terkesan tenang dan nyaman setelah melihat potret tadi, tapi semuanya berubah dingin ketika matanya bertemu dengan sesosok pria jangkung dengan pose angkuhnya berdiri membelakangi sambil menatap ke luar jendela besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Cho." Sebagai pegawai yang baik dan terkenal ramah, Sungmin merasa harus menyapa atasannya lebih dulu.

Sosok pria jangkung itu segera berbalik lalu menampakkan wajahnya ke hadapan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri tunduk dengan segala rasa sopan dan segannya. Tuan Cho, begitu nama yang disebutkan untuknya, mengangkat dagunya, memasang sikap arogan layaknya seorang penguasa yang memegang kendali atas semua keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia menatap tajam, remeh dan merendahkan ke arah Sungmin, menyiratkan bahwa kedudukan mereka teramatlah jauh dan berjarak. Sungmin adalah tanah tempatnya berpijak sedangkan dirinya adalah langit luas yang agung yang membuat siapapun harus menengadah untuk menatap padanya.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menarik napas pelan, memberanikan diri mendengar semua kelanjutan dari kata pembuka yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Tuan Cho ini. Dengan menaruh hormat pada harga dirinya sendiri, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memasang wajah berani dan tak gentar ke hadapan sang atasan.

"Aku dengar kau sudah membuat kekacauan di lapangan."

Well, ini dia. Akhirnya ia sampai pada klimaks yang sudah memberati pundaknya sejak tadi pagi. Tak disangka masalah ini akan secepat itu sampai ke telinga atasannya.

"Saya hanya ingin menyelamatkan keadaan." Jelasnya sopan. Untuk beberapa saat ia sempat merasa nyalinya ciut ketika Tuan Cho menatapnya sinis, namun dengan cepat ia memunculkan keberaniannya kembali lalu balas menatap orang yang di hadapannya dengan yakin.

"Kau bilang itu menyelamatkan?" bentak Tuan Cho mulai murka, ia kelihatan tidak senang mendengar alasan yang dipaparkan oleh bawahannya tersebut. "Kau sudah mengusir salah satu klien penting perusahaan ini, Tuan Lee." Ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Dan kau juga telah mempermalukannya di depan umum, di hadapan banyak orang, di hadapan para kolega dan klien-klien penting kita yang lainnya. Apa kau sadar itu? Sekarang kau dengan percaya diri berdiri di hadapanku kemudian menjelaskan semua itu sebagai usaha penyelamatan. _What are you doing_?"

Sungmin tidak suka dibentak, terlebih disaat ia yakin dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tuan Cho hanya mendengar dan menilai dari satu pihak saja, jelas ini benar-benar tidak adil untuknya. Masih menjaga kesopanan dan rasa hormatnya Sungmin kembali membantah, "Tapi klien penting itu berusaha merayu dan melecehkan salah satu SPG yang sedang bertugas di saat pameran sedang berlangsung. Sebagai seorang supervisor yang kebetulan sedang ada di lapangan sudah seharusnya saya turun tangan dan membela gadis itu. Tindakan klien anda benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

Tuan Cho melotot tidak senang ketika mendengar pembelaan dari Sungmin, ia tidak suka dibantah. "Jika kau masih ingat dengan posisimu sebagai seorang supervisor di perusahaan ini, seharusnya kau juga masih ingat bahwa tugas seorang supervisor adalah menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien-klien potensial, termasuk klien yang sudah kau usir tadi."

"Jadi saya harus menutup mata dan membiarkan pelecehan itu terjadi di saat pameran sedang berlangsung? Dengan begitu klien akan puas dan keuntungan perusahaan jadi berlipat ganda karenanya? Lalu dimana letak moralitas perusahaan ini?" Sungmin mulai geram.

"Moralitas tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun untuk perusahaan ini." jawab Tuan Cho tidak peduli, kemudian berdiri membelakangi Sungmin kembali.

'_**Ini sudah keterlaluan, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.' **_ Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu berkata lagi, "Baiklah, jika memang begitu aturan yang anda terapkan di sini. Dengan sangat menyesal saya putuskan untuk tidak bekerja lagi di perusahaan ini. Saya tidak bisa bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang meremehkan keselamatan pegawai hanya demi keuntungan semata. Anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri dari saya secepatnya."

Kemudian mereka hening. Sungmin menatap tajam dan menantang ke punggung Tuan Cho yang masih membelakanginya. Tuan Cho yang tampaknya cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Sungmin memilih untuk tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, ia berbalik kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

Caranya menatap benar-benar datar dan tidak terbaca sama sekali. Sungmin jelas tidak bisa memastikan entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan atasannya ini. Ia masih menunggu.

Lalu sebuah seringai sinis muncul dari sudut bibir Tuan Cho, sorot matanya berubah tajam dan sarat akan kelicikan. Sungmin yakin ada hal buruk yang akan segera datang.

"Kau meremehkan perusahaan ini, Tuan Lee. Kau pikir bisa seenaknya angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini? Kau bahkan juga meremehkan posisiku sebagai atasanmu yang paling terhormat di sini. Kau mungkin hanya seorang pegawai rendahan biasa, tapi jangan pikir aku tidak bisa memantau semua gerak-gerikmu selama bekerja di perusahaanku."

Tuan Cho menatap Sungmin dengan angkuh dan penuh kuasa, kata-katanya seperti penghantar menuju titah-titah mutlak yang seolah benar-benar akan menggantung nasibnya di perusahaan ini.

"Aku harap kau masih belum lupa bahwa sampai hari ini kau belum melunasi pinjaman 40 juta yang pernah perusahaan ini berikan padamu. Jika kau ingin angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini maka kau harus meletakkan sisa uang yang belum kau lunasi itu beserta surat pengunduran dirimu di atas meja kerjaku. Aku juga tidak ingin menahan orang sepertimu di kantor ini, tapi uangku, uang perusahaanku harus kau kembalikan dengan utuh, Tuan Lee."

Wajah Sungmin memucat seketika, bibirnya kelu dan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tuan Cho memanah tepat pada sasaran, ia benar-benar kalah dan takkan sanggup untuk berkutik. Sekali lagi ia bertindak ceroboh dan mengambil sikap yang sangat keliru, sehingga ia benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi yang makin pelik dan rumit.

Benar, ia memang meminjam uang 40 juta itu, dan hingga hari pinjaman itu belum bisa ia lunasi. Sekarang orang ini malah memintanya untuk melunasi semua pinjaman itu, dengan cara apa ia akan membayar semua uang itu?

'_**Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kemana aku harus mencari uang sebanyak itu?' **_Sungmin kalut dalam diamnya, Tuan Cho seperti tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tuan Cho bertanya dengan sinis, masih menatap hina kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin memang hanya diam, lagipula ia harus menjawab apa? Ia sudah mati langkah, ia membuat keputusan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dan lihatlah akibatnya Sungmin dipermalukan setelah ia berhasil memperjuangkan prinsip hidupnya.

"Aku simpulkan kau tidak akan mampu membawa uang 40 juta itu ke hadapanku, Tuan Lee. Aku heran kenapa kau berani meminjam uang sebanyak itu dari perusahaan ini, dan hebatnya perusahaan begitu baik sehingga mau memberikan pinjaman untukmu. Sepertinya gajimu sebagai seorang supervisor tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhanmu. Well, tapi itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan semua itu."

Tuan Cho pun tersenyum menang lalu menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Jadi, selama kau masih belum bisa melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu jangan harap kau bisa seenaknya meninggalkan perusahaan ini. Selesaikan dulu kewajibanmu baru kau bisa berkoar-koar di hadapanku dengan urusan moralitasmu itu. Dan sekali lagi kuingatkan, aku pimpinan di sini, aku pemegang keputusan yang paling mutlak di kantor ini, akulah yang akan menentukan apakah kau masih layak atau tidak berada di sini."

Sungmin mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, ia benar-benar terhina oleh kata-kata kasar Tuan Cho. Orang itu memang berkuasa, tapi tidak seharusnya mengeluarkan kata-kata serendah itu untuk dirinya.

"Sekarang, kembali ke ruanganmu dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Bawa prinsip moralitasmu itu bersamamu, aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari orang munafik sepertimu."

Sungmin berusaha untuk sabar, ia menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku bertahan hanya karena pinjaman itu. Segera setelah pinjaman itu aku lunasi, aku akan segera angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini. Permisi."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Pintu di hadapannya dibanting keras, kelihatan sekali bahwa orang yang menutupnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak senang. Kyuhyun menggeram dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum suasana hatinya tenang kembali. Ia menatap pintu itu beberapa saat lalu mendesah pelan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya kembali. Mencoba untuk rileks, Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi itu lalu mendesah sekali lagi.

"Lee Sungmin," gumamnya. Suasana hatinya kembali memburuk setelah ia menyebutkan nama itu, benar-benar merepotkan. Belum ada yang berani membantah ucapannya di perusahaan ini dan Lee Sungmin si pegawai rendahan itu dengan sangat berani membantah bahkan meremehkan kedudukannya di perusahaan ini. Kyuhyun pantang diperlakukan seperti itu, harga dirinya terlalu besar dan mutlak untuk disepelekan oleh orang semacam Lee Sungmin.

'_**Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, tikus kecil? Tidak bisa semudah itu kau melepaskan diri dari sini? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sebelum kau benar-benar hancur, Lee Sungmin. Kau salah jika sudah berurusan denganku, dengan Cho Kyuhyun.' **_Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun ingat kapan pertama kalinya ia mengenal karyawannya yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu, tidak terlalu menarik perhatian menurutnya. Baginya Lee Sungmin itu biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Kyuhyun selalu jadi pusat perhatian, wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi sempurna, senyumnya dingin namun selalu menawan mampu memikat wanita manapun yang menjatuhkan tatapan mereka kepada dirinya. Bahkan pesonanya yang begitu kuat dengan auranya yang maskulin itu tak pelak ikut menarik perhatian lelaki lainnya. Pria dan wanita, mereka semua menginginkannya.

Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai seorang yang suka bergonta ganti pasangan, namun ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang kekasih yang dingin dan nyaris tidak punya perasaan cinta sama sekali. Ia selalu menjaga jarak aman dengan mereka yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya. Mereka hanyalah pelampiasan, teman di atas ranjang, partner dalam bercinta dan pemuas kebutuhan nafsu birahinya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, maka ia akan membayar mereka semua dengan berbagai barang mewah ataupun segala macam hal yang mereka inginkan. Hingga sejauh ini baik Kyuhyun dan para pasangannya itu sangat menikmatinya.

Namun semua itu tiba-tiba terasa membosankan ketika dirinya yang selalu menjadi pusat 'tata surya' itu kini malah dianggap angin lalu oleh sebuah 'debu meteorit' yang tidak berharga sama sekali. Yeah, dialah Lee Sungmin, karyawan muda yang menjabat sebagai supervisor selama dua tahun belakangan di perusahaannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Wajar! Seorang CEO tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan seorang supervisor lapangan.

Lantas kenapa mereka bisa bertemu? Kyuhyun akan menyesali ini seumur hidupnya. Kebetulan, ketidaksengajaan dan keisengan, ketiga kata itulah yang membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan karyawan rendahan yang super ngotot itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun sedang menjamu tamu penting saat pameran yang dimaksud tadi sedang berlangsung. Kebetulan lokasi tempat ia menjamu tamunya tersebut sangat berdekatan dengan lokasi pameran, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar sekaligus untuk melihat-lihat dan mengamati bagaimana karyawannya bekerja. Pada saat tiba di lokasi ia segera di sambut oleh manajer yang kebetulan memang bertugas di sana dan saat itulah Lee Sungmin muncul.

Sungmin yang penampilannya yang sangat biasa dan begitu sederhana ikut mendampingi sang manager yang kala itu menyambut kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Sungmin seperti lembaran koran di antara tumpukan majalah fashion yang mahal dan ternama. Benar-benar tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali. Namun semua itu berubah dan berputar arah ketika tata krama mengharuskan mereka berdua untuk berjabat tangan. Yeah, saat itulah Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang berbeda dari manusia biasa yang sedang menjabat tangannya itu. Getar-getar halus bersengat rendah menggetar dengan tepat dan pasti ke dalam jantungnya. Kyuhyun terpana dalam hitungan detik dan terperangkap dalam sepasang bola mata tegas namun lembut yang Sungmin arahkan kepada dirinya. Saat itulah ia sadar, Lee Sungmin memang berbeda. Timbul ego yang secara perlahan dan pasti mengukuhkan sisi posesifnya untuk memiliki Lee Sungmin dalam balutan gairahnya. Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia menginginkan Lee Sungmin, tepat pada saat itu juga.

Namun ia malah dibuat terhenyak kembali dalam bentuk lain. Lee Sungmin tidak menganggapnya sama sekali. Kyuhyun yang biasanya jadi pusat perhatian malah tidak diacuhkan bahkan tidak dilirik sedikitpun oleh Lee Sungmin itu. _**What The Hell?**_

Apakah seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah kehilangan pesonanya? Bayangkan saja, Lee Sungmin yang tidak menarik sama sekali itu ternyata tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan barang sedikitpun terhadap dirinya. Apakah Lee Sungmin buta? Atau Sungmin sadar dan merasa rendah diri? Atau...mungkin dia memang tidak tertarik dengan pria. Oh, mungkin saja dia masih normal. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak terima!

Sejak saat itu tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun mulai membangun obsesinya terhadap sosok Lee Sungmin itu. Ia mengintai, menguntit dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin selama berada di perusahaannya. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa meloloskan semua jalan menuju obsesinya tersebut. Sungmin sudah menjadi prioritas kedua setelah pekerjaannya. Bahkan dengan menggunakan semua kekuasaan yang ia miliki Kyuhyun nekat memanipulasi beberapa proyek sehingga ia bisa melibatkan divisi tempat Sungmin bekerja di dalamnya. Semua itu ia lakukan agar bisa memata-matai atau mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Sungmin.

Kalian akan menyebut Kyuhyun gila dengan segala obsesinya terhadap Sungmin. Namun kenyataannya Kyuhyun sangat menikmati semua obsesi dan kegilaan itu. Baginya Sungmin itu bagaikan obat penenang yang selama ini ia butuhkan. Selain itu ia juga mempercayai sebuah teori yang menyatakan bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang dapat membangkitkan atau membuat kita selalu bergairah. Kyuhyun meyakini bahwa Sungmin adalah salah satu orang yang memang dimaksudkan untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun mematrikan ke dalam otaknya bahwa obsesinya terhadap Sungmin hanyalah bagian dari pecahan kebutuhan seksualnya yang selama ini belum sempurna. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat obsesi ini akan segara hilang seiring datangnya rasa bosan atau datangnya orang-orang baru ke dalam kehidupannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan serius dengan semua ini.

Dengan dahi berkerut Kyuhyun mengamati map merah yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Map itu berisi laporan pinjaman semua karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaannya.

Senyum liciknya merekah kembali, begitu mudah ia menggenggam semua ambisinya. Pinjaman Sungmin terhadap perusahaan tidaklah kecil, satu keuntungan besar sudah ada di tangannya. Sungmin masih akan tetap terikat dengan perusahaan ini dalam beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Namun ia tidak habis pikir, untuk apa ia meminjam uang sebanyak itu dari perusahaan? Mungkinkah ia terlalu boros dalam menggunakan uang sehingga gajinya tidak akan cukup untuk menyokong gaya hidupnya tersebut. Jika memang begitu maka peluang Kyuhyun sangatlah besar untuk menarik Sungmin ke dalam jeratannya. Ia memiliki banyak uang, dan Sungmin sepertinya butuh uang. Kyuhyun jelas bisa memberikan apa yang Sungmin butuhkan, sebagai gantinya Sungmin harus menyerahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. _**Sungguh rencana yang luar biasa, Cho Kyuhyun!**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Suster Lee?"

Sungmin meletakkan tas kerjanya di samping tempat duduknya, keadaannya sudah basah kuyup. Hujan di luar begitu deras dan tak terelakkan.

"Kau kehujanan, Sungmin-sshi." Suster Lee menatap Sungmin dengan kasihan dan penuh haru, pemuda ini rela berbasah-basahan untuk datang ke sini.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu mengusap-usap rambut kepalanya yang terasa berat karena tetesan air yang terus turun dari helai-helai rambutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Suster Lee hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa kasihannya dalam hati, ia tidak mau membuat sosok Sungmin tertekan karena rasa iba dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia tahu Sungmin butuh ketegaran dan dorongan untuk selalu bertahan hingga seperti sekarang. Hanya kagum dan rasa bangga yang bisa tunjukkan kepada pemuda ini, pemuda yang ia kenal sejak dua tahun lalu, tepatnya sejak ia menjadi pengunjung tetap di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

Rasa kagumnya berbuah sebuah keharuan ketika menyaksikan bagaimana kesetiaan dan pengabdian serta cinta sejati itu benar-benar ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin di depan matanya. Sungmin adalah manusia langka, sosok pria lembut berkepribadian yang ramah dan penyayang yang mungkin selama selalu diidamkan oleh para wanita di luar sana. Oh alangkah beruntungnya wanita yang mendapatkan dirinya. Namun sayang wanita itu harus menunda untuk menikmati keberuntungan itu.

"Keadaannya masih stabil, Sungmin-sshi. Tekanan darah dan jantungnya masih normal. Dia sangat tenang akhir-akhir ini. Selain itu tidak ada serangan mendadak yang datang menyerang, jadi dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika mendengar kabar yang cukup membahagiakan itu, "Begitukah? Dia sudah tidak mengalami serangan lagi? Oh, suster Lee aku sangat lega mendengarnya. Kalau begitu aku akan masuk melihatnya." Sungmin segera merapikan rambutnya yang masih basah berantakan karena hujan tadi lalu berdiri.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruang rawat sederhana dengan cat putih khas ruang rawat pada umumnya. Dilihatnya ke tengah ruangan, ke sebuah ranjang dimana tubuh seseorang yang amat ia cintai sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sosok yang terbaring itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan ringkih, dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran yang tersambung langsung ke tubuhnya.

Sungmin mendekat lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi ranjang tersebut. Ia pun segera meraih tangan mungil yang terhubungan dengan selang infus tersebut lalu meremas-remasnya dengan lembut, seolah ingin menyuarakan 'Aku ada di sini' kepada sang pemilik tangan yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tulus tatkala jemarinya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh logam berwarna perak yang melingkar di jari manis orang tersebut. Sungmin mengelus-elus cincin itu sambil mengikuti pola melingkarnya. Yang sedang terbaring itu adalah Kang Ji Young, tunangannya. Gadis itu sudah terbaring koma sejak dua tahun yang lalu, belum sadarkan diri hingga hari ini.

"Ji Young-ah, oppa sudah datang. Apa kabarmu, chagi? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" sapanya lembut penuh kerinduan.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya lalu menyentuhkannya ke kening gadis itu, ia mengusapnya pelan lalu mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Oppa merindukanmu, apakah kau juga? Kau pasti lebih merindukanku lagi. Kau selalu begitu, setiap kali aku mengatakan rindu padamu kau pasti akan menjawab bahwa kau lebih merindukan aku. Aku ingin mendengar kata-kata itu lagi darimu, Ji Young-ah."

Sungmin terdiam kembali lalu memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu dengan lekat. Wajahnya yang dulu selalu terlihat cerah dan berseri kini memucat diam tanpa ekspresi, seperti orang mati. Betapa ia merindukan senyuman tulus dari bibir manis itu, betapa ia merindukan belaian sayang dari tangan lembut itu dan betapa ia merindukan kata-kata cinta dan sayang dari mulut mungil itu. Sungmin betul-betul merindukan sosok Ji Young-nya yang tercinta.

Ia tercenung, menerawang kebelakang, mengenang semua hal indah yang pernah mereka jalani berdua. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan, memori yang mereka ditoreh seolah memang patut dan layak untuk dikenang. Tidak ada kepahitan, kenangan mereka bagaikan pelangi, selalu indah dan menyenangkan. Namun kemudian pelangi itu berganti dengan tragedi, mencabik garisan warna warninya dalam bentuk yang tak indah lagi. Dunia mereka berubah menjadi gelap, Sungmin tertinggal sendiri dalam diamnya Ji Young di tidur panjangnya ini.

Mereka akan segera menikah, tepat beberapa hari sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Undangan sudah disebar, gedung tempat resepsi sudah dihias, pakaian pengantin mereka pun sudah siap untuk mereka kenakan di altar nanti. Namun mereka tidak sempat mengecap itu semua. Takdir menyetop perjalanan mereka.

Pagi yang naas itu Sungmin dan Ji Young berjanji akan melakukan _fitting_ terakhir baju pengantin mereka, bersamaan dengan hari itu kedua orang tua Ji Young juga datang dari luar kota. Sungmin berencana untuk menemani Ji Young menjemput orang tuanya ke bandara terlebih dahulu. Namun pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal, ia harus menyelesaikan semua urusan pekerjaan sebelum hari pernikahannya tiba. Ji Young yang pengertian berusaha untuk memaklumi lalu memutuskan untuk menjemput kedua orang tuanya seorang diri.

"_**Kita bertemu di tempat fitting saja ya, chagi?" **_kata Sungmin di telpon saat itu.

"_**Ne, oppa. Aku akan segera ke sana setelah mengantar appa dan eomma ke rumah. Kau bekerjalah yang rajin untuk calon istrimu ini. Aku ingin calon suamiku selalu giat bekerja agar bisa menafkahiku dan anakku nanti."**_

Sungmin tersenyum rindu kala mengenang percakapan mereka hari itu, begitu ringan namun sangat mengena di hatinya.

"_**Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, oppa. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia setelah memperistriku nanti."**_

"_**Ne, Ji Young-ah. Aku pasti akan bahagia, kita pasti bahagia. Aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**Nado, oppa. Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu, Sungmin-ku."**_

Itulah saat-saat terakhir mereka bicara.

Tiga jam setelah itu seseorang dari rumah sakit menghubunginya, mengabarkan bahwa mobil yang Ji Young tumpangi beserta kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Orang tua Ji Young meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, sementara Ji Young sendiri mengalami luka yang cukup parah sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya koma.

Sungmin merasakan dunianya runtuh dan melumpuhkan semua kekuatan yang ia punya. Ia tak tahu harus memegang tangan siapa dan harus menangis seperti apa ketika melihat jantung hatinya terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka memar dan balutan perban di wajahnya. Ia tidak siap saat itu, bukan air mata kesedihan yang ia inginkan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan yang seharusnya mengalir saat mereka mengikat janji di depan pendeta nanti. Tapi semua itu pupus dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Impiannya untuk membangun sebuah kebahagiaan kini tertunda dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa tentukan.

Sejak itu hari-hari Sungmin dipenuhi oleh kekosongan dan kesendirian. Sebagai seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan panti asuhan ia tidak punya orang-orang yang bisa ia sebut sebagai kerabat untuk menemaninya di saat-saat sulit seperti ini. Kalaupun ia punya teman, kepedulian mereka tentu tidak akan seutuhnya, Sungmin hanya akan mendapatkan simpati dan tatapan prihatin dari mereka yang peduli dan setelah itu ia akan sendiri lagi.

Dalam keterpurukan yang begitu dalam itu muncul sosok Suster Lee, suster muda yang baik hati serta sangat penyayang. Suster Lee yang selalu membantu Sungmin untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan, menyemangatinya untuk selalu terus berharap dan berdo'a akan keajaiban untuk orang yang amat dicintainya. Suster itulah yang selalu mengingatkan bahwa ia masih memiliki Ji Young, Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tiga hal itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya jika ia percaya.

Sungmin perlahan bangkit, merangkak dan meniti semuanya kembali dari nol. Ji Young masih hidup dan butuh biaya yang cukup besar untuk perawatannya, Ji Young sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya. Jadi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil semua tanggung jawab atas semua pembiayaan rumah sakit untuk Ji Young. Ia harus bekerja dengan giat, mengumpulkan semua penghasilan yang punya dan menggunakan tabungan yang masih tersisa untuk biaya perawatan Ji Young. Bahkan ia rela menjual kendaraan dan rumah yang rencananya akan ia tempati bersama Ji Young setelah mereka menikah nanti. Sungmin melakukan semua itu demi keselamatan orang yang amat ia cintai itu.

"_**Kau harus bertahan, Ji Young-ie, oppa akan selalu menunggumu. Oppa akan selalu mengusahakan kesembuhanmu, karena kau harus kembali. Kau harus kembali untuk melanjutkan semua mimpi-mimpi kita yang sempat tertunda. Ji Young-ie akan menjadi Nyonya Lee, ne? Aku dengan bangga akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai istriku di depan teman-teman kerjaku nanti. Jadi kau harus selalu bertahan lalu segera bangun untukku, chagi-ah."**_

Namun waktu terus berjalan, dua tahun terlewati tanpa jeda, Ji Young tak juga sadar dari komanya. Tabungannya habis, uang penjualan rumah itu pun sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menutupi biaya rumah sakit yang kian membengkak setiap harinya. Sungmin bahkan rela menebalkan muka untuk meminta pinjaman kepada perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, semua itu ia lakukan demi Ji Young.

"Apakah kau tahu, hari ini aku sangat sial. Tadi siang aku bertengkar hebat dengan atasanku. Dia memarahi dan menghinaku habis-habisan, Ji Young-ah." Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai cerita hari ini. Seperti biasa ia akan selalu menceritakan semua pengalamannya saat berada di luar rumah sakit kepada Ji Young. "Dia sangat arogan dan betul-betul egois, aku tidak suka dengan orang itu. Kau tahu, dia bahkan merendahkan prinsipku dan menuduhku sebagai orang munafik karena aku menjunjung tinggi moralitas dalam pekerjaanku. Aish, aku benar-benar terhina dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada manusia menyebalkan seperti itu di atas bumi ini?"

Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap-usapkan tangan Ji Young ke pipinya, betapa ia merindukan sentuhan nyata tangan itu ke wajahnya.

"Apa kau bosan mendengar ceritaku? Jika tidak katakan sesuatu, agar aku tahu kau juga menikmati ceritaku ini, Ji Young-ah." Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu bicara lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, chagi. Aku rindu mendengar suara jelekmu itu. Banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, dan aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu mengenai hal itu. Yah! Ayo bangun! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Apa kau mau menungguku tua renta dulu, huh? Lalu kapan kita akan menikah? Kapan kita akan punya anak? Aish, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan nama-nama untuk anak kita nanti. Bahkan juga aku sudah menyiapkan empat nama sekaligus, bisa kau bayangkan? Empat nama, Ji Young-ah. Apa kau siap memberi empat anak untukku? Hmm...kau harus siap! Karena calon suamimu ini sangat perkasa, Ji Young-ie. Kita akan buat anak sebanyak-banyak-nya, oke?"

Sementara itu diluar pintu, Suster Lee mengintip dan mendengarkan percakapan monolog Sungmin dengan linangan air mata. Ia tak kuasa membendung tangisnya sehingga terpaksa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar isakannya tidar terdengar keluar. _**Oh, betapa kejam nasib mempermainkan dua sejoli itu.**_

Sungmin begitu tegar dan tabah menghadapi semua ini, jika saja ia mau mungkin ia bisa memilih untuk menyerah dan meninggalkan semua ini, namun kenyataan tidak. Sungmin masih dan akan terus bertahan hingga waktu yang benar-benar berhenti untuknya.

Dua jam lamanya Sungmin berada di dalam ruangan itu, memperdengarkan semua pengamalannya seharian ini. Ia bercerita dengan sangat antusias, seolah Ji Young yang terbaring koma itu sangat menikmati cerita darinya. Ceritanya harus berakhir di saat suster Lee datang untuk mengingatkan bahwa jam besuk sudah habis.

"Waktu berkunjungku sudah habis. Aku harus pulang, besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, ne? Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayangku. Aku mencintaimu." Sungmin mencium kening Ji Young lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin menemui Suster Lee setelah itu, ternyata suster itu membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Ini aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu, aku harap ini bisa menggantikan makan malammu, Sungmin-sshi."

Sungmin menerima kotak makanan berwarna pink lembut itu dengan perasaan haru dan senang sekali. Suster Lee sangat baik dan begitu perhatian pada dirinya, ia bersyukur masih diberikan orang sebaik ini oleh Tuhan.

"Terima kasih, suster Lee. Aku akan menghabiskannya." Kata Sungmin berterima kasih.

"Kau memang harus menghabiskannya. Kau harus selalu sehat dan tetap bugar. Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatannya sangat pucat dan agak sedikit kelelahan. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sungmin-sshi. Tunanganmu pasti tidak akan senang jika dia mengetahui hal ini."

Sungmin menarik napasnya lemah, "Aku harus bekerja dengan giat, suster Lee. Kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai perawatan Ji Young. Apalagi jatuh tempo pembayaran bulan ini sudah dekat, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

Mendengar itu suster Lee hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan memaklumi.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang lalu istirahat. Jangan lupa habiskan dulu makan malammu, ya?" kata suster itu dengan penuh perhatian.

Sungmin mengusap-usap kotak makanan itu dengan pelan lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Itu pasti. Aku akan segera menghabiskannya lalu segera tidur, aku tidak pernah melewatkan makanan pemberian darimu, suster Lee."

Suster Lee tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah di jalan, selamat malam."

"Ne, selamat malam, suster Lee."

.

-**KyuMin-**

.

Pagi ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sungmin berdiri di halte, terpaksa harus berdesakan dengan calon penumpang bus lain yang kebetulan juga sedang menunggu bus yang sama dengannya. Panik menyergap seketika saat bus yang biasa ia tumpangi ternyata tak kunjung tiba, bisa dipastikan dirinya benar-benar akan terlambat ke kantor pagi ini. Hujan pun sepertinya tak ingin berkompromi, ia turun dengan derasnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan reda sedikitpun. Sungmin mulai panik, matanya menatap jam tangan dan jalan raya secara bergantian. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang erat payung biru miliknya, menjaganya dari terpaan angin dan derasnya hujan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sungmin tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil itu karena ia masih sibuk menatap jauh ke ujung jalan menantikan bus yang selalu menjadi langganannya. Barulah ia tersadar setelah pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka seolah mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Cepat masuk!"

'_**What?' **_Sungmin tidak mengabaikan perintah sinis itu. Ia tetap fokus pada tujuannya. Ia tidak suka disuruh atau pun dibentak dengan cara seenaknya. Jika orang itu memang punya niat baik, harusnya dilakukan dengan cara sopan dan baik pula.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak? Ayo cepat masuk!" perintah orang itu lagi. Sungmin mengenali suara orang itu.

Sungmin pun mulai kesal, ia pun menunduk sekilas hanya untuk memastikan siapa orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Ternyata tepat dugaannya, di dalam mobil itu ada Cho Kyuhyun, si manusia angkuh yang sangat dibencinya.

"Jika kau tetap berdiri di situ kau akan basah kuyup dan kehujanan. Payung kecil itu tidak akan bisa melindungimu." Teriak Kyuhyun melawan suara derasnya hujan di sekeliling mereka. "Cepat masuk! Kau tidak mau terlambat 'kan?" teriaknya lagi.

Sungmin menatap payung yang ada di tangannya kemudian ganti menatap mobil mewah Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia ragu untuk menaiki mobil itu. Sungmin melihat keadaannya sudah nyaris basah kuyup, bagaimana nantinya jika ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu lalu mengotori interior mewah yang ada di dalamnya? Cho Kyuhyun mungkin akan menemukan alasan baru untuk mencerca dirinya. Sungmin tidak mau kejadian kemarian terulang kembali, cukup sekali saja ia direndahkan oleh orang ini.

"Apa kau dengar kata-kataku, Lee Sungmin? Aku tidak peduli kau sudah basah kuyup atau tidak. Kau akan membuat kita berdua benar-benar terlambat jika kau masih berdiri di situ. Cepat naik ke mobilku sekarang juga! Atau aku yang turun ke sana lalu menyeretmu ke sini!"

Gertakan terakhir itu sepertinya manjur, Sungmin segera melesat ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun segera saja menekan pedal gas mobilnya lalu melajukan kendaraannya menuju kantor mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin yang kelihatannya sedang bingung harus melakukan apa dengan payungnya yang sudah sangat basah itu.

"Lipat payungmu itu lalu letakkan di kursi belakang." Katanya datar.

Sungmin pun menengok ke belakang tempat duduknya, di sana ia menemukan sebuah tabung plastik besar seperti tempat sampah yang terletak di antara dua kursi belakang. Sepertinya tabung itu kosong, Sungmin memutuskan untuk meletakkan payungnya ke sana agar air yang menetes dari payungnya itu tidak membasahi kursi mobil Kyuhyun. Ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak lupa mengambil payung itu kembali setelah mereka sampai di tujuan nanti.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin buru-buru memasang sabuk pengamannya. Setelah itu ia duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap ke depan. Sesekali ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan dirinya, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sungmin setelah memaksakan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu menoleh sekilas, "Kelihatannya kau sangat tidak terima jika aku memberikanmu tumpangan. Kau berharap aku orang lain, huh?" katanya dengan santai.

Sungmin ingin sekali membalas, namun pada akhirnya ia membiarkan bibirnya tetap bungkam. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya merutuk-rutuk tidak jelas, dan hal itu tertangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun. Napas CEO muda itu seperti tercekat kuat ketika melihat pergerakan bibir itu, darahnya berdesir hebat.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengantisipasi keadaannya dengan membanting pembicaraan ke topik lain.

"Saya menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat sini." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Matanya masih fokus ke depan.

Satu informasi penting baru saja berhasil ia gali, Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Saya besar di panti asuhan, saya tidak punya orang tua."

Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lagi, keduanya kini sama-sama diam.

"Tuan Cho," Sungmin mulai bicara lagi. "Sebaiknya saya turun di halte dekat kantor saja. Saya akan berjalan kaki dari sana."

Kyuhyun kelihatannya tidak terima dengan permintaan tersebut, ia pun bertanya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Saya tidak mau mendapatkan perlakuan sinis dari orang-orang di kantor hanya karena saya menumpang di mobil anda. Saya tidak mau orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadap saya."

"Berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Maksudmu? Kau menjilatku, begitu?"

Wajah Sungmin mengeras lalu memaksakan kepalanya untuk mengangguk.

"Tuan Lee Sungmin yang begitu idealis, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikir seperti itu terhadap rekan-rekan kerjamu. Padahal mereka sama denganmu, sama-sama berjuang di perusahaan ini. Jika kau mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, bukan berarti orang lain juga akan berpikir hal yang sama denganmu. Kau terlalu naif, Tuan Lee." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sinis, "Dan lagi, orang-orang itu sepertinya tidak akan menaruh perhatian padamu, mengingat apa dan siapa posisimu di perusahaanku. Kau hanya seorang pegawai rendahan biasa, tidak usah sok mencemaskan pamormu di mata mereka. Kau itu tidak berharga sama sekali."

Sungmin kali ini bersumpah demi nama orang tuanya yang tidak pernah ia kenal, bahwa ia sangat membenci manusia bernama CHO KYUHYUN ini.

'_**Fuck!'**_

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Hay hay hay...saya datang bawa barang baru hehehe...en sesuai kebiasaan FF ini masih Remake. Saya tahu hutang remake saya masih banyak, tapi kalian tenang, mereka semua akan publish pada waktunya... #eaaaaa**

**FF ini adalah remake-an pertama yang saya adaptasi dari novel straight karangan penulis dari Indonesia. Heheh..semoga kalian suka dan bisa menikmati jalan ceritanya. Anggap aja kalian baca novel itu melalui FF ini..hehehe..**

**So, lanjut atau cukup ampe sini aja? Silahkan pilih, Guys! ^^**

**.**

**NO COPAST KAY**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****Yaoi, OOC, bad language, typo(s), de el el**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**-KyuMin-**

.

_Sial! Lagi-lagi sial! Mau apa lagi manusia arogan itu?_

Sungmin menghitung satu persatu langkahnya menuju sebuah pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya. Pintu besar yang sama ia lihat kemarin, dimana manusia yang sama dan juga hal buruk yang sama mungkin saja sedang menunggunya di balik sana. _Kenapa aku harus kembali lagi ke sini? _Tanya Sungmin tak habis pikir dalam hatinya.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**-Flashback on-**

"_Kau terlambat, Lee Sungmin." Sambut Park Jungsoo, kepala divisi di tempat ia bekerja. Begitu sampai di kantor, salah seorang staf memberitahukan bahwa bos-nya ini ingin Sungmin segera menghadap ke ruangannya. Dan, di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri setengah menggigil dengan penampilan yang masih berantakan karena berusaha melindungi diri dari hujan tadi. _

_Sungmin sudah siap mendengar semburan selanjutnya dari kepala divisinya ini, ia pun memilih untuk diam, menunduk dan pasrah. Jangan sampai bos-nya ini memotong gajinya bulan ini hanya karena hal sepele._

"_Aku sudah dengar." Kata Jungsoo, bibirnya mengatup tipis, seakan-akan sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk tersenyum atau mungkin juga menggerutu._

"_Maksud anda?"_

"_Aku dengar dari resepsionis kau diantar oleh Tuan Cho, CEO perusahaan kita." Jungsoo pun tersenyum begitu lebar, puas sekali sepertinya. Namun Sungmin tidak menemukan alasan kenapa bos-nya kelihatan senang saat mengatakan itu. Ia mengantisipasi kalimat mengejek lah yang akan keluar dari mulut pria berlesung pipit itu, namun kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

"_Tadi itu kami tidak sengaja berpapasan waktu aku sedang menunggu bus di halte. Mungkin karena melihat aku tidak juga mendapatkan kendaraan Tuan Cho berbaik hati untuk menawari tumpangan sampai ke halte depan." Berbaik hati? Sungmin tidak sungguh-sungguh menyebutkan semua itu. Anggap saja ia terpaksa mengatakannya, ia tidak mau mempersulit hidupnya hanya karena manusia egois itu._

_Jungsoo kembali tersenyum, lalu mengangguk-angguk paham seolah ia memaklumi keadaan tersebut. "Itu tidak masalah bagitu. Tapi aku ucapkan selamat untukmu. Kerja bagus, Sungmin-sshi." Katanya senang. Sungmin pun heran._

"_Maksud anda?"_

"_Well, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari ini tapi ulahmu di acara pameran kemarin sepertinya membawa dampak yang baik terhadap divisi ini. Karena insiden itu Tuan Cho—pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaan kita—terpaksa harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kejadian itu memang cukup memalukan, tapi juga menguntungkan bagi divisi kita. Bisa kau bayangkan, mulai sekarang Tuan Cho semakin mengenali divisi kita, terutama kau, Lee Sungmin. Lihat saja buktinya, dia bahkan memberikanmu tumpangan, hal yang sangat mustahil ia lakukan terhadap karyawan di perusahaan ini."_

_Sungmin meringis jijik dalam hatinya. Bangga? Menguntungkan? Cih, baginya itu biasa saja, malah ia berharap Cho Kyuhyun tidak perlu memberikan tumpangan untuknya. Lihat sekarang, orang-orang semakin mengelu-elukan sosok 'penjahat' itu._

'_**Kenapa semua orang begitu membangga-banggakan manusia sombong itu?' **__umpatnya heran._

"_Aku harap kau bisa membawakan diri dengan baik di hadapan Tuan Cho, Sungmin-sshi. Dia orang penting di perusahaan ini, dan divisi ini membutuhkan perhatian dari orang-orang penting sepertinya. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Baiklah, saya mengerti." Jawab Sungmin patuh. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya akan memulai pekerjaan saya pagi ini." Gumam Sungmin hendak pamit, ia tidak mau berlama-lama mendengarkan ocehan sang atasan mengenai CEO arogan itu. Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan._

"_Oh, iya. Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Cho untukmu." Cegah Jungsoo sebelum Sungmin meninggalkan ruangannya._

"_Untuk saya?"_

"_Hmm..yeah. Dia berpesan agar kau mengambil barangmu yang ketinggalan di mobilnya sore ini, jam 3."_

"_Huh? Barang apa?" tanya Sungmin heran._

"_Entahlah. Aku hanya menyampaikan saja." kata Jungsoo._

'_**Barangku? Huh? Payung kah? Oh sial! Aku meninggalkannya di sana! Shit!'**_

**-Flashback off-**

.

Payung? Hanya payung? Cho Kyuhyun begitu berbaik hati mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa benda di itu tertinggal di mobilnya. Dan hebatnya lagi CEO muda itu ingin menyerahkan payung itu secara langsung. Ia ingin Sungmin menjemput payung itu ke ruangannya, ruangan yang mungkin jarang dimasuki oleh karyawan biasa seperti Sungmin. Ada apa ini?

Jika hanya ingin mengembalikan payung Sungmin yang tertinggal bukankah ia bisa menitipkannya pada pegawai resepsionis atau ia bisa menyuruh karyawannya saja untuk mengantarkanya ke ruang kerja Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun itu orang yang super sibuk, tapi kenapa ia masih punya waktu untuk mengurusi payung jelek itu? Aneh sekali.

Bahkan Sungmin tidak akan merasa keberatan jika Cho Kyuhyun membuang payungnya ke tong sampah. Ia akan berusaha untuk maklum dan menganggap itu wajar. Lagipula Sungmin juga tidak akan berani untuk meminta payungnya itu kembali. Tapi yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan, Cho Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menjemput payung itu kembali, payung yang rencananya akan ia cari gantinya. Well, itu hanya sebuah payung 'kan?

"Anda sudah ditunggu Tuan Cho di dalam." Kata sekretaris Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Sungmin mengangguk ramah lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting _dengan salah satu klien pentingnya, setelah itu ia berencana untuk segera pulang. Ia segera kembali ruangan kerjanya setelah keluar dari ruang meeting yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Setibanya di dalam ia pun buru-buru menyimpan berkas-berkas penting perusahaannya ke dalam brankas kecil di dekat lemari baca, mengingat janjinya dengan seseorang sore ini.

Tadi pagi ketika mereka sampai di kantor, Kyuhyun menghubungi kepala divisi tempat Sungmin bekerja untuk menjelaskan perihal keterlambatan Sungmin ke kantor, ia berharap agar sang kepala divisi tidak memarahi Sungmin karena keterlambatannya itu. Setelah melakukan itu Kyuhyun berharap ia akan mendapatkan simpati dari Lee Sungmin, minimal ucapan terima kasih. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun juga bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi jengkel Sungmin jika ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuasannya untuk membantunya. Kyuhyun mulai memahami watak keras Sungmin, ia yakin pemuda mungil itu tidak akan semudah itu berterima kasih kepada dirinya.

Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Sungmin, mulai dari keluarga sampai tempat tinggalnya. Bahkan ia mencari tahu dimana perusahaan tempat Sungmin bekerja sebelum ini. Ternyata Sungmin tidak berbohong, Sungmin memang anak yatim piatu, ia besar di panti asuhan dan sekarang tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen sederhana.

"_**Saya besar di panti asuhan, saya tidak punya orang tua." **_ Begitu kata Sungmin tadi pagi. Ia sempat merasa tidak enak hati ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Sungmin memang hidup sebatang kara. Hidupnya pasti sangatlah berat.

Namun jika ia memang hidup seorang diri tentunya tidak akan terlalu besar uang yang ia keluarkan untuk biaya hidupnya.

Kyuhyun membuka sebuah map biru yang berisikan berkas-berkas yang diserahkan oleh bagian personalia kepada dirinya.

"40 Juta." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memandangi biodata Sungmin yang ada di tangannya. "Untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebanyak itu."

Itulah yang menjadi tanya besarnya kini. Jika Sungmin memiliki keluarga yang masih berada dalam tanggungannya maka Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa heran. Sungmin bisa aja menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluan keluarganya, seperti biaya pengobatan, pernikahan atau lain lainnya. Tapi kenyataannya Sungmin tidak punya siapa-siapa. Lantas untuk apa uang itu?

'_**Atau dia sedang sakit?'**_

Urghh! Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun berharap bukan itu yang terjadi. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan jika membayangkan Sungmin mengidap penyakit tertentu, Kyuhyun tidak rela. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil, Sungmin sudah melalui tes kesehatan yang cukup ketat sebelum masuk ke perusahaannya dan jika dilihat dari hasil test tersebut ia dinyatakan bebas dari penyakit-penyakit berat. Karena jika ia memang mengidap salah satu penyakit itu maka ia tidak akan diterima di perusahaan ini.

'_**Lalu untuk apa?' **_ Kyuhyun berpikir lagi. Pasti ada alasan yang cukup kuat sehingga Sungmin mau mau memotong gajinya sampai bertahun-tahun hanya untuk melunasi uang 40 juta yang ia pinjam dari perusahaan. Pasti bukan alasan yang sederhana.

Namun bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk membuatnya melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika Sungmin memang menggunakan uang itu untuk kebutuhannya? Bisa saja Sungmin adalah seorang pemuda boros yang suka berfoya-foya, yang tidak pernah merasa puas dengan uang gaji yang ia terima setiap bulannya. Ayolah, itu bisa saja terjadi bukan? Coba dilihat, Sungmin tinggal di kota besar, manusia mana yang tidak akan tergoda dengan gaya hidup seperti itu.

'_**Yeah, pasti itu alasannya.' **_Kyuhyun menyimpulkan seenaknya.

Jika memang seperti dugaannya maka Kyuhyun punya keuntungan besar karena ia memiliki banyak umpan yang mungkin saja amat sangat dibutuhkan oleh Lee Sungmin sebagai calon mangsanya. Kyuhyun punya uang dan kekuasaan, ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan hanya dalam sekejap mata. Sungmin pasti tergiur dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun bergairah bukan kepalang, jalannya begitu mulus tanpa gangguan. Ia yakin bisa mendapatkan Sungmin dengan sangat mudah.

"Kena kau, Lee Sungmin." jika Sungmin masih membutuhkan uang, maka Kyuhyun akan memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan. Sebagai gantinya, Lee Sungmin harus bersedia melayani dirinya. Itulah rencana gilanya kali ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai seakan menyambut kemenangannya, dan senyumannya semakin menakutkan ketika sekretarisnya memberitahukan bahwa orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah datang.

"Suruh dia masuk." Perintah Kyuhyun.

'_**It's show time, Lee Sungmin.'**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Tuan Park bilang anda menyuruh saya datang ke sini untuk menjemput payung saya yang ketinggalan di mobil anda." Tanpa basa basi Sungmin segera saja menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan datang ke sana. Ia masih berdiri dengan kepala terangkat tegas namun tetap sopan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Dingin sekali suasananya, siapa pun yang satu ruangan dengan kedua orang yang masih berseberangan itu pasti bisa merasakannya.

Diam. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin tanpa berberpaling sedikitpun. Sungmin yang merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu tampaknya tidak bisa mengartikan maksud tatapan itu, yang pasti ia tidak suka dengan cara Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Tuan Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, memutus tatapan lurusnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Oh, ya. Payungmu." Kata Kyuhyun membuat dirinya terlihat santai, namun tetap—yeah—arogan. "Kau bisa memintanya pada sekretarisku, aku sudah menitipkan payung itu kepadanya."

'_**What?!' **_Kening Sungmin mengkerut heran. Lalu untuk apa ia datang ke ruangan ini? Kenapa ia tidak langsung saja disuruh ke meja nona sekretaris tadi?

'_**Orang ini sudah membuang-buang waktuku.' **_Geram Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ia pun segera membungkuk sopan, lalu beranjak pamit.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak. Saya akan kembali bekerja." Kata Sungmin.

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan Lee." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Sungmin tidak menangkap ada nada arogan lagi dari gaya bicaranya.

Sungmin masih diam di tempatnya, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya lalu berjalan memutar melewati meja besarnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku akan mencabut kata-kataku tadi pagi." Mulai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Huh? Maksud anda, tentang apa?"

"Tadi pagi aku menyebutmu sebagai seorang pegawai rendahan biasa dan tidak ada harganya." Jelas Kyuhyun. "Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sepert itu, aku tidak serius dengan kata-kataku tadi. Sebenarnya kau sangat menarik dan cukup menggairahkan di mataku. Sepertinya aku tertarik denganmu."

Sungmin terhenyak, pengakuan Kyuhyun seperti belati beracun yang mencabik-cabik hati dan juga harga dirinya. Apa yang ada di pikiran orang ini?

Belum tuntas keterkejutan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bicara lagi. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Kau tahu kekasih'kan? Ahh...sebenarnya bukan kekasih, aku tidak mungkin menjadikan seorang pria sebagai kekasihku. Bagaimana caraku menyebutnya, hmm...pria simpanan? Yeah, pria simpanan. Aku ingin kau menjadi pria simpananku. Kau mau 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan sangat santai sekali. Sungmin makin terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau cukup melayaniku di atas ranjang saja. Yeah, kau tahu bercinta atau berhubungan seks." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan tenang. "Sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan semua yang kau butuhkan. Uang, mobil, apartemen, atau bahkan rumah mewah bisa aku berikan untukmu. Aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkan semua itu, aku juga paham bagaimana kesulitan hidup yang sedang kau alami. Tinggal di kota besar tanpa mengikuti perubahan gaya hidup di sini memang sangatlah berat, belum lagi kau hanya seorang karyawan biasa dengan gaji seadanya. Gajimu tidak akan bisa menopang kebutuhan hidupmu yang berselera tinggi itu. Kau bahkan meminjam uang pada perusahaan untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan itu. Sekarang ada aku di sini, aku bahkan memberikan penawaran menarik untukmu, bahkan jika aku puas dengan semua ini aku akan melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu pada perusahaan ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya puaskan aku, layani aku di atas ranjang setelah itu aku akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ngeri, wajah memucat bagai kertas. Tubuhnya menggigil dengan segenap rasa takut serta kebencian yang begitu kuat. Pria ini, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini sudah berani merendahkan harga dirinya. Menawarkan sesuatu seolah dirinya ini adalah seorang pelacur. Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar terhina.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa tawaranku kurang menarik? Atau permintaanku terlalu berat untukmu? Oh, ayolah, jangan bertingkah polos di depanku, aku tahu kau paham betul dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Lagipula kau tidak akan dirugikan sama sekali. Kau seorang laki-laki, berhubungan seks denganku tidak akan membuatmu hamil, bukan? Atau kau masih menjunjung tinggi moralitas—"

**PLAAAK!**

Keras dan menggema, tamparan Sungmin tepat mengenai pipi dan keangkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" ujar Sungmin dengan napasnya yang terengah karena dikuasai amarah. "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Huh? Kau sangat menjijikkan. Dasar manusia tidak bermoral! Kau memang bejat!"

"Menjijikkan katamu?" tangan Kyuhyun terkepal marah, tamparan dan cercaan Sungmin benar-benar memukulnya dengan telak. Ia tidak terima dengan semua itu. "Kau sebut aku menjijikkan, kalau begitu..."

Sungmin merasakan ada gelagat tidak baik setelah mendengar ujung kalimat Kyuhyun. Pria itu benar-benar marah, ia dapat memastikan itu. Namun Sungmin juga dalam keadaan yang sama, ia sedang memperjuangkan harga dirinya di sini. Ia takkan akan gentar melawan pria yang ada di hadapannya kali ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai licik lalu berkata, "Aku menjijikkan, huh?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera mendorong paksa Sungmin ke dinding sehingga tubuh Sungmin terhempas dengan bunyi 'thud' yang teredam.

"Mau apa kau?" teriak Sungmin berusaha untuk melawan. "Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun sangat diuntungkan dengan postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi ketimbang Sungmin yang sedikit lebih mungil, ia dengan ketat mengunci pergerakan Sungmin dengan mengungkung tubuh itu menggunakan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Aku bilang lepas! Ini pelecehan namanya!" teriak Sungmin terus berusaha.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak peduli dengan semua itu, lagipula ruangan ini kedap suara, Sungmin berteriak sampai suaranya habis pun tidak akan ada yang mendengar.

Kyuhyun segera menarik dagu Sungmin, lalu memburu bibirnya. Sungmin masih berusaha untuk menghindar, namun pertahanannya harus kalah oleh kegesitan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, bibir Sungmin berada dalam jajahannya, ia menciumi bibir itu dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu.

Sungmin masih belum mau menyerah, dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa ia berusaha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan bibir Kyuhyun dengan cara itu, dan tampaknya itu berhasil. Ciuman Kyuhyun bergeser ke rahangnya dan itu memberi kesempatan bagi Sungmin untuk berusaha mendorong pemuda jangkung itu dari tubuhnya. Namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun lebih kuat, dengan cepat ia menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin kemudian mencengkeramnya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mengelak dan mencegah bibir Kyuhyun mendapatkan bibirnya kembali, ia pun berusaha untuk berteriak lagi. Tapi usahanya malah membuat Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkkan apa yang ia mau. Kyuhyun segera menyerang bibir itu kembali dan membawa serta lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang terbuka hendak meminta tolong tadi.

"Hmppphh..." Sungmin akhirnya terdesak ke dinding, kepala Kyuhyun menekan kepalanya dan membuat perlawanannya terkunci tak bergerak.

Ciuman kasar penuh nafsu itu kini berubah menjadi sensual karena keadaan bibir mereka yang sama-sama terbuka. Kyuhyun menyesapi setiap titik dan sudut bibir Sungmin tanpa henti seolah tidak akan ada habisnya. Bibir Sungmin begitu kenyal dan lembut, membuat sensasi candu yang terus mendorongnya untuk tidak pernah berhenti mengecap, memagut serta menikmati bibir manis itu.

Sungmin terhenyak, Kyuhyun begitu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Ciuman ini begitu intim dan sangat intens. Tidak pernah ia mendapatkan atau memberikan ciuman sepanas ini untuk dan dari orang lain. Bahkan dengan Ji Young saja ia tidak pernah berciuman seperti ini. Mungkin ini pengalaman pertamanya dan parahnya ia melakukan itu dengan seorang pria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pagutannya, Sungmin sepertinya mulai lengah. Ia pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tubuh Sungmin lebih dekat sehingga benar-benar tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Ciuman itu diperdalamnya, lebih intens daripada sebelumnya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Sungmin dengan seduktif, membujuk sang pemilik untuk membalas perlakuannya. Sungmin mengerang lemah sambil berusaha untuk menolak, tapi lidah Kyuhyun begitu terampil dan menggoda, ia tidak akan tahan.

'_**Oh God,' **_erang Sungmin dalam hati, lidah Kyuhyun masuk dengan begitu leluasa dan kurang ajar, menjelajahi dan menyapukan setiap sudut yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba segala posisi agar semua kenikmatan itu tidak terlewatkan barang sedikitpun. Sungmin membuat gairahnya kian bangkit dan menyerang dengan menggebu-gebu. Ini harus tuntas, Sungmin harus ia 'habisi' sekarang juga. Nafsunya yang mungkin bejat itu sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sungmin begitu nikmat dan memabukkan.

Tak puas hanya menguasai bibirnya saja, tangan Kyuhyun kini berani menjelajah mulai dari punggung hingga turun ke bokong Sungmin yang padat dan berisi itu. Tangannya yang lain mencari-cari tangan Sungmin yang kini meremas kuat bagian depan bajunya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan itu lalu meremasnya dengan lembut. Dan, surprise! Sungmin membalas remasan tangannya bahkan jari mereka saling bertaut, seolah tak ingin lepas. Kyuhyun semakin menggila.

"_Come, on beautiful_." Geram Kyuhyun sensual.

Sungmin sudah tidak ingat lagi apa dan bagaimana dirinya, ciuman Kyuhyun sukses melambungkan dirinya. Ia terhanyut dalam sensasi terlarang yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia belum pernah berciuman seperti ini dengan siapa pun sebelumnya, bahkan dengan tunangannya sendiri.

'_**Ji Young? Ya Tuhan!' **_ Sungmin seperti ditarik keluar secara paksa dari lubang hitam yang mengurungnya tadi. Ia pun tersadar dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa ia segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan ciuman itu pun terlepas.

"Cukup!" teriak Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun sepertinya masih ingin melanjutkan, bibirnya masih nekat dan menyerang kembali. Namun kali ini Sungmin lebih berani, ia pun menggunakan lututnya lalu menendangkannya ke perut Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang cukup!" teriak Sungmin terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun terhempas ke belakang dan nyaris saja terjatuh ke lantai, beruntung ada meja yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau memang bajingan! Homo! Tidak salah jika aku menyebutmu menjijikkan. Jika kau butuh teman seks, jangan cari aku. Cari saja pelacur-pelacur peliharaanmu itu. Jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba untuk menyentuhku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, dasar brengsek!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu melempar tatapan merendahkan ke arah Sungmin. "Kau boleh menghinaku sekarang, tapi setelah ini akan kupastikan kau sendiri yang akan datang dan mengemis-ngemis pertolongan dariku. Kau akan menangisi keangkuhan hari ini di hadapanku, Lee Sungmin. Lihat saja nanti."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus datang memohon kepadamu. Kau tidak lebih rendah dari pada pelacur-pelacur yang pernah kau gunakan selama ini. Dasar bajingan!" Sungmin segara meninggalkan ruangan tersebut lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

Ia segera melesat menuju lift, tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannnya. Ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia harus segera menyingkir dari tempat ini, dari tempat nista ini.

'_**Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Kau memang brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun!'**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Ia terduduk diam di kursi mewahnya. Nanar menatap ke pintu, geram karena hasratnya terputus begitu saja.

"Lee Sungmin..." gumamnya seraya mengusap bibirnya yang masih basah karena perbuatannya terhadap Sungmin tadi. Sensasi panas dan aliran gairah itu masih terasa dan menuntut untuk dilanjutkan.

Hampir saja ia ceroboh dan melakukan perbuatan memalukan itu di ruangan ini. Ia lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya, sehingga nekat berbuat seliar itu. Perbuatannya tadi bisa menjadi skandal besar jika tersebar di luar sana. Posisinya sebagai seorang CEO bisa jadi taruhan setelah itu.

"Oh shit!" geram Kyuhyun sambil menggosok kasar wajahnya. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

'_**Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Aku sudah kehilangan kendali. Ini sudah gila.'**_

Tubuhnya masih terasa panas, sensasi itu tak juga hilang. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Belum pernah ada seseorang meninggalkan dampak separah ini terhadap diri dan tubuhnya. Ia ingin menjerit dan menarik Sungmin kembali ke dalam pelukannya, lalu ia akan segera menghabisinya sampai benar-benar tidak ada 'sari' yang tersisa dari diri Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah lepas kendali seperti ini, tidak pernah..." gumam Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan pada dirinya kini.

Ia mengernyit, masih heran dan tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar dan dikuasai nafsu itu ke sandaran kursi. Ia harus menenangkan diri.

'_**Apa dugaanku salah selama ini? Jangan-jangan dia memang bukan orang seperti itu. Jika ia membutuhkan banyak uang harusnya ia akan segera tergiur dengan tawaranku tadi. Tapi kenapa dia malah tersinggung dan marah padaku? Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?'**_

Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah. Sungmin tidak ada bedanya dengan para penjilat ulung yang ada di sekitarnya selama ini. Mungkin Sungmin sengaja menolaknya terlebih dahulu agar Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dan segera menaikkan nilai tawarannya. Yeah, pemuda sok suci itu sengaja jual mahal.

'_**Begitu rupanya.'**_

"_**Menjijikkan!" **_ekspresi Kyuhyun mengeras ketika teringat dengan kata-kata itu. Sungmin sungguh sangat berani.

"Awas saja kau, Lee Sungmin. Kau akan datang lagi padaku, merangkak, memohon-mohon di kakiku. Kau akan menyembahku agar aku mau menerimamu, dan pada saat itu aku akan menghancurkanmu. Kau akan benar-benar hancur sampai kau tidak akan berani untuk hidup lagi di dunia ini. Tunggu saja."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Dihina, dilecehkan hingga nyaris diperkosa oleh bos besar di tempat ia bekerja. Sungmin benar-benar merasa harga dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, dongkol, marah dan dendam kini berkecamuk hebat di dalam dirinya. Begitu berat nasib menimpakan semua kesialan ini untuknya.

Dengan perasaan yang nyaris hancur itu ia menguatkan hatinya untuk datang ke rumah sakit, mencari setitik saja pengobat semua perasaan buruk yang tengah ia rasakan kini. Ia tersenyum sebisanya saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu sebuah ruang rawat yang sudah familiar untuknya. Ruang rawat Ji Young.

"Sungmin-sshi!" suara panik suter Lee menyambut kedatangannya.

"Suster Lee?" sahutnya pelan.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu sejak tadi, tetapi tetap tidak bisa."

Sungmin terhenyak, rasa takut menyerang hebat seketika, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Ia segera berlari menghampiri bilik Ji Young yang ternyata sedang dikeliling oleh beberapa orang suster dan dua orang dokter yang tampak sedang sibuk menstabilkan kondisinya. Tubuh Sungmin pun kian lemas, ia terperosot ke lantai.

"Sungmin-sshi," Suster Lee segera membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri kembali, lalu ia mengajak Sungmin untuk ke luar dari ruangan tersebut kemudian berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sungmin berusaha untuk kuat.

"Sepertinya serangan itu datang lagi. Dokter bilang tadi dia sempat sangat kritis, makanya aku putuskan untuk segera menghubungimu, tetapi nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, keadaan Ji Young sepertinya mulai membaik lagi, dia mendapatkan penanganan yang cepat dari dokter kami. Kau tidak usah khawatir lagi."

Tubuh Sungmin terguncang lemah, ia menangis. Ia lupa menyalakan ponselnya sejak berangkat ke kantor tadi pagi, wajar saja suster itu tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ia memang lega karena dokter bisa menyelamatkan Ji Young yang sempat kritis tadi, namun pikiran buruknya malah membuatnya kian merasa bersalah. Ini kebodohannya, kelalaian yang sangat fatal. Di saat ia terlena dengan kondisi sang tunangan yang mulai stabil akhir-akhir ini, Tuhan berusaha menyadarkannya dengan serangan hebat tadi. Ji Young mungkin nyaris saja mati, sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa dihubungi, jika seandainya Tuhan berkata lain, maka Ji Young bisa saja...

"Ya Tuhan..." Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha menutupi tangisnya.

Suster Lee hanya bisa tersenyum sedih lalu menepuk paha Sungmin untuk memberikan simpati.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah cemas lagi. Yang penting keadaannya sudah membaik lagi." Kata suster Lee berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Pintu kamar rawat Ji Young pun terbuka , salah seorang dokter yang tadinya berada di dalam keluar dari sana. Sungmin beserta suster Lee segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Keadaan Ji Young sudah mulai stabil." Jelas dokter itu, ia tampaknya sudah mengerti kecemasan yang melanda Sungmin. "Ji Young gadis yang kuat, dia bisa bertahan sejauh ini, benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Seperti yang kau ketahui, kerusakan pada organ-organ dalamnya akibat kecelakaan itu amatlah parah. Dia sangat bergantung pada obat-obatan yang kami berikan selama ini. Tapi, sekarang obat-obatan itu malah membahayakan keselamatannya. Ji Young mengalami kerusakan pada ginjalnya, Sungmin-sshi. Kita harus melakukan tindakan secepatnya."

"Maksud dokter?"

"Kita harus melakukan tindakan operasi terhadap ginjalnya yang rusak itu." jawab dokter itu dengan berat hati.

"Apakah harus dengan operasi? Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

Dokter itu menggeleng lemah, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan prihatin.

"Sebenarnya tindakan apapun yang kami lakukan terhadap tubuh Ji Young sekarang sangatlah beresiko, namun keadaan akan semakin beresiko jika operasi tidak dilakukan. Maafkan kami, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk mempertahankan keadaannya. Operasi itu harus dilakukan secepatnya."

Sungmin tertunduk lemah. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa, dokter itu tentu lebih mengerti dan paham mengenai apa yang terbaik untuk Ji Young saat ini. Sungmin masih belum rela kehilangan gadis itu, jika dokter itu menyarankan adanya operasi maka Sungmin harus siap dan membiarkan dokter-dokter itu melakukan apa yang mereka bisa.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu satu-satu cara untuk menyelamatkannya, lakukan saja, dokter." Kata Sungmin berusaha memantap keputusannya. "Selamatkan tunanganku. Aku...aku akan menanggung semua biayanya. Berapa uang yang harus aku siapkan untuk operasi kali ini?"

Dokter itu menarik napas sejenak lalu menjawab, "Silahkan kau hubungi bagian admistrasi rumah sakit, dari situ kau akan mendapatkan rincian biayanya."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Hujan. Lagi-lagi ia terjebak dalam hujan. Basah, tanpa perlindungan. Dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Matanya yang sembab memandang liar ke segera penjuru yang ada di sekelilingnya.

'_**Dimana kau?'**_

Sungmin berlari kecil menuju parkiran direksi perusahaannya, mencari sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam milik seseorang yang cukup ia kenal. Mobil itu masih ada di sana, sepertinya sang pemilik mobil belum meninggalkan kantor ini. Sungmin segera keluar dari areal parkir khusus itu, ia segera melesat menuju kantornya kembali, berharap orang yang ia cari ada di dalam sana.

'_**Dimana kau, brengsek?' **_ batin Sungmin berteriak.

Orang itu pasti belum pulang, ini hari Jum'at dan dari gossip yang dengar lelaki itu selalu pulang lewat dari jam pulang pada umumnya. Terlebih lagi besok sudah akhir pekan, ia pasti akan berlama-lama di kantornya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan perusahaan yang sangat penting.

Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pos penjagaan, kondisinya yang sudah basah kuyup dan kedinginan membuatnya urung masuk ke dalam kantor itu lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar dan berteduh di dekat pos penjaga itu.

Ia menunggu di sana, dengan sabar, dengan segenap harga diri yang masih tersisa—atau mungkin tidak ada lagi. Dan penantian itu sepertinya membuahkan hasil.

Pintu lobby terbuka, Cho Kyuhyun—orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu—muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Salah seorang penjaga yang berdiri di pos tempat Sungmin berteduh itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil membawa sebuah payung, penjaga itu segera memayungi Kyuhyun lalu mengantarnya ke parkiran direksi.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu segera berlari ke arah mereka, ia segera mencegat keduanya.

"Tuan Cho." Panggil Sungmin sambil berusaha menahan dingin.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba, pemuda itu basah kuyup dan tampaknya sangat kedinginan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu bibirnya yang bergetar dan memucat.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Tuan Lee. Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin, namun dalam hatinya ia mulai gusar melihat kondisi Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"Sa-saya ingin bertemu dengan anda...ada yang ingin saya bicarakan..." jawab Sungmin gemetar. Dingin sekali.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan, suara Sungmin begitu lemah tapi ia tampak masih memaksakan diri. Dilihatnya Sungmin sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia pasti betul-betul kedinginan. Sudah berapa lama pemuda ini menunggunya di sini?

"Kau boleh pergi." Kyuhyun mengambil alih payung yang dipegang oleh penjaga tadi, orang itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua saja sana.

Setelah penjaga itu sudah jauh, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin lalu membawanya menuju parkiran yang terlindung dari hujan.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Tidak bisakah kau mencari tempat untuk berteduh? Kenapa kau malah membiarkan tubuhmu basah kuyup seperti ini? Huh? Mana payungmu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertunduk pasrah saat Kyuhyun memarahi kebodohannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Kyuhyun masih menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tajam. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sungmin bisa bertindak sebodoh ini, ia bisa saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan seperti tadi.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Sebaiknya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu memang penting. Cepat katakan, aku sedang diburu waktu."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap kosong ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Saya mau." Katanya pelan. "Saya mau menjadi pria simpanan anda. Anda boleh memiliki tubuh saya, anda boleh memilkinya."

Kyuhyun terkejut, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu lolos dari mulut seorang idealis macam Sungmin. Perasaannya bingung tak karuan, secepat itu Sungmin berubah pikiran. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kau pikir aku masih menginginkanmu?" gumamnya sinis. Rasanya ia tak bisa menerima jika kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya sama seperti perkiraannya selama ini. Sungmin rela menjual tubuhnya demi uang. Kemana hilangnya sosok yang menjunjung tinggi moralitas itu?

Sungmin tahu jalannya tidak akan mudah, namun ia sudah melangkah, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya seutuhnya. Anda hanya cukup memberikan sejumlah uang yang saya butuhkan, setelah itu saya tidak akan menuntut apa-apa lagi dari anda. Saya akan mengikuti semua keinginan anda."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang membutuhkan uang. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau kalah berjudi? Atau kau sedang terlilit hutang dengan bank?"

Sungmin membiarkan semua pertanyaan itu menusuk dan mencabik-cabik harga dirinya. Ia berdoa semoga Tuhan menguatkan hatinya ketika mendengar semua itu.

"Baik, kalau memang itu maumu. Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut lalu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menyebutkan nominal uang itu, apakah jumlah uang itu setara dengan harga tubuhnya di hadapan Kyuhyun?

"Cepat katakan! Bukankah kau sedang menjual tubuhmu kepadaku, sekarang katakan berapa hargamu, Lee Sungmin." bentak Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Sungmin menelan ludah.

"Ti-tiga ratus juta. Dan, saya ingin pembayaran di muka."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Yeah, tiga ratus juta." Kata Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis lalu menunjukkan tatapan arogannya kembali.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tiga ratus juta untuk orang sepertimu? Uangku jauh lebih berharga dari pada tubuhmu, Tuan Lee."

"Aku hanya minta itu. Setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apa saja dengan tubuhku, aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa lagi setelahnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya? Bagaimana jika kau menipuku, meninggalkanku setelah mendapatkan uang dariku. Terlebih lagi kau meminta pembayaran di muka, itu sangatlah beresiko untukku. Aku paling tidak suka dirugikan oleh seekor tikus kecil sepertimu, Tuan Lee."

"Kau bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah di mata hukum untuk mengatur transaksi ini." Sungmin mengernyih begitu pedih, ia menjual dirinya sendiri. Harga diri itu benar-benar habis tak bersisa.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, mencerna baik-baik usulan Sungmin tadi. Sungmin memang sangat serius dengan tawarannya kali ini. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Kyuhyun tersenyum licik.

"Sayang sekali Tuan Lee, sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah tidak tertarik padamu. Lagipula harga yang kau tawarkan terlalu mahal untuk orang sekelasmu. Aku bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dengan uang sebanyak itu. Selain itu aku masih tersinggung dengan kata-katamu tadi sore, tidak semudah itu berurusan denganku setelah kau mengucapkan kalimat rendahan itu kepadaku. Cari saja orang lain."

Kyuhyun pun segera berbalik lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin terhenyak, ia teringat dengan Ji Young yang kini tengah berjuang melawan sakitnya. Gadis itu harus bertahan, Sungmin tidak mau kehilangannya.

'_**Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menolakku, brengsek! Kau harus menerimaku! Aku membutuhkan uangmu!'**_

Dengan mengenyampingkan semua rasa malunya, Sungmin segera berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua akal sehat yang menahannya selama ini, di otaknya hanya Ji Young dan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan paksa membuat pemuda jangkung itu berbalik. Ia pun menjinjit lalu dengan berani ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjengit, tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya, Sungmin mencengkeram tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Sungmin sedang menciumi bibirnya dengan paksa dan membabi buta. Meski ciuman itu terkesan dipaksakan tapi sukses membuat gairah Kyuhyun mulai naik.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang Sungmin lalu menarik tubuhnya, kali ini gilirannya yang menguasai permainan. Ia balas menciumi bibir Sungmin dengan lebih ganas dan buas.

Ciuman Kyuhyun memang betul-betul panas dan menggairahkan, tubuh Sungmin lemas saat bibir Kyuhyun kini dengan leluasa mengerjai bibirnya yang masih bergetar karena dingin itu. Ia tidak mampu mengimbangi Kyuhyun, ia hanya terdiam pasrah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menghajar bibirnya.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memaksakan agar mulut mereka terus beradu meski Sungmin sudah menyerah dan terengah. Pemuda itu nyaris tak sanggup untuk berdiri dengan benar, beruntung tangan Kyuhyun memegangi tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hmpphh...cukup..." desah Sungmin menarik wajahnya. Ia terengah, wajahnya memerah dan tertunduk tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun secara langsung.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan intens. Ia masih belum puas, Sungmin sudah membuatnya semakin ketagihan. Ia harus mencium bibir itu sekali lagi, atau bila perlu ia juga menciumi tubuhnya sekaligus.

Lalu ia melepas pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin, ia ganti meraih tangan pemuda itu.

"Baik, jika itu yang kau mau. Aku akan menyiapkan uang beserta surat perjanjian itu besok. Kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinya."

Ia pun tersenyum misterius lalu berkata, "Sekarang, kau harus ikut denganku, aku ingin mencoba barang yang sudah ku beli."

.

.

Tbc

HUWWWWOOOOHH! \O/

Part dua yooooowww! Apakah kalian suka?

Kyu-nya jahat bgt yaaaa? Tapi saya suka sama karakter dia di sini! Aaahhh!

Next part kira2 ada apa ya? XDDDD *kabuurr*

Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya!

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**-KyuMin-**

**.**

Hotel, ke situlah tujuan mereka sekarang. Semua sudah diputuskan, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mencoba mainan barunya malam ini. Sungmin sudah tidak punya pilihan selain menerima apapun yang akan terjadi di hadapannya nanti.

"Pakai ini." Suruh Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan jasnya ke pangkuan Sungmin. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit." katanya sambil terus menyetir.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu menggantungkan jas itu di kedua bahunya. "_Gomawo._" Bisik Sungmin berterima kasih.

Perjalanan ke hotel hanya diisi dengan keheningan, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi. Kyuhyun lebih fokus menyetir sedangkan Sungmin memilih untuk fokus memantapkan hatinya.

Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya. Lelaki itu tampak tenang, meski ada sedikit ekspresi gusar—yang mengarah ke perasaan tidak senang—yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. _**Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang ini? **_begitu tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya. Apakah Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang buruk?

Jika memang itu yang akan terjadi, maka Sungmin harus siap secara lahir maupun batinnya. Kyuhyun marah, bahkan sangat sepertinya. Pria itu mungkin bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kemarahannya dengan baik, namun tetap diam dengan rahang yang mengatup keras dan tatapannya yang begitu tajam dari biasanya tentu mengesankan perasaan yang berbeda. Sungmin semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan melampiaskan kemarahannya itu dengan cara yang cukup brutal di hotel nanti. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan karakter orang semacam Kyuhyun, namun ia ia tidak akan buta dengan tabiat binal seseorang ketika sudah berhubungan dengan seks.

Takdir Sungmin sepertinya sudah di garis final, budak seks adalah jalan akhir paling buruk yang akan terus menorehkan noda permanen di dalam perjalanan hidup. Tragis memang, tapi itulah penyelamatan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Demi tunangannya, demi Ji Young ia rela memikul semuanya seorang diri.

'_**Maafkan aku, Ji Young-ie. Ini semua kulakukan hanya untukmu, chagiya.'**_

Tapi ia takut, jika memang dirinya akan dijadikan sebagai budak seks oleh Cho Kyuhyun ini maka seks seperti apa yang kelak mereka jalani? Sungmin sangat buta akan hal itu, ia bahkan belum pernah melakukan hal yang serupa bersama Ji Young. Haruskah ia menjelaskan keadaannya terlebih dahulu kepada pria itu? Bagaimana jika di tengah perjalanan Kyuhyun malah merasa kecewa? Kyuhyun mungkin mengira bahwa dirinya sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, lalu ia akan memperlakukan Sungmin sama seperti para pelacur atau pun gigolo-gigolo yang selama ini pernah tidur dengannya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin merasa dirinya kotor, padahal mereka belum memulai apa pun.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah hotel bintang lima yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa berada di hotel mewah itu.

"Ayo turun." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tangannya. Namun Sungmin menolak, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan tangan itu. Walaupun ia akan menjadi seorang budak sekalipun, Kyuhyun tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Gumam Sungmin sopan, berharap Kyuhyun sedikit saja menghormati siapa dirinya.

Kyuhyun agaknya mengerti, ia menarik tangannya kembali, lalu mundur beberapa langkah agar memberikan ruang untuk Sungmin keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel lalu mengajak Sungmin berjalan menuju lobby hotel. Setibanya di sana mereka di sambut oleh dua orang resepsionis cantik lengkap dengan senyum mereka yang ramah.

Setelah melalui sedikit tanya jawab formal, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kunci kamar untuk mereka berdua. Setelah itu keduanya berjalan menuju lift.

Keadaan di dalam lift tidak jauh beda dengan suasana di dalam mobil tadi. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Sungmin memutuskan diamnya Kyuhyun sebagai hitungan mundur menuju mimpi buruk sebenarnya. Diamnya Kyuhyun ternyata justru membuatnya lebih takut.

'_**Ayolah, katakan sesuatu, Tuan Arogan!'**_

.

.

.

Kamar yang dipesan Kyuhyun sangatlah mewah, sepertinya inilah kamar dengan layanan paling baik yang ada di hotel ini.

"Apa kau suka dengan kamar ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas jam tangannya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai kamar dengan interior seindah ini, Sungmin pun mengangguk jujur.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Kau basah kuyup, kedinginan dan sepertinya juga kelaparan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas jas-nya yang dikenakan oleh Sungmin. "Kebetulan sekali aku juga lapar. Jadi, aku akan memesan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Kita makan di kamar saja. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak itu.

"Bagus." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Dan, selagi aku memesan makanan kau kupersilahkan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan pakaianku?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin sebentar lalu berpikir sejenak, setelah itu ia berkata, "Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarikan baju baru untukmu. Besok pagi kau sudah bisa mengenakannya. Letakkan saja baju basahmu itu di tempat yang sudah disediakan, layanan laundry hotel yang akan mengurus semua itu. Lagipula..."

Kyuhyun mengantung kalimatnya sebentar lalu menatap Sungmin dengan sinis, "Kau tidak akan butuh pakaian-pakaian itu malam ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu Sungmin. "Kau tidak akan sempat menggunakannya, Lee Sungmin. Bertelanjanglah sampai besok pagi, untukku."

Ouch! Vulgar sekali kata-kata itu, Sungmin terperangkap dalam rasa malu. Itu baru sebaris kata pengantar menuju menu utama mereka malam ini, tapi tetap saja dirinya masih jauh dari kata siap. Bagaimana ia akan siap, ia berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap ketika berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti." Cari aman, Sungmin membalas dengan tenang, seolah kata-kata yang keluar datang tanpa beban. Sungmin segera berbalik lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi, ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum ia menyuguhkannya ke hadapan monster pemangsa ini.

"Tunggu dulu," cegat Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Mungkin ini terdengar agak berlebihan, tapi aku berhak untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Gunakan air hangat, kau mengerti? Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Jangan membuat alasan yang bisa mengganggu kesenanganku malam ini, kau dengar itu?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ke telinga kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Yeah, ia sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun, orang itu berhak untuk melakukan bahkan mengatakan apa pun terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kamar mandi Sungmin tidak langsung melepas pakaiannya. Ia duduk menyandar pada dinding marmer kamar mandi itu, matanya menerawang jauh sendu. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Benarkah keputusannya kali ini? Apakah ia benar-benar akan menyelamatkan nyawa Ji Young dengan cara ini? Jika Ji Young selamat, lantas bagaimana dengan masa depan mereka berdua?

'_**Aku merasa kotor, Ji Young-ah. Aku kotor sekali.'**_ Keluh Sungmin dalam hatinya.

'_**Apa kau masih mau menerimaku setelah ini?'**_

Tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, lalu memasukkan semua pakaian basah itu ke dalam tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Setelah itu ia berdiri di bawah _shower _air hangat. Sungmin membiarkan siraman air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, tangannya pun mengusap-usap rambut kepalanya disertai dengan pijitan seadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal dan pusing karena kehujanan tadi.

Air hangat itu cukup membantu melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tadinya tegang karena seharian berkutat dengan masalah yang datang beruntun menimpa dirinya. Sungmin berdiam diri di bawah siraman air hangat itu sejenak, lalu menatap tetesan air yang turun membasahi dada dan perutnya. Ia pun tersenyum getir, sebentar lagi tetesan air itu akan digantikan dengan sentuhan panas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana rasa dan perasaannya saat semua itu terjadi.

Berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria adalah kenyataan terburuk yang akan ia jelang nanti. Sungmin hanya berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan kasar, setidaknya orang itu masih meletakkan hati nuraninya dan menggunakan tubuh Sungmin dengan manusiawi.

'_**Lindungilah aku, Tuhan.'**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sungmin tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia di dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia cepat-cepat membilas tubuh dan rambutnya setelah Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo cepat, makanannya sudah datang."

"Se-sebentar lagi." Sahut Sungmin gugup. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tidak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan telanjang.

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju wastafel yang ada di sisi kiri kamar mandi tersebut. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah lemari berukuran sedang dengan dua pintunya yang sama besar. Sungmin membuka pintu yang sebelah kanan, dan menemuakan apa yang ia cari, sepasang handuk berwarna biru. Sungmin mengambil handuk yang berada di tumpukan paling atas lalu segera mengelapkan handuk itu ke badannya. Setelah yakin tubuhnya sudah cukup kering Sungmin membuka pintu yang satu lagi, dan sepasang baju handuk ia temukan terlipat rapi di dalam sana. Kenapa semua benda di sini disediakan berpasangan? Atau jangan-jangan kamar ini memang dikhususkan untuk pasangan bulan madu atau suami istri?

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu, ia segera memasangkan baju handuk itu ke badannya dan tidak lupa mengikat tali pinggangnya. Setelah itu ia berdiri di depan kaca lalu memperhatikan penampilannya sebentar. Lumayan pas, baju handuk itu menutupi tubuh baik, ia tidak perlu malu ketika berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun nanti. Semoga saja baju handuk yang ia kenakan ini bisa menahan ego Kyuhyun untuk segera menggunakan tubuhnya segera.

.

.

.

"Ayo duduk." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin duduk di sana. Sungmin pun menurut lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

Sungmin duduk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, kepalanya terus saja tertunduk dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun secara langsung, tatapan pria itu sangat menakutkan. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan seekor singa buas yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan menemukan baju handuk itu." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Tadinya aku mengira kau akan keluar tanpa menggunakan apapun."

Sungmin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Ia pun memfokuskan matanya pada makanan lezat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Biarlah Kyuhyun mengoceh dengan kata-kata vulgarnya, Sungmin tidak akan peduli. Ia butuh tenaga untuk malam ini, Kyuhyun pasti akan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Tubuh Sungmin harus kuat membendung semua itu.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak punya selera humor sama sekali, Tuan Lee. Membosankan sekali." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah menyesap kopinya beberapa kali Kyuhyun segera meletakkan cangkir kopi itu ke tatakannya kembali. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan menuangkan sup hangat ke dalamnya.

"Ini sup kesukaanku. Aku selalu memesannya setiap kali menginap di sini. Cobalah." Katanya sambil menyerahkan mangkuk tersebut kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap mangkuk sup pemberian Kyuhyun itu dengan ragu.

"Ayo, cobalah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, lembut sekali. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Ne."

Keduanya makan dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun tampaknya membiarkan Sungmin menikmati semua makanan yang sudah ia pesan tadi, ia sendiri tampak lebih tertarik memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang makan ketimbang menghabiskan makanan yang ada hadapannya. Sungmin kelihatan sangat konsentrasi menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di piringnya sehingga tidak menyadari kegiatan Kyuhyun yang terus mematai semua gerak geriknya dari tadi.

"Ka-kau tidak makan?" tanya Sungmin setelah tidak mendengar suara denting sendok dan piring dari pria yang ada di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Ia menyesap kopinya kembali.

Sungmin menelan kunyahan terakhirnya dengan susah payah. Pantas saja perasaannya mulai tidak enak, orang itu hanya memperhatikan dirinya makan sejak tadi. Selera makan Sungmin pun mulai hilang, ia ikut meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kembali. Sepertinya ia juga sudah kenyang.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran yang melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Oh, begitukah?"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri lalu melonggarkan dasinya. Setelah itu ia mulai melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu dengan gestur yang tidak sembarangan, gerak tubuhnya begitu teratur dan elegan. Ia tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona saat melakukannya.

"Sungmin?" Suara Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa matanya mengikuti semua pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"Y-ya?" balas Sungmin tergegap, dengan buru-buru dialihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau melamun?" kata Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Oh, tidak."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin sebentar lalu bicara lagi, "Sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu makananmu. Kau yakin sudah kenyang hanya dengan makanan sebanyak itu?"

Sungmin menatap makanan yang di hadapannya dengan ragu. Sebenarnya ia masih belum kenyang, tapi menyantap makanan sambil diawasi oleh sepasang mata membuat selera makannya berkurang.

"Aku mandi dulu. Aku sudah menghubungi pelayan hotel untuk membereskan semuanya nanti."

"Baiklah." Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saran Kyuhyun kali ini. Ia memang masih lapar, Kyuhyun sedang di kamar mandi, setidaknya ia bisa makan tanpa ada gangguan.

Sungmin segera menyudahi makannya setelah ia merasa sudah betul-betul kenyang. Ia pun meninggalkan meja makan kecil itu lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pelayan hotel pun datang dan membereskan sisa-sisa makanan mereka. Sungmin hanya terdiam segan melihat kehadiran para pelayan itu, mengingat dirinya yang hanya mengenakan baju handuk saja.

Kyuhyun pun menyudahi kegiatan mandinya, ia melangkah santai menuju ke tempat tidur. Awalnya ia mengira Sungmin masih duduk di meja makan, ternyata ia malah menemukan pemuda manis itu tengah berbaring dalam keadaan meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, apakah ia terlalu lama di kamar mandi sehingga Sungmin merasa bosan lalu tertidur saat sedang menunggunya.

Kyuhyun mengencangkan ikatan baju handuknya lalu menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berbaring sambil membelakangi tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega membangunkan Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai tertidur nyenyak. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membiarkan Sungmin untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun akan menunggu Sungmin memulihkan tenaganya untuk beberapa saat, ia mungkin juga butuh itu. Namun semua niat itu berubah saat tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mulai menggeliat untuk mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman. Gerakan polos itu berakibat fatal, Sungmin secara tidak sengaja membuka kakinya sehingga bagian pahanya sedikit tersingkap.

'_**Oh, Shit!' **_umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Hasratnya mulai naik, mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menjadi Kyuhyun yang baik hati. Tubuh Sungmin sudah berani menggoda birahinya. Ia harus segera 'menghabisi' Sungmin sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun segera melepas ikatan baju handuknya kembali, lalu segera naik ke ranjang menyusul Sungmin. Ia pun meraih bahu Sungmin dan membuat pemuda itu berbalik menghadap dirinya. Ternyata Sungmin memang tertidur, lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak yakin untuk melakukan semua ini. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin sebentar lalu menimbang-nimbang keputusannya kembali.

Ia sangat ingin menyentuh Sungmin sekarang, tapi dengan keadaan Sungmin yang masih tertidur tanpa perlindungan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia memaksa Sungmin untuk berhubungan seks sekarang? Tapi bukankah itu hak-nya? Kyuhyun sudah menyediakan uang 300 juta untuk semua ini, lantas kenapa ia harus ragu? Sungmin itu miliknya, ia bebas berbuat apa saja terhadap pemuda ini, bahkan untuk dijadikan sebagai seorang budak sekalipun rasanya masih wajar. Ia sudah membeli semua yang ada pada pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin ini. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk kasihan ataupun ragu melakukan apapun yang ia suka terhadap tubuh pemuda ini.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin." panggil Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengguncang-uncang bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung terbangun, matanya pun terbuka nyalang dan waspada.

"Ka-kau?" Sungmin refleks memundurkan wajahnya setelah menyadari posisi Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat.

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin lalu menahan pergerakannya.

"Hotel ini memang disediakan untuk menginap. Tapi aku membawamu ke sini bukan untuk itu. Aku sudah memesan kamar terbaik di sini bukan untuk membiarkanmu tidur semalaman. Aku harap kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita, Tuan Lee. Kau harus melayaniku malam ini."

Sungmin terhenyak dengan segala rasa takut dan gugupnya yang membuncah, Kyuhyun segera menindih tubuhnya.

"Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk memuaskanku dengan tubuhmu ini, sayangku." Geramnya penuh paksaan lalu ia mulai mengecup bibir Sungmin secara perlahan.

Kecupan lembut itu begitu sarat dengan rasa pengertian dan penghormatan yang begitu dalam. Kyuhyun seperti sedang memanfaatkan momen-momen ini dengan begitu hati-hati, seolah tidak ingin ada cacat di saat ia mencoba 'mainan' barunya ini.

Dan penghormatan itu berakhir di saat yang tepat, kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang brutal dan kasar. Kebuasan itu kian menjadi ketika Kyuhyun teringat dengan perjanjian kotor yang mereka buat tadi. Sungmin yang tadinya terlihat keras kepala dan begitu teguh pada pendirian kini begitu pasrah dan penuh kerelaan menyerahkan semua kehormatan dan harga dirinya demi uang yang menurutnya tidaklah seberapa. Keserakahan membuat Sungmin rela berbuat serendah ini, menjual diri dan membiarkan dirinya dilecehkan. Kenyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun berpikir apakah Sungmin pernah melakukan perjanjian serupa dengan orang lain? Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat perasaanya kecewa dan sakit. Barang yang ada di tangannya ternyata bekas tangan orang lain.

'_**Sial!'**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Akhh!" Sungmin menjerit lunak saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih diliputi rasa kaget karena Kyuhyun datang menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Tubuh jangkung pria itu kini sedang menindihnya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas apalagi untuk melarikan diri.

Ciuman Kyuhyun begitu beringas dan liar, Sungmin tidak punya kesempatan untuk merespon ataupun bereaksi barang sedikitpun. Kyuhyun melampiaskan semuanya, ia tidak menahan dirinya sama sekali, semuanya lepas tidak terkendali. Setiap kali tautan bibir mereka terlepas maka Kyuhyun akan meraup bibirnya kembali. Sungmin terengah tak karuan, intesitas ciuman mereka begitu dalam dan bergairah, ini jauh lebih parah ketimbang ciuman mereka saat masih berada di kantor tadi sore.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berbaik hati, bibir Sungmin terlepas dari pagutannya namun ia masih menjaganya dalam jarak aman, seolah tak ingin candu di bibir Sungmin hilang begitu saja.

"Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku? Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sungmin-ah." bisik Kyuhyun tersengal. Tangannya mulai bergerak berani, mencari-cari celah untuk masuk ke dalam paha Sungmin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin panik, ia merasakan ada tangan hangat merayap di sekitar pahanya, seperti sedang mengincar sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun memantapkan posisi tindihannya di atas tubuh Sungmin, satu tangannya mengunci pergerakan tubuh pemuda itu dengan aman. Sungmin benar-benar sudah terperangkap.

"Kau masih bertanya ini apa?" Kyuhyun berbisik nakal, ia pun tersenyum misterius, membuat Sungmin kian bergidik.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak lagi, kali ini menyusup ke bagian dalam paha Sungmin lalu mengelus-elus dengan lembut.

"Mhh..." didorong oleh naluri, Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menjepit tangan nakal Kyuhyun di antara kedua pahanya. Rasanya sangat geli tapi gejolak yang timbul bersamaan itu membuatnya merasakan hal yang berbeda. Kalau boleh jujur Sungmin agak menyukainya. Aneh bukan?

Kyuhyun menyeringai licik lalu membuka paha Sungmin kembali, kali ini ia juga menyingkap baju handuknya hingga batas pinggang Sungmin.

Pemandangan yang ia temukan sungguh luar biasa, Sungmin ternyata memang tidak menggunakan apapun di balik baju mandinya. Pemandangan di daerah segitiga terlarang milik Sungmin membuat matanya kian lapar. Sedikit lagi Sungmin akan benar-benar polos tanpa busana di hadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau harus bertelanjang sampai besok pagi, Sungmin-ah." Bisiknya mulai parau, birahi mulai merasuki semua sistem yang ada di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun sudah berada pada titik kesabarannya. Ia harus benar-benar melepaskan baju mandi itu dari tubuh Sungmin sekarang juga.

Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar telanjang tanpa penghalang, ia lemah dan tak berdaya untuk melawan. Harga dirinya sudah berada di bawah telapak kaki orang itu, begitu rendah sekali. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah pasrah dan menerima setiap perlakuan yang akan ia terima dari pria yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Cepat..." Sungmin menggumam. "Selesaikan dengan cepat."

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, Sungmin benar-benar tidak berdaya melawan dirinya. Tatapan penuh kebencian yang ia terima dari dua bola mata tegas itu kini berganti dengan tatapan pasrah dan ingin menyerah.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Jika aku mengatakan sampai pagi, maka aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu sampai besok pagi. Tugasmu hanya diam dan menyerahkan tubuhmu seutuhnya padaku. Aku sudah membelimu dengan jumlah yang pantas, Tuan Lee."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang kali ini, Sungmin tidak akan berani membantah apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mulut tajam pemuda berani ini kini sudah tersumpal dengan uang 300 juta yang sudah ia janjikan.

"Tidak berani membantah? Kemana perginya nyali pembangkang tadi sore itu, huh?"

Sungmin mengepal kedua tangannya dengan penuh kebencian. Jika saja bukan karena uang itu, jika saja bukan demi keselamatan Ji Young ia tidak akan pernah rela harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti ini. Kata-kata Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, sudah tidak ada toleransi lagi. Tapi dengan cara apa ia akan melawan? Sungmin sangat membenci Kyuhyun tapi ia butuh uang darinya.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Sungmin, ia tahu pemuda itu kini sedang menghujat dan memaki dirinya dengan segenap kata-kata kasar yang ada. Ia bisa melihat itu semua dari gerak tubuh Sungmin yang menegang seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah. Tapi ia justru senang melihat semua itu, Sungmin terlihat makin berani dan menantang. Pemandangan yang seperti itu memicu adrenalinnya naik begitu tinggi. Semakin emosional Sungmin terlihat maka semakin bergairah Kyuhyun dibuatnya.

"Cukup dengan basa-basinya. Sekarang kau harus melayaniku. Buka baju handuk itu." Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menyingkir dari tubuh Sungmin agar pemuda itu lebih leluasa melepas benda tersebut.

Sembari menunggu Sungmin melepas baju handuknya Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur lalu menghampiri meja kecil yang ada di tepi ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang terbungkus dengan plastik bening. Benda itu kondom.

"Sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, Sungmin tidak melepas baju handuknya secara keseluruhan. Ia hanya melepaskan ikatan tali pinggangnya saja dan membiarkan bagian depannya terbuka, memperlihatkan bagian dada dan perutnya saja.

"Apa aku harus melepaskan ini?" tanya Sungmin antara polos dan memohon.

"Kau mau aku membiarkanmu tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanyanya sinis, Sungmin pasti sedang bercanda. Mana mungkin ia bisa menikmati percintaan mereka jika masih ada selembar baju handuk sialan itu yang menghalangi tangannya untuk menyentuh Sungmin secara utuh.

Sungmin menunduk lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Oke. Tapi dengan syarat kau hanya akan menerima setengah dari jumlah uang yang kujanjikan. 150 juta. Itu cukup adil bukan?" kata Kyuhyun ringan.

"A-apa?" awalnya Sungmin sempat merasa lega, namun jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun malah memotong jumlah uang itu maka ia tidak bisa terima. Jumlah uang itu sudah bulat, sesuai untuk biaya operasi tunangannya. "Ja-jangan, jangan dikurangi. Aku mohon jangan dikurangi. A-aku akan membukanya, a-aku akan telanjang di depanmu. Tapi aku mohon jangan kurangi jumlah uangnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin yang begitu tidak berdaya melawan dirinya, hanya sedikit gertakan saja ia rela memohon seperti itu. Sungmin betul-betul sudah dibutakan oleh uang. Kyuhyun semakin kecewa melihatnya.

'_**Dasar manusia rendahan. Kau rela menjual tubuhmu hanya demi uang. Sekarang siapa yang lebih menjijikkan di sini, Tuan Sok Suci?'**_

Dengan mengenyampingkan semua rasa malunya Sungmin segera saja melepas baju handuk itu dari badannya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak perlu malu, bukankah manusia yang ada di hadapannya kali ini juga seorang pria. Tubuh mereka tentu saja sama, tidak ada yang perlu ia sembunyikan.

Setelah baju handuk itu terlepas Sungmin duduk dengan gugup di hadapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu masih menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau ini seorang pria, Sungmin-ah. Lihat tubuhmu, begitu mulus dan bersih. Sekarang aku tahu kemana kau belanjakan uangmu selama ini. Kau menginvestasikan uangmu ke tubuhmu sendiri. Benar-benar pintar, Tuan Lee."

Sungmin hanya tertunduk malu mendengar semua itu, kata-kata Kyuhyun bisa dianggap sebagai pujian namun juga bisa diartikan sebagai pelecehan. Dua alasan itu membuat telinganya memerah tanpa sebab.

"Lihat aku." Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera mematuhi lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu mendaratkannya ke dada Sungmin. Pelan-pelan dibelainya dada itu, sambil masih mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Sungmin.

"Berbaring." Sungmin pun berbaring.

Setelah melihat Sungmin berbaring, Kyuhyun segera memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sungmin kembali. Ia juga membuka kedua paha Sungmin lalu menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha tersebut. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin sebentar lalu menyeringai misterius.

"Aku ingin segera memasukimu, Sungmin-ah." Bisiknya sambil menyusupkan hidungnya ke leher Sungmin, ia menghirup udara yang melintas di sekitar leher itu. Rasanya begitu tajam, hidung Kyuhyun seolah sedang menyesapi semua aroma yang menguar dari kulit leher Sungmin. Pemuda itu gemetar menahan ngeri.

Kegiatan hidung Kyuhyun kini berganti dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang merebak ke segala penjuru rahang dan leher Sungmin. Kecupannya menyebar dan merata, seluruh bagian leher dan area sekitar _collarbone-_nya pun nyaris tidak terlewatkan. Sungmin masih berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua itu.

'_**Ini akan segera berakhir. Ini akan segera berakhir.' **_Begitu rapalnya dalam hati.

Setelah puas menciumi leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai turun ke bagian dada. Ia mencari-cari dua tonjolan coklat muda milik Sungmin yang sudah meminta perhatian darinya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Akhh!" erangnya lemah. Bibir Kyuhyun meraup salah satu _nipple-_nya dan yang satu lagi diremas oleh tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu menjilat _nipple_ Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Akhh...mmhh..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas-remas _nipple_ Sungmin yang satu lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat penuh nafsu.

Sungmin hanya diam mengernyih, sensasi remasan tangan Kyuhyun di dadanya membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu. Lagipula ia bingung harus menjawab apa, namun jujur rasanya cukup enak, tapi ia tidak akan menyukainya. Ia bisa mati jika terang-terangan menyukai semua ini. Kyuhyun akan semakin pongah lalu menginjak-injak harga dirinya kembali.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Aku tahu kau akan menyukai ini."

"Akhhh!" Kyuhyun menambah intensitas remasannya, Sungmin pun menggeliat tak tahan. Ia semakin malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tubuhmu sangat menyukainya, Sungmin-ah." Bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga Kyuhyun disertai hembusan-hembusan napasnya yang panas dan menggoda.

Tubuh Sungmin sontak menegang, ia seperti sedang diserang oleh sensasi aneh yang maha dahsyat. Tubuhnya kini begerak sesuai naluri bukan karena kemauannya lagi. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya saat ini. Ia ingin tangan itu segera menyingkir, tapi tubuhnya malah menginginkan agar tangan itu terus menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Belum usai pulih dari keterkejutannya Sungmin tiba-tiba dibuat tersentak saat mulut Kyuhyun meraup nipple-nya kembali. Lidahnya bermain liar dan nakal, memutar-mutar di sekitar _areola-_nya yang sangat sensitif.

Ini gila! Ini menyesatkan! Ini nyaris memabukkan. Ini pengamalam pertama baginya. Bahkan Ji Young mungkin tidak akan pernah berpikir melakukan hal seperti ini untuk dirinya. Oh, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal. Berat untuk mengakui ini, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat. Ia benar-benar ahli dalam hal semacam ini.

"Mmmhh..." entah apa yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya, tangan Sungmin kini menjambak lembut rambut kepala Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bermain di sekitar dadanya. Seolah tak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti Sungmin menekan-nekan kepala Kyuhyun setiap kali mulut Kyuhyun berniat melepaskan nipple-nya untuk berpindah ke nipple yang satu lagi. Rasanya betul-betul luar biasa, tapi juga aneh. Namun ia tidak ingin semua ini berhenti begitu saja, ia ingin Kyuhyun tetap di sana.

Setelah puas bermain-main di sekitar dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap pemuda itu sebentar.

Sungmin tampaknya mulai menikmati semua ini, hal itu terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang mulai sayu dan berkabut. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin juga semakin menginginkan dirinya.

Seperti ada tarikan magnetis, bibir mereka pun kembali bertemu. Kyuhyun meluapkan segala perasaannya dalam pagutannya kali ini. Rasa posesif, egois, kecewa, marah dan perhatian bercampur menjadi satu dalam ciuman panas itu. Cumbuan terasa makin berarti saat Sungmin menunjukkan kepasrahannya, ia tidak melawan melainkan memberikan akses sebebas-bebasnya agar Kyuhyun bisa menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Bunyi kecipak yang sarat dengan ciuman basah serta terbuka pun tak bisa dielakkan.

Larut dalam buaian bibir Kyuhyun Sungmin mulai merasakan ada sesuatu menekan-nekan bagian dalam pahanya. Di lain tempat ia juga merasakan ada tangan hangat yang membungkus dan membelai kejantanannya dengan lembut. Mereka semakin dekat dengan menu utama malam ini. Jantung Sungmin kian berdebar memikirkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin beberapa kali sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan segera memasukimu, Sungmin-ah." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, ia segera memasang pengaman lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang anus Sungmin.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" jerit Sungmin sambil berusaha menutup kedua pahanya, namun ia gagal. Tubuh Kyuhyun menghalangi niatnya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukan ini? Jangan takut. Kau akan menyukainya." Bisik Kyuhyun sedikit sinis, lalu memposisikan miliknya kembali di pintu masuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melakukan percobaan terlebih dahulu, ia menekan-nekan pintu masuk anus Sungmin sambil terus memperhatikan perubahan apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah itu.

"Rileks saja." bujuk Kyuhyun lembut.

Setelah melihat Sungmin yang tampaknya sudah mulai tenang, Kyuhyun mulai mendorong miliknya secara perlahan.

"Akhh!" Sungmin menjerit keras, tubuhnya menegang karena melawan rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Berhenti! Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti!" Racaunya kesakitan.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia terus mendorong dengan paksa meski lubang Sungmin menolak membuka untuk dirinya.

"Kau sempit sekali, Ming...sshh..." geram Kyuhyun sambil terus mendorong.

Sungmin terus menggerang kesakitan, milik Kyuhyun seperti sedang membelah tubuhnya jadi dua. Dan sakitnya sungguh luar biasa. Ia rela mengembalikan semua uang yang Kyuhyun janjikan jika pria itu berhenti memaksa masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Urkk..sakit! Aku mohon, Hentikan! Hentikan!" Sungmin menendang-nendangkan kakinya untuk mencegah Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam. Namun usahanya sia-sia, tubuh Kyuhyun lebih besar juga lebih kuat. Ia betul-betul tidak berdaya untuk melawan.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, Sungmin mencoba menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sengaja memukul dada pria itu agar ia mau menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal, Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangannya lalu menahannya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menjerit, semua usahanya untuk melawan semua rasa sakit itu benar-benar sudah mati.

"Aku mohon...keluarkan...urghh...sakit sekali...hikss...sakit..." isaknya lemah.

Kyuhyun akhirnya semakin gila setelah menyadari usahanya untuk memasuki tubuh Sungmin begitu sulit. Miliknya sudah masuk secara utuh namun perasaan tiba-tiba saja terguncang saat ia melihat ada darah menetes dari tempat peraduan miliknya dan Sungmin.

"Astaga! Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun pun panik lalu segera merangkul tubuh Sungmin yang masih gemetar menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan khawatir.

'_**Kenapa bisa berdarah? Seperti perawan saja.' **_ujar batin Kyuhyun heran.

"Kumohon, keluarkan...aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Sakit sekali..aku tidak kuat lagi..." gumam Sungmin lirih. Lemah sekali dirinya.

Kyuhyun menatap noda darah itu sekali lagi, ia belum berani untuk bergerak. Jika Sungmin sudah terbiasa melakukan ini harusnya tidak perlu berdarah seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan dugaannya salah selama ini, Sungmin memang belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Rasa bahagia dan bangga menyeruak bak gempita di dalam hati Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak dirinya adalah orang pertama yang pernah menyentuh Sungmin. Pantas saja Sungmin menjerit histeris seperti ini. Ia menyesal tidak mempersiapkan tubuh Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Lubang Sungmin ternyata masih perawan sebelum ia masuki tadi.

"Ssshh...Sungmin-ah..tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu seperti tadi. Aku betul-betul lupa diri. Tunggulah sebentar, sakitnya akan segera hilang. Percayalah padaku."

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau melanjutkan semua ini, percintaan kaum homo sangatlah menyakitkan. Ini bukan dunianya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama terjebak dalamnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau lagi. Keluarkan! Keluarkan!"

Sungmin segera membawa tangannya turun untuk mengeluarkan milik Kyuhyun dari dalam anusnya. Tapi Kyuhyun segera mencegah dengan membungkam mulut Sungmin melalui sebuah ciuman. Tangan Sungmin terhenti begitu saja, ia belum sempat menyentuh kejantanan Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya pecah konsentasi sehingga semua hal yang ada di otaknya buyar begitu saja.

Selagi bibirnya sibuk mengalihkan Sungmin dari rasa sakitnya Kyuhyun menggunakan saat-saat tenang ini untuk menjaga agar pinggul Sungmin tidak bergerak-gerak gelisah lagi. Ia menahannya agar tubuh mereka yang tengah menyatu itu tidak terpisah akibat ulah Sungmin yang terus meronta.

Setelah Sungmin mulai tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu mengelus-elus pipi Sungmin agar pemuda itu tetap tenang. Sungmin masih terengah-engah mengatur napasnya sesekali meringis saat merasakan betapa penuh dan sesaknya anusnya saat ini. Entah benda sebesar apa yang sedang berada di dalam anusnya itu.

"Aku akan bergerak. Rasanya mungkin masih sakit, tapi aku berjanji setelah itu sakitnya akan berkurang. Kau akan terbiasa dengan semua ini, ne?" bujuk Kyuhyun lembut. Ia menerangkan dengan sabar, ini pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin berhubungan dengan seorang pria.

Sungmin memilih untuk diam, lalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia harus siap menerima rasa sakit sekali lagi.

Segera setelah itu Kyuhyun segera mendorong miliknya lebih dalam dan kuat, menghabiskan semua sisa kejantanannya yang belum masuk seutuhnya.

"AKHHH!" Sungmin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tangannya mencengkeram bahkan mencakar pundak Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar teriakan itu, ia sungguh tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang kesakitan seperti itu. Akan tetapi Sungmin akan semakin tersiksa jika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Rasa sakitnya akan berkurang jika ia terus bergerak, maka dari itu Kyuhyun memilih untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

"Akhh...ahhh..ahh...ahh..." Sungmin terus menjerit tanpa henti, entah itu karena nikmat atau karena sakit.

Kyuhyun segera berpikir cepat, ia segera meraih kejantanan Sungmin yang sudah tegang terabaikan. Dengan cepat dikocoknya organ vital itu.

"Ahhhh!" Sungmin membelalak, tubuhnya melengkung hebat saat sensasi luar biasa itu mulai menyebar di sekitar selangkangannya. Sepertinya keputusan Kyuhyun sangat tepat, Sungmin tampak mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Bagus sayang, apa kau suka?" Kyuhyun menciumi wajah Sungmin sambil terus memanjakan tubuhnya di dua tempat yang berbeda.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh...oohh..."

Dan rasa sakit itu segera tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang jauh berlipat-lipat lebih besar. Jeritan Sungmin yang tadinya terdengar pilu dan sakit kini berganti dengan desahan yang begitu seksi dan sensual. Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sabar, tidak memaksa ataupun menuntut, ia membiarkan semuanya terjadinya secara perlahan. Jika ini memang pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin maka ia ingin memberikan pengalaman pertama yang cukup berkesan, itu pun minus rasa sakit yang ia berikan di awal tadi.

"Ahhh...nghh...ahhh...ahhh..."

"Yeah, sayang...teruslah seperti itu. Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya." Gumamnya sambil mempercepat kocokannya di milik Sungmin.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Sungmin membelalak, napasnya mulai sesak dan memburu. Tubuhnya pun mulai menggeliat, klimaks-nya mulai dekat. Kyuhyun mempercepat hentakan pinggulnya, membantu Sungmin menuju puncaknya. Dan, WOW! Tubuh Sungmin menegang, tangannya mencakar punggung Kyuhyun dengan kasar, ia pun klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Tubuh Sungmin lemas kembali lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatan. Cairan spermanya keluar membanjiri perutnya dan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa betul-betul kotor saat ini. Tapi perasaan itu cepat-cepat ia tendang jauh-jauh saat merasakan milik Kyuhyun masih menghujam keluar masuk di dalam miliknya. Kenikmatan itu mulai datang kembali.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang konsentrasi bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Begitu seksi, begitu tampan dan sedikit berkeringat dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Tapi itu membuatnya semakin tertegun dan kagum memandangi keindahan dalam barutan erotis ini. Ia bahkan belum pulih dari serangan orgasme pertamanya tadi, kini hanya dengan melihat wajah Kyuhyun saja Sungmin merasa dirinya akan klimaks sekali lagi. Ini betul-betul berbahaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang seperti sedang kebingungan menatapnya, ia menyadarkan lamunannya dengan membawa bibirnya ke rahang Sungmin lalu menggigitnya dengan lembut. Sungmin tersentak dari lamunan lalu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Setelah puas melihat Sungmin sempat gelagapan tadi Kyuhyun segera mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, klimaks-nya sudah dekat. ia pun terus menghantam lubang Sungmin tanpa ampun sehingga sang empu kembali menjerit kenikmatan.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Sungmin memeluk bahu Kyuhyun kembali, semua itu ia lakukan tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun terus menekan dan menghujam dengan keras, Sungmin yang menggeliat dan mengerang tanpa henti membuat libidonya terus melonjak tinggi. Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Dan akhirnya klimaks itu pun tiba. Dengan satu hentakan keras dan dalam Kyuhyun meledak dalam orgasme terbaik yang pernah ada di sepanjang hidupnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang lemah di sela-sela engah napasnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan menyesapi aroma vanilla-nya dalam-dalam.

"Ohh...ini luar biasa." Gumamnya dengan puas.

Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam anus Sungmin secara perlahan, Sungmin sedikit berjengit saat proses itu berlangsung. Setelah itu ia segera berbaring di samping tubuh Sungmin lalu memeluknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah, lalu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tatapan Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak seliar tadi, tidak sejahat tadi, tidak sekejam tadi. Kali ini lebih lembut, lebih perhatian dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tapi ia takut membayangkannya, ia takut jika nanti dirinya terbuai dalam tatapan itu dan melupakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya melakukan semua ini.

'_**Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Ji Young-ah.' **_Batin Sungmin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menciumi leher Sungmin.

"Hm..." jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun pun tertawa kecil lalu membawa tangannya ke dada Sungmin, hal semacam ini tidak pernah ia lakukan bersama wanita-wanita ataupun pria yang pernah tidur dengannya. Biasanya ia akan segera meninggalkan mereka setelah sesi bercinta mereka usai, ia tidak pernah mengajak mereka tidur bersama, saling berpelukan, ataupun membelai pasangannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin mendapatkan perlakuan yang betul-betul istimewa darinya.

"Aku masih ingin melakukannya." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah lelah." Jawab Sungmin datar, ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak nakal di sekitar dada dan perutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, ia masih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja." gumam Sungmin, perasaan sedih tergambar di wajahnya, beruntung Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya.

Kyuhyun pun memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa menunggu. Aku masih ingin melakukannya."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata lelah yang sedari tadi terus mendesak untuk keluar.

"Kumohon..." Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. "Sekali ini saja. Aku sangat lelah, biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Pintanya dengan suara bergetar.

Mendengar Sungmin yang memohon seperti itu Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat.

"Baiklah. Tidur, jika kau memang butuh itu."

Sungmin tersenyum lega, baru kali ini ia bisa tersenyum selega ini.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Cho."

"Kyuhyun, panggil aku Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun."

.

.

Tbc

Ini bagian Smut-nya, semoga bisa memuaskan(?) rasa penasaran reader semua xDDD

Saya nggak pinter balesin review, tapi sebisa mungkin semua saran dan kritik teman2 akan saya perhatikan. Terima kasih karena sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review untuk FF 'daur ulang' ini.

Love You All! ^^

See You Next Chapter~~

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 4**

**.**

**-KyuMin-**

.

Ternyata ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, Kyuhyun benar-benar memberikannya waktu untuk beristirahat. Namun meskipun ia tertidur dengan keadaan nyenyak sekalipun itu tidak membantu tubuhnya untuk pulih dari segala sakit akibat perlawanan dan pergumulannya bersama Kyuhyun semalam.

Tubuhnya bagai remuk, pegal dan nyeri menyerang titik pergerakannya yang strategis. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah sakit di sekitar wilayah anus dan selangkangannya yang dipaksa membuka semalam. Oh, memalukan sekali posisinya saat itu. Bercinta dengan seorang pria dengan peran sebagai seorang wanita, posisi _bottom_ itu melemahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria yang jelas-jelas masih merasa normal.

"Pagi." Suara serak namun seksi sedikit mengejutkannya, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan ia baru tahu dirinya tertidur dalam pelukan seorang pria. Lagi-lagi pengalaman pertama.

Masih belum menjawab sapaan pria itu, mata Sungmin pun turun ke bawah, ada satu tangan mengalung di pinggangnya dengan sangat posesif. Kemudian ada sepasang kaki yang saling tumpah tindih dengan sepasang kakinya. Letaknya begitu intim dan mesra sekali. Sayang dua pasang kaki itu dimiliki oleh dua orang yang berkelamin sama. Seperti inikah pose mereka saat tertidur? Sungmin tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya antara bingung dan jijik. Keadaan seperti tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya, bahkan dalam mimpi pun tidak. Dan, lihatlah sekarang, semuanya begitu nyata. Kamar ini, tempat tidur ini, tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya ini, pria yang sedang mendekapnya kini, semuanya betul-betul nyata dan ada. Apalagi yang bisa ia bantah?

"Sepertinya kau tidak biasa mendengar kalimat sapaan 'selamat pagi', huh?" pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu sedikit mengguncang badan Sungmin agar pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kesal sekali ia jika Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan selamat paginya tadi, padahal ia sedang berusaha agar terlihat sedikit lebih ramah dan lembut di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Se-selamat pagi, Tu—"

"Na'ah..." kata Kyuhyun memperingatkan. "Kau masih memanggilku tuan?"

"Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin makin erat, "Begitu lebih baik." Katanya sambil mengusap-usapkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin. "Nah, sekarang ucapkan sekali lagi. Aku ingin dengar, tapi kali ini kau harus mengucapkannya dengan benar."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya lalu menarik napas sebentar, "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun." katanya pelan.

Kyuhyun tertawa rendah lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai mengendurkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, kemudian perlahan melepaskannya. Ia segera bangkit lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Ini masih pagi sekali. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu. "Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu." lanjutnya lagi, lalu segera mengenakan baju handuknya yang tersampir di pinggir ranjang.

"Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu lalu mengajakmu mandi bersamaku." Katanya dengan santai.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang ketika mendengar hal tersebut, tanpa sadar ia meremas-remas ujung selimutnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun tersenyum licik melihatnya.

"Tapi setelah melihat kau yang masih tertidur lelap dengan wajah polos dan manis itu membuatku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu."

Sungmin tertunduk, sedikit merasa lega dan agak merona gara-gara pujian Kyuhyun barusan.

"Tapi kau harus membayar kebaikanku itu nanti. Aku terpaksa mandi air dingin karenamu. Besar sekali pengorbananku untukmu, Lee Sungmin." katanya dengan sinis lalu tertawa kecil sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

Di samping sofa itu terdapat meja kecil yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sarapan pagi yang sepertinya sudah diantarkan oleh pelayan hotel saat ia masih tertidur. Rasa panik dan malu menyergapnya dengan tiba-tiba, para pelayan itu pasti tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di dalam kamar ini. Dua orang pria dewasa tidur dalam satu kamar tanpa menggunakan busana, apa yang akan tergambar setelah itu pastilah sudah sangat jelas. Oh, Sungmin semakin malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, setidaknya aku berkorban untuk sesuatu yang pantas. Kau cukup memuaskanku tadi malam. Aku senang." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Ia pun mengambil segelas teh hangat yang ada di atas meja lalu menyesapnya sebentar. Setelah itu ia meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini, Tuan Lee?" wajah Kyuhyun berubah dingin, sosok Kyuhyun yang arogan itu muncul kembali di hadapan Sungmin. "Meskipun kau cukup membuatku puas, tapi aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman sama sekali. Kau amatir, bahkan terlalu amatiran. Apakah yang tadi malam itu pengalaman pertamamu?"

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Dan, kau bahkan belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang wanita. Aku benar 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menyerang. Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya diam.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun ikut diam dan memperhatikan lawan bicaranya yang masih bungkam itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin lontarkan, namun diamnya pemuda itu atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya barusan membuat ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana kembali.

Sungmin sendiri juga bingung. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sangat wajar ia lontarkan. Butuh alasan besar untuk menjual tubuh demi uang sebesar 300 juta itu, dan Kyuhyun tentu ingin tahu akan dikemanakan uangnya itu nanti. Namun Sungmin tidak ingin bertindak bodoh, jika pun ia mengemukakan semua alasan dibalik tindakannya kali ini belum tentu Kyuhyun akan percaya sepenuhnya. Dan kalaupun ia percaya maka kecemasan lain tentu akan datang menghampirinya.

Sungmin melakukan semua ini demi Ji Young, tunangannya. Ia belum bisa mempercayai orang seperti Kyuhyun untuk mendengar cerita sedihnya mengenai gadis yang amat dicintainya itu. Sungmin tidak ingin membawa-bawa nama gadis itu di sini, karena urusan ini hanya menyangkut Kyuhyun dan dirinya saja. Ia harus melindungi kekasihnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pria itu sangat berbahaya, Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. "Itu urusanku. Aku milikmu dan uangmu sudah jadi milikku. Mau aku apakan uang itu sudah bukan urusanmu lagi. Aku berhak melakukan apapun terhadap uang itu." jawabnya dengan tegas dan berani.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan uang itu, Tuan Lee. Tapi kau. Kau-lah yang sedang aku bicarakan di sini." Bantah Kyuhyun tidak kalah berani. Beradu argumen bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya, Sungmin salah jika mengira Kyuhyun akan menyerah hanya dengan jawaban semacam itu saja.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?" tanya Sungmin sengit.

Kyuhyun tersenyum heran, lalu memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin yang seolah sedang menantang dirinya.

'_**Kau terlalu berani, Tikus Kecil.' **_Batin Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Apapun yang menjadi alasanku melakukan semua ini tetaplah bukan menjadi urusanmu. Bukankah yang terpenting aku tidak merugikan siapapun di sini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kau dapat tubuhku dan aku mendapatkan uangmu. Kita impas." Jelasnya dengan tegas.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Tidak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, Sungmin seperti sedang meremehkan dirinya. Berani sekali dia.

"Well, sepertinya terlalu banyak hal misterius yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Tuan Sok Suci." Ujar Kyuhyun sinis, tatapannya begitu tajam dan menusuk. "Oke, aku akan mencoba menghargai itu sebagai privasimu, tapi kau harus ingat, sekali saja kau mengecewakanku maka aku akan segera menghancurkanmu. Aku akan membuat hidupmu penuh dengan penderitaan. Kau ingat itu baik-baik."

Sungmin tidak bisa lari lagi, perjanjian mereka semakin berat dan akan berujung dengan dendam jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan barang sedikit pun, ia harus bisa memuaskan Kyuhyun sehingga pria tidak perlu berbuat yang macam-macam terhadap dirinya. Yang ia takutkan di sini bukan keselamatan dirinya melainkan keselamatan kekasihnya yang masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun orang berkuasa, ia punya uang dan punya kedudukan untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Ia bisa saja dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan Ji Young lalu menggunakan gadis itu untuk menekan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menghampiri ranjang itu kembali.

"Well, seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan kemarin aku sudah menunjuk pengacara untuk membuat surat perjanjian jual beli kita. Aku tidak mau dirugikan di sini, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengikuti saran darimu. Aku dan pengacara itu sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu siang ini, jadi sambil menunggu saat itu tiba..."

Kyuhyun melepas ikatan pinggang baju mandinya kembali, Sungmin sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang kemarin." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu naik ke atas ranjang.

Sungmin cepat-cepat menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada di dekatnya lalu beringsut mundur.

"Aku belum mandi. Tidakkah sebaiknya aku mandi dulu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Oh, jadi kau mau mempersiapkan dirimu terlebih dahulu? Pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa pasrah padaku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. "Aku ingin kau sekarang."

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu dengan terpaksa membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia terekspos sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun segera naik ke atas tubuhnya lalu menindihnya. Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang selalu menghindari tatapan setiap kali ia mencari-cari dua bola matanya, keberaniannya yang tadinya begitu berkoar-koar itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sungmin benar-benar sudah berada dalam kendalinya.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak ada alasan untuk bersikap malu-malu di hadapanku. Aku sudah melihat bahkan merasakan semua yang ada padamu." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menciumi rahang dan lehernya. Sungmin hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan perasaan jijik.

Sambil menciumi wajah Sungmin Kyuhyun membawa tangannya turun ke bagian paha pemuda itu lalu berusaha untuk membukanya. Dengan sedikit paksaan paha itu membuka untuknya dan Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha tersebut. Setelah itu ia mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai mengeras itu ke lubang anus Sungmin yang masih merah membengkak.

Awalnya masih sakit saat Kyuhyun berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka kembali. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak berlangsung lama, Kyuhyun segera bergerak cepat sesaat miliknya sudah berada di dalam Sungmin. Ia menusuk dan menghujam dengan keras dan dalam. Ia menghentakkan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Sungmin ikut bergerak dalam tarian sensual yang siap mengantar kedua ke dalam surga kenikmatan. Sungmin yang awalnya tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai percintaan semacam ini kini hanya bisa terbuai lewat erangannya yang begitu manis dan mengundang birahi bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kyuhyun semakin gila menikmati tubuhnya, meski masih terjebak di antara perasaan marah dan kecewa Sungmin masih menyisakan perasaan puas yang tiada tara untuk dirinya.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku..." gerutu Kyuhyun serak di telinga Sungmin.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhh..." Sungmin terus mengerang, tubuhnya diserang gila-gilaan. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak lincah di dadanya sedangkan kejantanannya bergerak tepat menghantam titik prostatnya dengan telak. Apa lagi yang bisa katakan? Meskipun kali ini Kyuhyun terkesan agak lebih kasar namun kenikmatan yang ia terima sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, ini sudah keterlaluan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menerima semua serangan kenikmatan ini.

"Kau mulai menikmati semua ini, huh?" goda Kyuhyun sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal.

Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya, serangan Kyuhyun begitu tepat dan mengena. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Ngghh...ohh...ohh...ohh..." Sungmin mengerang tanpa henti, Kyuhyun hampir menghantarkannya menuju puncak.

"Ne, teruslah mengerang manis...teruslah mengerang untukku...karena kau milikku...sshhh...kau selamanya milikku, Lee Sungmin."

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, orgasme datang dengan begitu kuat menghantam semua kesadaran dan melambungkan tubuhnya hingga langit ke-tujuh. Ia lupa akan dirinya, ia lupa dengan semuanya, yang ia tahu tubuhnya kini melayang-layang dalam kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"_You're Mine! Only mine!_"

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Letih sekali. Ia menatap nanar pada bayangan di depan cermin. Pemuda di dalam cermin itu begitu pucat, dengan tubuh telanjang, tatapan mata yang lelah dan sayu serta sembab seperti habis menangis. Itulah dirinya, kasihan sekali.

Sungmin menempelkan keningnya ke cermin besar itu lalu menggeram halus. Tubuhnya masih sakit, terutama di bagian 'itu', entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun membobolnya di sana. Yang ia ingat mereka melakukannya lebih dari empat kali. Sungmin tidak menghitungnya lagi setelah Kyuhyun mengganti kondomnya untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Setelah itu ia pasrah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar lelah dan menyerah.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya kembali lalu menatap bayangannya di depan cermin. Banyak sekali kissmark yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan di dada dan lehernya, bahkan ia menemukan beberapa di antaranya di sekitar pinggul dan pahanya. Ia ingat betul betapa Kyuhyun begitu terobsesi menciumi tubuhnya tadi pagi dan semalam. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia menciumi semua tempat yang bisa ia jangkau bahkan tak ragu untuk meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Kyuhyun betul-betul liar dan bergairah.

Ternyata kabar itu memang benar, gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun seorang kekasih yang begitu pintar di ranjang ternyata bukan hisapan jempol belaka. Sungmin sudah melihat dan merasakannya sendiri, pria itu betul-betul maniak seks dan juga hebat. Sungmin tak ingin munafik, meskipun terkesan agak kasar tapi Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya menikmati semua ini, yah walau pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menyesalinya.

'_**Ji Young...' **_hatinya hancur ketika mengingat nama itu, nama gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Entah bagaimana perasaannya jika ia tahu Sungmin melakukan semua ini untuk dirinya.

'_**Semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.'**_

Air hangat terus turun tubuhnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk berdiri di bawah shower itu untuk beberapa saat lagi. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia mengenakan baju handuknya kembali lalu kembali ke kamar.

Setibanya di kamar Sungmin segera berjalan menuju ranjang, lalu duduk di tepinya. Ia lihat dirinya kembali, ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan berpenampilan seperti ini. Sungmin butuh pakaian, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mengenakan pakaian apa.

Dengan ragu Sungmin berjalan ke arah sofa, di sana ia menemukan sebuah tas belanja dengan merek butik yang cukup ternama. Ia mengambil tas belanja itu lalu memeriksa isinya. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat satu stel pakaian santai yang lengkap dengan pakaian dalam yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Mungkin ini pakaian yang dijanjikan oleh Kyuhyun semalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sungmin segera mengenakan pakaian itu ke tubuhnya. Ia mengenakannya dengan cepat dan hati-hati, ia takut kegiatannya akan membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa itu dan menunggu Kyuhyun di sana. Sebentar lagi siang, Kyuhyun bilang ia ada janji dengan pengacaranya siang ini dan lagi Kyuhyun juga berjanji akan menyerahkan uang itu hari ini.

Sungmin melirik jam di dinding dengan gusar, Kyuhyun belum juga bangun. Sementara itu ia sangat membutuhkan uang itu sekarang, ia harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit dan menyerahkan uang itu agar dokter bisa segera melakukan tindakan operasi untuk Ji Young. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun lalu mengingatkan pembayarannya sekarang? jika ia melakukan itu kyuhyun pasti akan semakin memandang rendah terhadap dirinya. Tapi bukankah tanpa melakukan itu Kyuhyun sudah memandangnya seperti itu, jadi apalagi yang ia risaukan?

Lalu terdengar suara arah tempat tidur, Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai terbangun. Ia mencoba meraba ke sebelahnya seperti sedang mencari-cari sosok Sungmin yang mungkin saja masih berada di sana. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukannya di sana. Masih dengan dibalut selimut Kyuhyun mencoba duduk lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur, matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin. "Bahkan juga sudah mandi. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Oh, baik sekali." Kyuhyun segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju Sungmin. Pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya, Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan telanjang, ia tidak menggunakan apapun di tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah siang." Kata Sungmin masih memalingkan muka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin.

"Tatap wajahku kalau kau sedang bicara denganku." Protes Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya menarik dagu Sungmin lalu memaksa agar pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kau masih malu? Padahal kau sudah melihat semuanya, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

"Masih sok jual mahal, huh?"

"Aku ingin uangku sekarang." kata Sungmin memberanikan diri.

Kyuhyun awalnya terkejut dengan permintaan yang Sungmin yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Akan aku serahkan nanti. Hari ini kau harus temani aku makan siang, setelah itu aku akan menemui pengacaraku untuk membahas masalah surat perjanjian itu. Kau harus menandatangani surat perjanjian itu terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu uangnya akan kukirim ke rekeningmu. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Sungmin lega.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Makan siang mereka berlangsung begitu tenang, Kyuhyun tampak sangat menikmati makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya sedangkan Sungmin terlihat tidak fokus, ia lebih banyak melamun. Makanannya nyaris tidak tersentuh, ia hanya mencicipi sedikit lalu mengaduk-aduknya begitu saja. Makanan itu tidak membuatnya berselera sama sekali.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus pada makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Makanannya sangat enak, hanya saja dirinya memang sedang tidak bernafsu untuk makan saat ini. Pikirannya kini tengah tersita ke rumah sakit, ia masih mencemaskan keadaan Ji Young yang sejak kemarin sore ia tinggalkan. Gadis itu baru saja mendapatkan serangan mendadak, beruntung dokter bisa menanggulanginya dengan baik sehingga ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang Sungmin belum mendapatkan perkembangan terbaru dari rumah sakit, ia yakin suster Lee pasti sedang berusaha menghubungi dirinya, namun sayang ponselnya tidak bisa berfungsi untuk saat ini. Ponsel itu mati total setelah dirinya kehujanan kemarin malam.

"Habiskan makanannya, kau belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi." Suruh Kyuhyun sambil mendorong mangkuk sup Sungmin yang masih belum disentuh oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Sungmin dengan halus.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya dengan agak kasar lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Kali ini kau boleh menolak perintahku, tapi nanti—setelah uang itu berada di tanganmu—kau harus mendengarkan setiap perkataanku. Tubuhmu akan segera jadi milikku, jadi jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang hanya akan merusak dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian tetap diam seperti tadi. Tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba terlalu pasif itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah dan bingung. Apalagi yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda ini? Uang? Tidak lama lagi uang itu akan segera ia kirimkan segera setelah mereka menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk risau. Lagipula Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka mangkir, ia akan menepati janjinya. Uang itu akan sampai dalam jumlah utuh tanpa potongan sama sekali.

Lantas apalagi yang mengganggu pikirannya? Sungmin bahkan tidak tertarik menikmati makanan yang sudah mereka pesan, ia hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu melamun kembali.

'_**Atau jangan-jangan dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan dirinya kepadaku?' **_yeah, itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi bukankah itu sudah terlambat, mereka sudah melangkah hingga sejauh ini, Sungmin tidak akan mungkin bisa mundur lagi. Lagipula apa yang patut ia sesali? Kesucian? Mana ada istilah seperti itu untuk seorang pria, Sungmin terlalu dramatis jika berpikir seperti itu.

Semakin ia memikirkan hal ini Kyuhyun semakin menyadari bahwa Sungmin semakin menyita perhatiannya. Bahkan jauh melebihi obsesinya selama ini. Sungmin membuatnya harus menyediakan ruang khusus untuk segala pikiran dan perhatian yang akan ia curahkan untuknya. Kenyataan itu diperburuk dengan naluri Kyuhyun yang terus mendobrak dan meneriakkan kebutuhannya akan keberadaan Sungmin untuk selalu ada di sisinya. Sungmin seolah tidak boleh jauh dari dirinya. Ini sungguh gila dan baru kali ini ia merasakan hal yang demikian.

Kegilaannya kepada Sungmin mengalahkan semua ketertarikannya pada wanita-wanita cantik yang pernah ia temui sebelum ini. Mereka seolah tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kesederhanaan dan kepolosan sosok pemuda yang satu ini. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa mengalahkan pesona para wanita cantik di luar sana? Apa yang membuatnya begitu berbeda?

Kesal sekali rasanya jika ia memikirkan semua ini. Jawabannya tidak pernah ia temukan. Sungmin terlalu misterius baginya.

Lelah dengan semua pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memikirkan rencananya tentang surat perjanjian itu nanti. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan bersama Sungmin tidak bisa dilegalkan, karena hal semacam itu amat bertentangan dengan hukum di negara ini. Selain itu tidak ada satupun negara yang melegalkan perdagangan manusia. Begitulah yang disebutkan oleh sang pengacara yang tidak lain sahabatnya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**Flashback **_

"_**Apa kau sudah gila? Ini bukan hal yang main-main. Kau membeli tubuh seseorang, Kyuhyun-ah. Ini perbuatan kriminal. Dan lagi kau menjadikannya sebagai budak seks. Apa yang kau lakukan ini sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana jika media mencium masalah ini? Kau bisa terlibat dalam masalah nantinya. Selain itu kau tidak mengenal orang itu dengan baik, bagaimana jika dia menipumu? Kau akan rugi besar karena masalah ini. Hal seperti ini terlalu beresiko." **_

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Melihat Sungmin yang sekarang Kyuhyun yakin orang itu tidak akan berani menipunya. Sungmin sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa, jadi ia tidak akan berani macam-macam mengenai perjanjian ini._

"_Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku mengenal orang ini dengan baik, dia tidak akan berani macam-macam denganku. Lagipula aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini. Kau cukup menyiapkan surat perjanjian itu saja, buat surat itu terlihat selegal mungkin, aku butuh itu untuk mengikatnya. Lagipula aku melakukan semua ini atas sarannya. Dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk membuat surat perjanjian semacam ini."_

"_**Benarkah? Wow, aku tidak menyangka dia berpikir sampai sejauh itu."**_

"_Aku juga tidak menyangka sama sekali. Oleh karena itu aku ingin surat perjanjian itu sudah ada siang ini. Dia sudah tidak sabar menantikan uang dariku. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar sedang butuh banyak uang."_

"_**Baiklah, jika memang itu yang kau minta. Siang ini surat itu akan sampai ke tanganmu."**_

"_Thanks Hyung. Aku sangat menghandalkanmu."_

"_**Yup! Sampai jumpa nanti siang. Aku akan mengabarimu perkembangannya.**_**"**

**Flashback off**

**.**

Pikiran Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada Sungmin kembali. Pemuda itu masih enggan menyentuh makanannya, tatapannya masih saja kosong seperti tadi.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya sebentar lalu menggeleng lemah, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

"Mengenai perjanjian itu..." Sungmin mulai bicara. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi darimu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Tergantung seperti apa permintaan itu."

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau dan untuk seterusnya aku akan selalu memenuhi kebutuhan..." Sungmin mengecilkan suaranya "...kebutuhan seks-mu. Aku hanya meminta kau mau memberikan waktu untuk kehidupan pribadiku. Tidak terlalu banyak, aku hanya meminta jam sehabis pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam saja. Setelah itu aku akan menjadi milikmu lagi."

Kyuhyun tampak heran pada awalnya, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Lagipula permintaan itu tidak terlalu berlebihan. Kyuhyun juga tak ingin terlalu mengekang, asalkan Sungmin mau menjaga kepercayaannya.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah. Lagipula aku selalu pulang malam. Oh ya, apa tempat tinggalmu jauh dari lingkungan kantor?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu jauh, tempat tinggal tidak jauh dari halte waktu itu." jelas Sungmin hati-hati.

"Hm..begitu. Apa kau menyewanya?"

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat tempat tinggalmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa katamu? Tentu saja untuk melihat apakah tempat itu layak untuk aku kunjungi. Aku tidak mungkin akan menggunakan tubuhmu di sembarangan tempat." Ujar Kyuhyun sombong.

"Anda tidak perlu menghina tempat tinggalku seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang ke sana. Bisa tidak kau jaga mulutmu?"

"Hey, jangan membantahku. Aku yang akan menggunakan tubuhmu jadi aku berhak menentukan dimana tempat yang layak untuk melakukannya." Ujar Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan kata-katamu tadi. Kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Keterlaluan? Pembeli adalah raja, Tuan Lee. Aku harap kau tidak lupa itu. Lagipula kita tidak bisa terus-terusan bertemu di hotel. Aku akan sangat sibuk sekali untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, mungkin aku tidak akan sempat lagi meluangkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar memesan kamar hotel. Aku akan menyediakan satu tempat untukmu, mungkin sebuah apartemen baru atau sebuah rumah. Aku akan memikirkannya kembali. Tapi, untuk sementara ini aku akan melihat tempat tinggalmu dulu."

Sungmin hanya terdiam tak membantah. Tugasnya di sini hanya untuk menuruti bukan untuk melawan ataupun membantah ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku melakukan ini agar tidak ada orang yang curiga. Karena apa yang kita lakukan ini terlalu beresiko, aku harap kau mengerti apa maksudku, Tuan Lee."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin Cuma menganggguk setuju, setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Ia juga tidak ingin ada cacat dalam perjanjian mereka kali ini, ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan di tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya lalu mendehem sekilas.

"Sepertinya pengacaraku sudah datang. Aku akan segera menemuinya di lobby. Sementara itu kau kembali lah ke kamar. Aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah urusanku selesai."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya, hendak kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Tunggu dulu." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun kembali. Pria jangkung itu pun segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke hadapan Sungmin, kemudian dengan cepat ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibirnya

"Mulai sekarang biasakanlah untuk selalu memberikan ini setiap kali aku atau kau berpamitan pergi. Kau mengerti?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Jawab Sungmin dengan patuh.

"Bagus." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin menuju lobby hotel.

.

Tbc

Yuhuuuu...chap 4...simple tapi harus publish! Semoga masih betah menantikan chap selanjutnya ^^

See Ya!

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**Mami Ju2E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 5**

**.**

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil menutup map yang berisi salinan surat kontrak yang sudah ia janjikan untuk Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menjelaskan apa-apa saja isi perjanjian yang tertera di dalam surat kontrak tersebut, tak lupa juga ia menjelaskan bagaimana skenario yang ia susun agar surat kontrak itu benar-benar terlihat tidak cacat hukum. Donghae—nama pengacara itu—juga sudah mengusahakan jalan tengah agar perjanjian itu bisa sah di mata hukum.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku pikirkan? Semuanya sangat sempurna. Aku sangat menikmatinya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang begitu puas dan bangga.

"Seriuslah, Kyuhyun. Ini bukan main-main. Kau mempertaruhkan uang dalam jumlah yang cukup besar di sini."

"Aku serius, hyung. Kau pikir aku main-main? Uang 300 ratus juta itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Jadi kau tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Donghae menatap pemuda yang di hadapannya itu dengan gusar, ia harap Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. _**Semoga saja ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan.**_

"Ini sudah gila, Kyu. Jumlah uang yang kau gunakan terlalu fantastis untuk ukuran mangsa kecil yang tidak jelas asal usulnya itu. Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kurasa jauh lebih pantas daripada dia. Dan lagi dia seorang pria, pria yang menurutku tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mereka yang pernah kau gunakan selama ini."

Kyuhyun mendecak tidak setuju, perkataan Donghae yang begitu merendahkan Sungmin ternyata tak sedap didengar oleh telinga. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka jika Donghae berkata seperti itu tentang Sungmin, ia tak rela.

Tetapi kemudian rasa tidak senang itu tertampar oleh kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia juga berpikir seperti itu terhadap Sungmin. Lalu apa bedanya dirinya dengan Donghae saat ini?

"Kau masih punya waktu untuk berubah pikiran sebelum pria itu menandatangani surat perjanjian ini."

"Aku tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan melanjutkannya. Lagipula perjanjian itu sudah berjalan setengahnya, aku sudah meniduri pria itu. Rasanya akan sangat kurang ajar sekali jika aku tidak memberikan uang yang harusnya sudah menjadi hak miliknya."

Untuk yang satu ini Donghae benar-benar terbelalak kaget, tidak disangka Kyuhyun akan berbuat secepat itu.

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya? Apa kau serius?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya, matanya melebar heran.

"Yeah, begitulah." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Sekarang dia sedang menungguku di kamar."

"Jadi karena itu kau begitu ngotot mengajakku bertemu di hotel ini?"

"Yup. Sudahlah hyung, tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Kau sudah lama mengenalku, hal seperti ini harusnya sudah biasa bagimu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak terkejut melihat semua tindakanmu ini, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk seorang pria yang tidak jelas sama sekali. Kau bahkan sudah tidur dengannya, bagaimana jika setelah ini dia akan terus memerasmu?"

"Hey, hyung aku tidak akan miskin hanya karena ulah tikus kecil itu. Berapa pun uang yang akan aku habiskan rasanya tidak ada masalah, asalkan dia bisa memuaskanku."

"Lagi-lagi itu." desah Donghae frustasi. "Kau selalu bicara masalah kepuasan."

"_Wae_? Hyung, kau jangan coba-coba menentangku kali ini. Ayolah, ini kesenanganku. Biarkan aku bermain-main sebentar."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bersenang-senang, ini hidupmu dan juga uangmu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kau orang yang gampang sekali bosan. Aku tidak mau kau menyesali semua ini ketika orang itu sudah tidak bisa memuaskanmu. Perlu kau ingat di sini, dia-seorang-pria, Kyuhyun-ah. Sampai dimana pria itu akan sanggup memuaskanmu? Aku rasa tidak akan lama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, sedikit salut dengan pemikiran pengacara tampan ini. Prediksi Donghae bisa saja benar, ia pun tidak akan bisa menampik jika apa yang dikatakannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

"_Well_, kita lihat saja nanti, hyung. Bosan atau tidak bagiku bukanlah masalah. Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah aku terpuaskan. Kalaupun setelah itu aku memang akan merasa bosan aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan, karena rasa penasaranku sudah terpuaskan di sini."

Setelah itu Donghae hanya mengangguk saja, ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Jika memang begitu aku tidak bisa melarangmu lagi. Kau yang berbuat, kau yang menjalani dan kau jugalah yang akan merasakan bagaimana hasil akhirya. Tapi jujur sebagai seorang teman aku belum bisa menerima kau melakukan hal semacam ini."

"Tenang saja, hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

"Yeah, aku percaya padamu." Gerutu Donghae sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Serahkan surat kontrak ini kepada orang itu. Suruh dia menandatanganinya, beri salinannya, setelah itu serahkan surat kontrak yang asli kepadaku. Kau sudah bisa mentransfer uang itu setelahnya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, hyung. Kau memang selalu bisa ku andalkan."

Donghae hanya membalas dengan anggukan ringan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Lee Sungmin, aku tidak menyangka kau akan tertarik padanya. Aku tidak melihat ada yang istimewa pada sosoknya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai misterius. Wajar jika Donghae berkata seperti itu, karena pada awalnya dirinya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun belakangan ia pun semakin sadar ternyata Sungmin memang istimewa. Entah itu gender, sikap ataupun perilakunya, Sungmin yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaris mati penasaran. Bahkan rasa penasaran itu kian besar setelah ia berhasil memiliki pemuda itu.

"Dia itu pemuda yang kita temui di acara pameran waktu itu 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, Donghae memang berada di sana saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"_Well, good luck_ saja dariku Kyuhyun-ah. Semoga kau tidak akan datang dan mengeluh-ngeluh lagi padaku setelah ini. Tuhan memberkatimu."

"Thank You."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Kau akan pindah ke apartemen barumu malam ini juga." Final, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang kecil dengan sofa berwarna krem lembut dan penerangannya yang agak redup. Matanya tidak terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya serendah ini.

"H-hey, maksudmu apa?" Sungmin mengejar langkah Kyuhyun, agak tertatih mengingat nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya yang masih terasa.

"Kau akan pindah ke apartemen baru-mu. Apa kalimatku kurang jelas?"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku pindah? Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat tinggalku yang ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya pada ruangan di sekeliling mereka.

"Kau bilang ini tempat tinggal? Bagiku ini kandang. Tempat ini tidak layak untuk ditinggali." Ujar Kyuhyun menghina, lalu meringis jijik setelah mendaratkan matanya pada keadaan ruangan di tempat tinggal Sungmin yang kelewat sederhana.

"Tapi aku nyaman tinggal di sini." Ujar Sungmin keras.

"Tapi aku tidak." Balas Kyuhyun tegas. "Kau mau apa sekarang, huh?"

Sungmin mengerut kesal lalu kembali ke dalam, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak akan pindah." Kata Sungmin tegas.

"Sayangnya kau harus pindah, Tuan Lee. Jika aku katakan pindah maka kau akan pindah. Jangan coba-coba membantah ucapanku lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Kemasi semua barang-barangmu. Bawa saja secukupnya. Aku tunggu kau di bawah. Kita akan ke apartemen barumu sekarang."

"Hey, aku tidak—"

"Sekali lagi kau membantah, maka kau harus siap dengan konsekuensinya."

'_**Shit!'**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah—atau terlalu mewah—dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil—ataupun menengah—dengan perabot serta desain interior begitu indah dan berkelas bahkan juga terbebas dari kebisingan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka tiba di ruangan tengah apartemen itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan malas-malasan. Apartemennya sangat bagus, bohong jika ia tidak menyukainya. Namun masalahnya ia tidak terbiasa dengan gaya hidup seperti ini. Apartemen ini begitu asingnya baginya, ia merindukan tempat tinggalnya yang lama.

"Yeah..." jawab Sungmin sambil menyeret kopernya ke tengah-tengah ruangan.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mendecak kesal.

"Kau tidak suka? Apa perlu aku carikan yang lebih bagus daripada ini? Kita masih punya waktu, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mencarikan apartemen lain untukmu."

Sungmin berjengit tiba-tiba lalu memasang wajah puas sebisanya. Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila daripada ini.

"Oh tidak, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku benar-benar suka. Apartemen ini sangat bagus. Bagus sekali."

Kyuhyun awalnya masih belum percaya, ia tahu Sungmin sedang memaksakan dirinya, pemuda ini tidak pintar berbohong.

"Ya sudah. Taruh barang-barangmu di kamar utama."

"Ka-kamar utama? Ta-tapi—"

"Apartemen ini hanya memiliki dua kamar, satu kamar utama dan satu lagi kamar tamu. Kau gunakan kamar utama."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu, jika ia tidur di kamar utama, lantas bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah pria itu juga akan tinggal di sini?

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di rumahku." Kata Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin. "Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan meninggalkan rumah keluargaku. Tapi aku akan selalu berkunjung ke sini, mungkin sehabis pulang kerja atau sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Aku akan selalu mengusahakan untuk mampir ke sini."

"Aku tinggal sendirian di sini?" tanya Sungmin tanpa berpikir terlbih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu melempar senyum jahilnya kepada Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa kesepian? Tenang saja, aku akan sering-sering datang ke sini."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli akan sesering apa Kyuhyun berkunjung ke tempat ini. Yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah apakah dirinya akan terbiasa tinggal di tempat yang besar dan mewah seperti ini?

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku akan pulang ke rumahku. Aku serahkan apartemen ini kepadamu. Kau boleh mengaturnya sesukamu, kau juga boleh menambahkan perabot yang kau butuhkan. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin di sini."

Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling ruangan apartemen itu, sudah terlalu lengkap dan mewah, apa lagi yang mau ia tambahkan?

"Ehmm...sebelum kau pergi. Aku ingin berpamitan sebentar." Kata Sungmin.

"Pamit? Kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan. Kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita 'kan? Aku diberi waktu untuk diriku sendiri sampai jam sembilan malam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk ringan, "Oh, yang itu. Hm...tentu saja. Pergilah."

"Uhm..._gomawo_." kata Sungmin sambil membungkuk rendah.

"Sama-sama." Balas Kyuhyun pelan. Ia pun mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna emas dari dalam sana. Ia menyerahkan kartu itu ke tangan Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Itu kartu debitku. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk membeli semua kebutuhanmu. Untuk sementara kau pakai saja punyaku, besok akan aku buatkan satu atas namamu."

Sungmin tidak terima, ia segera meletakkan kartu debit itu ke tangan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Aku cuma butuh 300 ratus juta itu saja. Kau tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu. Jangan menolak pemberianku." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu itu kembali.

"Maaf, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya." Tolak Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menerima penolakan apapun lagi darimu, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak ingin aku ingatkan apa dan bagaimana posisimu di sini, bukan? Jadi sebaiknya kau ambil kartu ini dan jadilah peliharaan yang baik. Itu bagus untuk keselamatanmu."

Sungmin akhirnya menyerah setelah mendengar gertakan terselubung itu, pada akhirnya tugasnya memang hanya taat dan patuh saja pada perintah sang majikan.

"Ba-baiklah." Dengan terpaksa diterimanya kartu itu.

"Anak pintar." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aku akan datang lagi nanti malam."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin lalu memulai ritual baru mereka.

"Mana ciumanku?" bisiknya menggoda.

Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat enggan. Apakah harus berciuman?

"Ayo, mana ciuman perpisahannya?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan paksa, lalu menjinjitkan kakinya. Dengan pelan dimajukan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Chuuuu...

Bibir mereka bersentuhan selama beberapa detik. Sungmin segera menarik wajahnya kembali lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan malu.

"Good job." Kata Kyuhyun senang. "Aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi Sungmin segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi juga. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya lalu mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai. Usai mengganti pakaian, ia pun segera menghubungi petugas penjaga lobby apartemen agar memesankan taksi untuknya.

"Selamat sore Tuan Lee, taksi anda sudah datang." Sapa penjaga itu setelah ia sampai di lobby.

"Terima kasih banyak, ajushii." Balas Sungmin ramah.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Sungmin-sshi." Suster Lee segera menghampirinya ketika Sungmin muncul dari ujung lorong rumah sakit. "Kau sudah datang?"

"Selamat sore, suster." Sapa Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu kelihatan sangat pucat sekali." Kata suster muda itu khawatir.

"Aku memang kurang enak badan. Aku kehujanan saat pulang dari rumah sakit tempo hari. Tapi sekarang sudah agak lebih baikan. Oh iya, aku sudah mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi Ji Young."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Suster Lee segera mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di bangku tunggu yang disediakan di sepanjang lorong. Mereka duduk di sana untuk mendengarkan cerita Sungmin lebih detil.

"Aku...aku mendapatkan pinjaman lagi dari perusahaan." Jelas Sungmin memulai ceritanya, ia memulainya dengan kebohongan. Lagipula akan sangat menyedihkan jika ia menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Suster Lee tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam dua hari ini.

"Begitukah?" seru Suster itu tidak percaya. "Mereka memberikan pinjaman itu kembali? Bagus sekali, Sungmin-sshi. Orang-orang di perusahaanmu sepertinya sangat baik padamu."

Sungmin mengernyih, siapa yang baik di sini? Sejauh ini ia belum menemukan orang yang pantas ia sebut baik di sana. yang ia temukan malah seorang iblis berstelan jas dan kelakuannya yang begitu arogan. Pantaskah orang itu ia sebut baik?

"Kalau memang begitu aku sangat lega mendengarnya. Aku pikir kau sudah menyerah untuk mencari biaya operasi tunanganmu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sengaja menyisihkan uangku untuk menambah biaya operasi Ji Young. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak butuh, kau sudah mendapatkan uang itu, Sungmin-sshi. Aku senang mendengarnya." Kata Suster itu tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih suster Lee. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu dia cepat-cepat sadar dari komanya. Ji Young sudah terlalu lama tertidur, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi aku pun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku memohon pinjaman pada perusahaan. Awalnya mereka menolak, tapi setelah aku membujuk mereka dan menjanjikan akan membayar dengan tepat waktu, mereka pun setuju dan memberikan pinjaman itu padaku." Kata Sungmin seolah sedang berfantasi. Ia sedang berbohong, ia bahkan tersenyum dan nyaris menangis bagai terharu seolah apa yang ia ceritakan itu nyata. Karena sejujurnya ia berharap itulah yang terjadi.

Suster Lee tersenyum senang, tampak salut dan terkesima dengan cerita fiktif itu. Ia tak tahu kenyataan pahit di belakang semua cerita itu.

"Sekarang, aku harus giat bekerja. Aku tidak boleh malas dan juga tidak boleh sakit. Makanya aku putuskan untuk istirahat seharian."

Suster Lee tersenyum lagi, agaknya ikut merasa lega jika Sungmin sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ikut memberati pikirannya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku ikut senang. Hm, aku akan memberimu beberapa vitamin agar tubuhmu tetap bugar. Aku rasa kau sangat membutuhnya di saat-saat seperti sekarang, kau mungkin akan sering lembur dan pulang malam. Nanti kuambilkan yah?" kata suster itu bersemangat.

"Tidak usah repot-repot suster Lee, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan sungkan, aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kau mau menggunakannya. Kau pasti tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang sakit saat Ji Young terbangun dan melihatmu nanti 'kan?"

Hati Sungmin tergerak kembali, Ji Young sebagai motivasi tak pernah gagal membuatnya untuk selalu tegar menatap ke depan. Gadis itu—disaat tak terbangun sekalipun—selalu mendorong Sungmin untuk selalu tegar menjalani hidupnya. Ia memang sendiri menjalani semua ini, tapi ia yakin tangan Ji Young tengah menggenggam erat tangannya kini. Menguatkan, menyemangati, dan mendo'akan agar perjuangannya akan tidak akan pernah sia-sia.

"Ne, aku harus terlihat sehat saat Ji Young bangun nanti."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu meletakkan kedua kakinya di bahu kursi. Tidak sopan memang, toh nyatanya tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini, selain dirinya tentunya.

"Aku lelah..." gumamnya lemah. Ini lelah dalam artian sebenarnya, lelah secara fisik dan juga lelah secara batin.

Dengan antisipasi seadanya Sungmin memijit-mijit sendiri bahunya, berharap pegal dan penatnya bisa berkurang. Setelah dirasanya pijitan itu sedikit membantu, Sungmin beralih ke kepalanya, dipijitnya keningnya sebentar dengan gerakan memutar yang menyebar di sekitar kening dan pelipisnya.

Setelah itu Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah lalu mengambil kantong belanjaan yang dari tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Sungmin membawa belanjaannya ke dapur. Setibanya di dapur ia segera mengeluarkan isi kantong tersebut lalu memisahkannya. Sebagian ia masukkan ke dalam kulkas sebagian lagi ia biarkan tinggal di atas meja dapur.

Puas dengan persediaan isi kulkas yang baru saja diisinya Sungmin segera mengambil bungkusan makanan yang tadi ia tinggalkan di atas meja. Ia membuka isi bungkusan tersebut lalu memindahkannya ke wadah tahan panas yang ia temukan di lemari gantung. Setelah itu ia memanaskan makanan itu ke dalam oven, tak lupa mengatur suhu dan waktunya terlebih dahulu.

Sambil menunggu makanannya dipanaskan Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kulkas dan mulai mengamati benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

Tadi ia sudah ke rumah sakit, ia sudah mengurus biaya operasi Ji Young. Jika tidak ada halangan operasi akan dilakukan satu minggu lagi. Sungmin akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega, setidaknya satu masalah sudah bisa ia atasi dengan baik. Sekarang ia hanya menyerahkan semuanya di tangan Tuhan, berharap Ji Young akan tetap kuat selama operasi berlangsung nanti.

"Hey," Sungmin terkejut mendengar ada suara lain menyapa dirinya, ia pun segera menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana sedang menatap dirinya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya lalu berjalan santai menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau melamun." Kata Kyuhyun setelah berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar pada kulkas lalu sedikit bergeser untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu makananku dipanaskan." Katanya sambil menunjuk oven yang masih menyala.

"Kau beli makanan? Diluar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, menunjuk oven itu dengan dongakan dagunya.

"Tadi aku mampir ke supermarket, aku beli beberapa kebutuhan dapur. Aku membeli seperlunya saja. Kulihat kulkasmu masih kosong, makanya kuputuskan untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisinya. Maaf jika aku tidak minta izin terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun tertawa geli, "Sepertinya aku lupa menyuruh mereka mengisi kulkasnya. Kau harus repot-repot belanja karenanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bahan-bahan yang kubeli tidak terlalu banyak."

"Lain kali kau cukup tuliskan apa-apa saja kebutuhanmu, nanti akan kusuruh orang untuk belanja."

"Aku lebih suka belanja kebutuhanku sendiri, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyuruh orang untuk melakukannya." Kata Sungmin tegas. Kyuhyun sepintas memperlakukannya bak seorang 'putri', padahal statusnya lebih pantas disebut sebagai seorang budak. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun bersikap baik hanya untuk menutupi kebusukannya. Lagipula ia memang sudah terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang tidak ingin berdebat, ia mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin melakukan apa yang ia suka.

"Lalu sekarang kau sedang memanaskan makan malam untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun terfokus pada oven yang sudah selesai memanaskan makanan Sungmin yang ada di dalamnya.

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan wadah itu dari dalam oven lalu menyalin isinya ke atas piring.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin mencoba memulai pembicaraan sesantai mungkin, ia sedang berusaha menutupi perasaan gugupnya saat Kyuhyun sudah berada sedekat ini.

Kyuhyun berpindah ke belakang Sungmin, lalu memerangkapkan tubuh mungil itu di antara meja dan tubuh jangkungnya. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau punya apa untuk kumakan, hm?" bisik Kyuhyun selembut mungkin, tubuh Sungmin menegang sesaat.

Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, ia meraih sendok lalu membuat kesibukan dengan mengaduk makanannya dengan benda tersebut. Kyuhyun tertawa rendah di telinganya, ia tersentak, suara tawa itu menggetar dan menghembuskan nafas hangat di kulit lehernya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh sekaligus menakutkan.

"Aku masih punya satu lagi. Mau kupanaskan untukmu?" tanya Sungmin yang masih saja gugup, sendok itu nyaris saja terlepas dari tangannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang itu untuk persediaan makanmu? Jika kau berikan itu untukku lalu besok kau makan dengan apa?"

"Aku masih punya telur dan roti untuk sarapan besok pagi. Lagipula aku bisa belanja lagi besok." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu memindahkan tangannya ke perut Sungmin, ia memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Masih dengan posisi kepalanya yang dekat di leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengusapkan hidungnya ke kulit Sungmin lalu menyesapi aromanya.

"Kau wangi sekali, Sungmin-ah." Gumam Kyuhyun rendah.

Sungmin tak sadar sudah memiringkan kepalanya, hal itu memberi banyak ruang agar Kyuhyun lebih leluasa menjelajahi lehernya. Kyuhyun menyusuri leher itu dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan panas, pelan-pelan ia membawa bibirnya ke rahang Sungmin lalu memberikan sebuah gigitan kecil yang membuat Sungmin berjengit sadar.

Tuukk!

Sendok di pegangan Sungmin terlepas dan membentur meja, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap ke arah sendok itu sekilas. Setelah itu ia menatap Sungmin kembali, pemuda itu terlihat kaku dan gugup, tangannya mengepal gemetar.

"Kalau begitu panaskan satu untukku. Kebetulan aku tidak sempat makan di rumah. Aku juga lapar." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, berharap itu bisa mengurangi perasaan gugup Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mengendurkan kepalan tengannya lalu menatap lurus ke atas meja, tubuhnya bagai lemas. Ia nyaris saja terperangkap lagi dalam kabut menakutkan itu, ia hampir tidak ingat dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi teramat berbahaya bagi dirinya, ia bisa kehilangan kendali secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sofa." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Setelah itu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di dapur.

"Urghh..." geram Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Ia mengambil sendoknya kembali lalu meletakkannya ke atas piring. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kulkas, menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, Sungmin tertunduk menatap lantai tempatnya berpijak, lama sekali. Dan, benteng yang tadinya begitu kokoh itu pun runtuh seketika. Sungmin merosot ke lantai, bahunya berguncang hebat. Sungmin memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat, ia benamkan wajahnya di sana, mengubur semua tangis kesedihan dalam-dalam.

"Ji Young-ie..." gumamnya menahan isak tangis. "Ji Young-ah...cepat bangun..._oppa_ membutuhkanmu..."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun tampaknya cukup menikmati makan malam yang Sungmin hidangkan untuk dirinya, sementara Sungmin tampak tidak peduli sama sekali. Mereka duduk berjauhan, dari ujung ke ujung mereka berjarak, seolah ada pembatas besar yang memisahkan keduanya.

Sambil makan sesekali Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dari ekor matanya, mengamati sosok yang kelihatan suka menyendiri itu dari ujung sofa.

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, memutuskan bahwa perutnya sudah kenyang.

Sungmin menghentikan kunyahannya beberapa detik lalu menelannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Sungmin balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak suka melihat cara Sungmin mengelak.

"Yeah, aku lihat matamu agak merah dan sembab, seperti orang habis menangis." Sebut Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap kedua matanya dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Mungkin karena aku kurang istirahat, mataku jadi terlihat lelah seperti habis menangis."

Sungmin berbohong, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Siapa pun yang melihat Sungmin sekarang mungkin juga akan berpendapat yang sama dengan dirinya. Kenapa Sungmin tidak jujur saja, toh Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berminat mencari tahu alasan kenapa ia harus menangis.

"Begitukah?"

Sungmin hanya menunduk tidak menjawab, ia memilih fokus pada makanannya.

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Sungmin-ah. Lain kali cobalah berakting yang lebih meyakinkan jika kau ingin berbohong di depanku."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan sofa. Namun sebelum itu ia berkata lagi,

"Satu hal lagi, bagimu aku mungkin seorang bajingan. Tapi adakalanya seorang bajingan bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Menangis sendiri tidak selalu menunjukkan bahwa kau itu kuat ataupun tegar. Kau tinggal di sini, kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, apapun masalahmu akan menjadi perhatianku. Jangan bersikap seolah kau tertekan olehku, karena semua ini terjadi bukan karenaku saja. Kau yang menjual dirimu padaku, aku hanya membeli apa yang kau tawarkan."

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini." gumam Sungmin membela diri. Ia meletakkan piringnya ke atas meja lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Aku lebih suka kau mengatakan 'belum' daripada 'tidak'. Jika kau mengatakan 'tidak' maka kau tidak akan pernah berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. Buka matamu, lihat dimana kau sekarang."

"Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini." kata Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Bukan kah kau sendiri yang bilang bukan urusanku untuk tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini."

Sungmin terdiam kalah lalu menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam, kata-kata dan langkahnya benar-benar sudah terkunci sekarang. Ia tidak akan bisa asal bicara di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau pembicaraan seperti ini terulang lagi. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengingatkanmu, Sungmin."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin masih duduk diam di sofa, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses menusuk dan menambah dalam luka di hatinya selama ini. Ia tidak bisa membantah ataupun membela diri sama sekali. Kyuhyun benar, sepenuhnya benar. Dia berhak berkata seperti itu karena posisinya yang mengharuskan. Sedangkan posisi Sungmin yang jelas-jelas lemah memang tidak akan diuntungkan sama sekali.

"_**Menangis sendiri tidak selalu menunjukkan bahwa kau itu kuat ataupun tegar" **_

Ia ingat tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Jika itu memang benar maka Sungmin semakin tidak berdaya.

'_**Menangis sendiri, huh? Kau memang mudah berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa.'**_

Satu-satunya orang tempatnya menangis kini sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

"Ji Young-ie..." gumamnya semakin sedih. Perasaannya kian buruk saja. "Aku benar 'kan, _chagi?_"

'_**Semua ini untukmu, Ji Young-ah. Kuatkan aku untuk menghadapi manusia itu. Kuatkan aku Ji Young-ie...'**_

.

Tbc...

**Banyak perubahan di sini, tapi g kentara bgt sih. Yang pernah baca novel aslinya pasti tau dimana perbedaannya. ^^**

**See You Next Chap!**

**.**

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 6**

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan itu, membawa dua cangkir teh bersamanya. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Sungmin. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mengambil cangkirnya. Kini keduanya duduk dengan santai. Suasana kaku setelah perdebatan singkat mereka sebelumnya perlahan mulai mencair. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tampaknya sama-sama memilih untuk melupakan percakapan mereka tadi.

"Teh bagus diminum selagi masih hangat." Kata Kyuhyun setelah menyesap tehnya. Sungmin masih belum meminumnya sama sekali, ia hanya memegang cangkir itu dengan kedua tangannya, menjaga agar minuman yang ada di dalamnya tetap hangat.

Merasa tak enak hati, Sungmin mengangkat pelan cangkirnya ke ujung bibir lalu meminumnya.

'_**Tidak terlalu manis, tidak terlalu panas. Semuanya pas.'**_ Ungkap Sungmin dalam hati. Tidak disangka Kyuhyun bisa membuat teh dengan rasa yang cukup lumayan seperti ini. Mungkin pria ini sudah biasa melakukannya.

"Teh bisa membuatmu rileks." Kata Kyuhyun santai sambil mengambil sebuah tas laptop yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperhatikan kegiatan Kyuhyun menyalakan gadget tersebut.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. "Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum sempat aku selesaikan saat masih kantor. Seharusnya aku menyelesaikannya kemarin, tapi berhubung aku sedang ada urusan denganmu, aku memutuskan untuk menundanya dulu. Sekarang, selagi masih ada waktu aku ingin menyelesaikannya." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan laptop itu di atas pahanya.

Sungmin meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali. Setelah itu ia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk mengutak-atik dokumen yang tengah tampil di layar laptopnya.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Rasa ingin tahu tiba-tiba saja menggelitiknya. Sekali lagi ia harus setuju dengan gosip yang ia dengar tentang Kyuhyun selama ini. Kyuhyun memang gila kerja, ia bahkan membawa pekerjaan sampai ke rumah.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, masih belum menangkap arah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin barusan.

"Membawa pekerjaanmu ke rumah." Kata Sungmin menjelaskan. "Apakah selalu seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak selalu. Lagipula ini jauh lebih baik daripada meninggalkannya terbengkalai di meja kerjaku. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikannya di rumah, kenapa tidak? Aku tidak ingin ada waktuku yang terbuang percuma."

'_**Termasuk waktu untuk berburu mangsa?' **_batin Sungmin dengan sinis.

"Orang-orang di divisiku sering menyebutmu gila kerja. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi hari ini aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Jadi, begitu banyak gosip yang beredar tentangku di perusahaan. Katakan apa lagi yang kau dengar?"

"Hanya itu. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik mendengar cerita orang-orang tentangmu." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak ingin waktuku terbuang percuma."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, Sungmin semakin menarik perhatiannya. Laptop yang ada di pangkuannya pun mulai terabaikan.

"Berarti kau juga sama sepertiku, gila kerja." Kata Kyuhyun lalu meneruskan pandangannya ke layar laptop. Ada rasa perasaan puas ketika dirinya dan Sungmin terlibat dalam pembicaraan ringan ini. Ia seolah ingin menampilkan sisi lain dirinya yang selama ini dicap begitu dingin dan keras di hadapan semua orang. Ia ingin dipandang berbeda, diperlakukan berbeda serta ditatap dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas, mereka mungkin memiliki kesamaan dalam hal ini. Tapi tetap saja ada banyak hal yang akan selalu membedakan mereka.

"Aku memang gila kerja, tapi aku tahu sampai dimana batas kemampuanku." _**Setidaknya sampai takdir berbuat tidak adil padaku. **_Terusnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tertawa rendah, Sungmin tidak nampak tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Jadi kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi daripada ini?" tanya Kyuhyun menguji.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya balik, tidak bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku." Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sungmin masih belum mengerti.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bisa kau perjelas maksud pertanyaanmu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Ia mencium ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan dibalik pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan? Tapi rasanya pertanyaannya tadi sangatlah mudah dimengerti. Kyuhyun hanya ingin tahu apakah Sungmin akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila selain menjual dirinya seperti ini. Mereka sedang membicarakan 'batas kemampuan' tadi, bukan? Harusnya Sungmin segera menangkap maksudnya pertanyaan itu.

"Lupakan." Kata Kyuhyun memilih untuk membuang rasa ingin tahunya tersebut. Lagipula pertanyaan tadi begitu provokatif, ia tidak ingin ada bibit-bibit keributan lagi di antara dirinya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin protes dan menuntut agar Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksudnya tadi, tapi setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresinya dingin dan menyuarakan aku-tidak-mau-membahasnya-lagi itu membuat dirinya urung untuk bertanya lagi.

Setelah itu keduanya sama-sama diam, sama-sama memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor yang ada di depan matanya sedangkan Sungmin sibuk dengan ketidaksibukannya.

Sungmin hanya duduk di sofa itu, seperti tadi, diujung sofa yang satunya. Berjarak sekali dari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi saat ini.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Kyuhyun bicara lagi, matanya masih fokus ke layar laptopnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, memastikan apakah matanya sudah lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Belum." Jawabnya yakin.

"Jika kau mengantuk kau boleh tidur lebih dulu." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu."

Sungmin kelihatan masih ragu, tapi jujur ia sebenarnya belum ingin tidur. Apartemen ini masih terasa asing baginya, bahkan ketika ia tidak sedang sendiri pun rasanya tetap saja sama. Harusnya dengan fasilitas yang mewah, kenyamanan yang superior dan ketenangan yang selalu didambakan dari setiap hunian seperti ini sudah mampu membuatnya betah. Namun kenyataannya ia tidak merasakan hal itu sama sekali.

"Atau kau mau menemaniku di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"

"Jika kau memang belum mengantuk mungkin kau bisa temani aku di sini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu fokus pada laptopnya kembali.

Sungmin agaknya masih bingung, tidur sekarang sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ia akan meninggalkan pria ini sendirian di sini. Apakah itu tidak sopan namanya? Secara kasar Kyuhyun adalah majikannya, sedangkan dirinya bisa disebut budak ataupun peliharaan. Tugas seorang budak adalah selalu ada di samping majikannya, itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu di sini." Putus Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, senang sekali rasanya bisa mengendalikan Sungmin tanpa harus membuat tegang urat sarafnya. Ternyata uang 300 juta itu tidak terbuang sia-sia. Ia cukup puas dengan sikap Sungmin yang terkesan mulai jinak sekarang.

"Teh-ku sepertinya sudah mulai habis. Bisakah kau buatkan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat cangkir tehnya yang hampir kosong.

Sungmin menengok ke arah meja tempat cangkir itu diletakkan. Ia mengangguk patuh lalu mengangkat cangkir tersebut dan membawanya ke dapur.

'_**Ini semakin menarik saja.' **_kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

'_**Sungmin...Sungmin...Sungmin?'**_

"Sungmin? Hey, Sungmin..."

Terdengar ada suara sayup-sayup sampai memanggil namanya. Seperti bisikan yang begitu dekat dengan indera pendengarannya, namun tidak bisa ia jangkau.

"Sungmin...Sungmin..."

Suara itu terus memanggilnya, begitu lembut dan sabar. Seperti panggilan sayang seorang ibu kepada buah hatinya yang sedang tertidur lelap, tak tega membangunkan sang anak yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Sungmin..."

Suara lembut itu kini terasa begitu sempurna dan menyejukkan disaat ia ikut merasakan ada tangan besar membelai pipinya. Tangan itu menelusuri pipinya, mengikuti garis rahangnya kemudian berhenti di sudut bibirnya yang tampak mengerucut tanpa ia sadari.

Sebuah gelak tawa rendah menginterupsi sebutan namanya, seperti ungkapan kagum atau gemas dari si pemilik tangan dan suara tadi.

"Sungmin..." Namanya disebut lagi. Bolehkah ia tidak usah menyahut agar suara itu terus menyebut namanya?

'_**Siapa? Siapa?' **_Rasa ingin tahunya begitu mendebarkan, bukan rasa keingintahuan yang menjengkelkan, yang hanya ingin membuatnya berpikir untuk menghajar atau memburu siapapun yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya disaat ia tidak ingin diganggu seperti ini.

"Sungmin-ah...jika kau masih belum bangun aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga." Nada suara itu masih terdengar lembut namun diekori oleh ancaman yang cukup mengerikan. Sungmin seperti tersengat oleh listrik bertegangan tinggi, ia membuka matanya, terbangun dengan perasaan yang tidak tentram sama sekali.

"Mau apa kau?" tembaknya langsung, dengan ketus dan sadis. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, bukan lagi di ujung sofa.

"Kau tertidur. Sepertinya kau kebosanan menungguku."

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusapkannya ke kedua matanya. Oh ya, matanya terasa berat, mengantuk? Sudah jelas. Ia tertidur saat sedang menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Uhmm...maaf. Aku tidak sadar sudah tertidur di sini." Gumamnya sedikit tak enak hati. Memalukan sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. "Sebaiknya kita pindah ke kamar. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di sana. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Laptop Kyuhyun sudah tersimpan rapi dalam tasnya.

"Urmm. Ba-baik."

Sungmin segera menurunkan kakinya dari sofa lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" cegat Sungmin segera menghadap Kyuhyun. Pria itu sedang mengumpulkan berkas-berkas dan tas laptopnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kita? Maksudnya? Kau. . .aku. . .kita? Kamar?"

"Aku tidak mungkin tidur di kamar tamu, bukan?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya hendak membalas, tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dan, ya! Aku akan tidur di sini. Sekarang ayo masuk kamar dan tidur."

"Ta-tapi..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugupkah ia? Bukankah kemarin mereka sudah melakukan itu, jadi rasanya sudah bukan masalah lagi jika mereka kembali tidur bersama. Yang perlu ia ingat disini, itu memang sudah jadi tugasnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Oh...uh...erm...tidak apa-apa. A-ayo ke kamar." Ajak Sungmin terbata-bata.

Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu lebih dulu lalu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah merapikan laptop dan berkas-berkas pentingnya.

Sungmin segera naik ke tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri di kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak menunggu Kyuhyun, tidak menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tidak berbasa basi terlebih dahulu sebelum menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut berwarna krem tebal yang ada di sana.

Sambil menggulung tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut itu, Sungmin berharap semoga Kyuhyun tidak meminta jatahnya malam ini. Bokongnya masih terasa nyeri.

**Grepp!**

'_**Oh, sial!' **_Sepertinya harapan itu tidak akan terkabul. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tubuhnya Sungmin menegang dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba-tiba bergemuruh takut dan panik. Tangannya mengepal kuat dari dalam selimut tebal itu, seolah sedang menguatkan dirinya yang sudah terpojok dengan segala pertahanan yang tersisa. Tidak bisakah semua ini hilangkan dari garis waktunya? Tidak bisakah saat-saat seperti ini terjadi hanya dalam satu kilatan saja, bukan dalam bentuk perlambatan seperti tayangan _slow motion _yang begitu pelan dan menyiksa.

"Kau ada bersamaku. Malam ini, di tempat tidur ini. Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bodoh jika aku menyia-nyiakanmu sekarang." bisik Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat dan menuntut.

Sungmin merasa dirinya kian kecil. Tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa melawan. Ini akan terus mengalir dan mengikis semua kekuatannya hingga habis. Kata-kata Kyuhyun seperti pisau yang terus mengiris-iris hatinya dengan begitu pelan dan tajam. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Kyuhyun masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, belum melakukan tindakan yang lebih berani daripada itu. Pelan-pelan ia akan bertindak kali ini, tidak ingin terlihat memaksa atau sedang terburu nafsu. Ia harus menikmati ini secara perlahan agar sensasinya semakin terasa dan tetap tinggal.

Sungmin memang belum berpengalaman, dan itu benar. Sebagai seorang yang mendambakan kenikmatan sejati dalam berhubungan seks ia tentu harus melakukannya dengan partner yang pintar dan juga berpengalaman. Namun masalahnya Sungmin tidak mempunyai dua kualifikasi tersebut. Kyuhyun malah di hadapkan pada 'bahan mentah' yang belum sempat diolah oleh tangan profesional. Lantas, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

'_**Aku akan mengajarinya cara memuaskanku di ranjang.'**_ Ya, itulah rencananya kali ini. Sungmin akan ditempa dengan pendidikan seks dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup berpengalaman. Katakan ini gila, katakan ini aneh atau bahkan kau boleh mengatakan ini menjijikkan. Tapi Kyuhyun berhak melakukan apapun terhadap barang kepunyaannya. Ingat, ia sudah membeli Sungmin seharga 300 juta. Itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, kawan.

"Bukan bajumu." Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuh Sungmin lalu memutar tubuh itu agar berbalik menghadap dirinya.

Sungmin—yang tentu saja hanya bisa pasrah—mematuhi suruhan sang majikan. Satu persatu ia lepas kancing bajunya, pelan-pelan dan gemetar. Begitu berat ia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Cukup!" Setop Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin membuka kancing terakhir.

Kini Sungmin berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur tersebut dengan dada terekspos, Kyuhyun sengaja menyibak baju itu agar Sungmin terlihat seksi dan menggoda. Dan ternyata benar, Sungmin memang terlihat lebih menggoda dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Sekarang perhatian Kyuhyun berpindah ke bagian celananya, ia kembali memberi intruksi.

"Buka celanamu."

Sungmin segera mematuhi, ia melepaskan kait celananya lalu mendorong celana itu lepas dari tubuhnya. Kini hanya tinggal _boxer_ putih ketat yang melindungi area vitalnya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun naik ke atas tubuh Sungmin lalu menindihnya. Tak siap dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun di atas tubuhnya, Sungmin sempat menjerit protes meski tidak terlalu keras. Ia segera menahan dada Kyuhyun agar tubuh itu tidak terlalu menghimpit tubuhnya. Kesannya terlalu intim dan rasanya cukup aneh, ia tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, _staring contest _untuk menundukkan keangkuhan satu sama lain. Bola mata intens keduanya menyiratkan dua perasaan yang berbeda, yang satu ingin menunjukkan perlawanan sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat kuat dan ingin mendominasi yang lain.

"Nghh..." Kyuhyun bermain curang, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dan _boxer_ masing-masing. Sungmin pun mengerang, spontan memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya, huh? Apakah tubuhmu mulai terasa panas?" desah Kyuhyun dengan sengaja di telinga Sungmin. Bersamaan dengan itu ia meniupkan udara hangat ke daun telinganya yang sensitif, memancing agar libido Sungmin ikut naik bersama dirinya.

"Mhh..." Sungmin berusaha mempertahankan dirinya, dengan setengah hati masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditahan, ia menarik tangan Sungmin lalu menahan kedua tangan itu di kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Belajarlah untuk menikmati semua ini, Sungmin-ah."

"Ahh!" satu hentakan lagi menggesek genitalnya yang begitu patuh dan polos terhadap rangsangan sekitarnya. Sungmin berjengit, ia merinding hebat ketika merasakan hasratnya perlahan mulai bangkit. Kyuhyun sepertinya benar, tubuhnya mulai terasa panas.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang baru setengah jalan, Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. Ia sekarang punya cara jitu dan instan untuk membuat Sungmin menyerah dan tunduk menuruti kehendak birahinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Kyuhyun menggoda. "Hm? Apa tubuhmu mulai terasa aneh? Jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya 'kan?" Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya menyelusupkannya ke ceruk leher Sungmin yang tegang, ia tahu Sungmin sedang berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, wajah arogan kini tersenyum dengan pongah dan begitu bangga. Sungmin merasa dirinya sedang dipecundangi tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Bahkan rasanya untuk melawan pun ia tidak akan bisa, kekuatannya sudah disumpal oleh uang 300 juta yang telah ia serahkan kepada rumah sakit.

"Lepaskan dirimu. Belajarlah untuk menikmati semua ini." gumam Kyuhyun terus berusaha membujuk sisi lain dirinya yang kini sedang memberontak untuk keluar.

'_**Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikmati semua ini! Sampai matipun tidak akan pernah!' **_begitu__tekad Sungmin dalam hatinya. Mengalah pada birahi hanya akan memunculkan kekalahan hati setelah ini. Jika ia menyerah maka bukan tidak mungkin hal yang sama akan terulang kembali di kemudian hari. Lebih baik seperti sebelumnya, ia menjadi sebuah boneka, ia menyimpan hati dan perasaannya rapat-rapat, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun.

"Aku mengantuk. Besok aku harus masuk kerja." Gumam Sungmin sambil menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Aku tahu kau besok masuk kerja. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau masih mengantuk, apalagi jika aku melakukan ini..."

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih dipaksakan dan sedikit kasar. "Ka-kau! Sial!" ia mengumpat.

Senyum Kyuhyun kian melebar, Sungmin sepertinya masih akan terus melawan.

"Cobalah untuk patuh padaku saat kita dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau tahu aku bisa membuatmu tunduk padaku dengan mudah. Jadi, untuk apa kau terus-terusan melawan? Lagipula kau sudah tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan dan sok melindungi harga dirimu di hadapanku. Aku sudah menyentuh tubuhmu, Tuan Lee. Atau jika kau ingin kalimat yang lebih jelas, kita sudah pernah bercinta, sayangku." Jelas Kyuhyun semakin menekankan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengulur-ulur waktumu seperti ini. Jika kau ingin melakukannya maka lakukan dengan cepat. Aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat!" ujar Sungmin pantang kalah, namun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat kalah.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika kau disuruh menelan makanan tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu? Huh?" Kyuhyun menyerang balik, masih dengan sikap dan nada bicaranya yang tenang.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dengan sangat kesal, Kyuhyun sangat pintar bersilat lidah. Ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan mulut tajam pria ini.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku sudah muak berdebat denganmu!" ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Baik jika itu terserah padaku. Sekarang kau cium aku." Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu duduk di atas tubuh Sungmin kemudian ia menarik kedua tangan Sungmin untuk mengajaknya ikut duduk bersama dirinya.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Ini perintah, Tuan Lee." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengancamnya dengan cara yang sama. Ia pun menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya tersebut dengan enggan. Wajah sengak dan senyum miringnya membuat perasaannya semakin tidak baik saja, sepertinya orang ini memang tidak punya aura yang baik pada tubuhnya.

"Kau membuat semua ini terlihat sangat rumit." Gerutu Sungmin sambil meremas-remas ujung bajunya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau." Tampik Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin. "Aku melakukan ini agar kau terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dan lagi aku juga tidak mau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang diburu waktu."

"Tapi aku sedang diburu waktu. Ini sudah malam, aku harus tidur, besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar tidak terlambat datang ke kantor. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengharuskan karyawanmu agar tetap disiplin dengan waktu."

"Hal seperti itu tidak berlaku saat aku sedang berada di atas di ranjang. Terlebih lagi jika ada kau bersamaku di sini." Jawab Kyuhyun berkelit.

"Apa?" Sungmin terperangah tidak percaya. Mudah sekali Kyuhyun mematahkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menguap dengan bosan, sepertinya perdebatannya dengan Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Jika ia tetap membiarkan perdebatan—yang menurutnya sangat konyol—ini terus berlangsung maka bukan tidak mungkin hasratnya untuk bercinta akan menghilang begitu saja. Sungmin sudah tampil dengan keadaan yang cukup menggoda, harusnya ia tidak usah mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh yang hanya memancing pertengkaran yang tidak berguna di antara mereka.

Tapi masalahnya ia sangat menikmati pertengkaran ini. Melihat Sungmin yang terkadang pasif namun kadang juga berani untuk melawan ternyata mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Lantas darimana datangnya kata bosan tadi?

Sungmin terlalu lama mengulur waktu, satu ciuman tidak akan membuatnya mati mendadak. Dan Kyuhyun bosan menunggu.

"Oke. Kalau kau tidak mau menciumku, biar aku saja yang menciummu. Aku sudah berbaik hati ingin berbagi kenikmatan bersamamu, agar semua ini tidak terlihat seperti hubungan yang dipaksakan. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau diajak kerja sama."

Dengan itu Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin berbaring ke tempat tidur. Mereka kembali ke posisi semula. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Sayang sekali jika semuanya harus seperti ini, Tuan Lee. Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang denganmu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik turun _boxer _putih Sungmin.

Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya, ia mulai menghitung mulai dari angka satu hingga seterusnya untuk mendistraksi pikirannya dari efek yang akan ia rasakan akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun nanti. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menikmati semua ini. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun salah, tidak semua orang bisa tunduk di bawah kuasa nafsu birahinya.

"Lihat apa yang aku temukan di sini..." kata Kyuhyun. "Sudah antusias, huh?"

'_**Lima...enam...tujuh...'**_Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

"Ne, pejamkan matamu dan perlahan kau akan menikmati sentuhan dariku." Kyuhyun berbisik nakal.

"Nghh..." sebuah desahan tidak sengaja melompat dari bibir Sungmin, ia terbelalak lalu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikutnya. Ia ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan sebuah pemandangan yang cukup 'mengerikan' terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Kepala Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di antara kedua pahanya. Kyuhyun sedang menjilati dirinya, mengulum penuh miliknya dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat.

'_**Ya Tuhan!'**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Sungmin hendak protes, tangannya berusaha untuk mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar menjauhi area vitalnya. "Hentikan!" teriaknya histeris.

"Hmmm?" Kyuhyun sengaja menggumam, mengirimkan getar menggelitik di seluruh milik Sungmin yang terperangkap dalam permainan mulut dan juga lidahnya. Sungmin tersentak ngeri, miliknya berkedut tanpa bisa ia cegah sama sekali.

"Hentikan!" Sungmin masih berusaha mendorong kepala Kyuhyun. Tapi pria itu masih ngotot bertahan dan semakin menyiksa Sungmin dengan kulumannya yang kian intens. "Nghh...ouhh..." bahkan desahannya sudah tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi, Sungmin terhempas dengan sendirinya ke atas ranjang.

'_**Tubuhku...rasanya aneh sekali...' **_desah Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Sungmin tampak kepayahan mengatur napasnya yang kini semakin memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, tampak mengkilat akibat efek sinar lampu dan keringatnya yang mengucur deras. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengenyangkan bagi mata yang lapar akan keindahan erotis seperti dirinya.

**Plopp!**

Puas melihat Sungmin yang mengejang dan mengerang melawan serangan dari dirinya Kyuhyun segera melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Ia segera bergabung bersama Sungmin dalam keadaan yang sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai pun pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Sungmin masih mengumpulkan napasnya yang terengah, rasanya sangat sakit dan juga 'menggantung'. Kyuhyun sengaja menunda klimaksnya datang agar dirinya tunduk dan menyerah begitu saja.

"Selesaikan! Cepat selesaikan!" geramnya tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan sinis, lalu memasangkan pengaman pada miliknya.

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan menyelesaikan, manis. Tapi ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin, dengan kasar diciumnya bibir pemuda itu. Ia melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan, seolah sedang ingin menumpahkan semua gejolak birahi dan kebutuhannya melalui ciuman tersebut. Tubuh mereka pun saling bergesekan, Kyuhyun bergerak begitu liar. Bibirnya terus mencari dan menyesap setiap inchi bagian bibir Sungmin yang terus memanggil untuk disentuh. Sesekali ia memberikan gigitan kecil, memaksa Sungmin membuka mulut hingga ia bisa masuk dan membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam lagi. Ia memainkan lidahnya, menggelitik rongga mulut Sungmin dan menggoda pemuda itu untuk menarikan lidahnya bersama dirinya.

Sungmin nyaris terbuai, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang ia tahu tubuhnya seperti sedang dimanjakan. Bibir Kyuhyun menempel mutlak di bibirnya sedang kedua tangannya kini kini sedang menyentuh semua titik sensitif tubuhnya. Ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk mengelak dari semua ini. Mungkin ia salah, Kyuhyun memang selalu berhasil menundukkan siapa saja di atas ranjangnya.

"Nghh..." Sungmin butuh nafas, ia menarik wajahnya lalu segera memalingkan dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup garis rahang Sungmin. Sambil mengatur napas kembali Kyuhyun memandangi wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

'_**Kenapa laki-laki sepertimu bisa terlihat lebih indah daripada wanita yang pernah bersamaku selama ini?' **_tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. _**'Seharusnya kau tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini, Lee Sungmin.'**_

"Aku bisa gila." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mempertemukan keningnya dengan Sungmin. Matanya lebar menatap Sungmin yang tampak bingung dan menatap balik dirinya.

"Tapi kau sudah gila." Gumam Sungmin membalas. Ia tidak butuh alasan untuk berkata seperti. Kyuhyun memang gila—menurutnya.

"Hmm...yeah...kau benar. Aku memang sudah gila. Dan, akan semakin gila karenamu."

"Akhh!" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Ia tidak siap.

"Inilah kegilaanku, Lee Sungmin." gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus mendorong tubuhnya untuk 'penyatuan'-nya dengan Sungmin.

"Mhh...ahhh!" Sungmin berusaha menahan jeritannya, bibirnya nyaris terkoyak karena ia gigit.

"Masih sempit, huh?" desah Kyuhyun ditelinganya.

Sungmin meraba-raba kesana-sini, mencari pegangan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Kemudian ia meremas ujung bantal yang berada di bawah kepalanya, ia meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Kau menjepitku dengan kuat sekali, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan kata-kata kotornya ke telinga Sungmin.

"Nghh..." hanya itu jawabnya. Sungmin merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya serasa dikoyak dan dibelah jadi dua.

"Di dalam sana begitu hangat dan juga nyaman." Kyuhyun mulai bergerak secara perlahan dan sabar.

Sungmin terus berusaha mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat, ia tidak mau ada desahan lain lagi yang meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Ini memalukan, ia tidak boleh terbuai dengan semua ini.

"Setiap kali aku bergerak kau akan menahanku untuk tetap tinggal di dalam sana. Apa kau menyadari itu, Sungmin-ie?"

"Nghh...tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu..." Bantah Sungmin mati-matian.

"Tapi yang terjadi memang seperti itu, Tuan Lee."

"Ahhh! Unghh!" Sungmin makin kuat mencengkeram ujung bantal tersebut, menandakan ada sensasi luar biasa yang sedang ia lawan.

"Aku menemukannya, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan senyum pongahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Nghh!" Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi, ia menyerang tempat yang sama.

"Lihat dirimu. Lepaskan saja. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya."

"Shh...aahh...ahhh..."

Kyuhyun terus bergerak, menghujam dengan tepat di titiknya yang sensitif dan siap menghantarkannya pada puncak kenikmatan yang paling tinggi. Sungmin mengerang dengan segenap rasa nikmat yang menyertai. Matanya berkabut tertutupi oleh genangan air matanya yang tak segan menyuarakan begitu dahsyatnya kenikmatan ini.

"Unghh..." ranjang mereka berderit, gerakan Kyuhyun makin liar dan tak terkendali. Sungmin terbelalak hebat, salivanya turun membasahi dagu dan lehernya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Ia sedang bercinta dengan seorang iblis.

"Menjeritlah, Lee Sungmin. Menjeritlah untukku." Gumam Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya menciumi leher putih Sungmin yang mulai ternoda oleh _kissmark _pemberian darinya.

"Ahhh!" Sungmin terhenyak, tubuhnya melengkung dan menegang. Cairan kental menembak kuat dari dalam miliknya, membasahi perut dan dada mereka berdua.

Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya, ia pun lemas dan terkulai begitu saja. Matanya terpejam lembut sambil menikmati sensasi liar yang begitu hebatnya dari balik kelopak matanya. Sungmin benar-benar melayang, Kyuhyun menerbangkan dirinya hingga ke langit ke tujuh. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa nikmat. Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat.

"Ne...Sungmin...resapi semuanya." Bisik Kyuhyun masih bergerak. "Resapi saja, jangan ada yang tertinggal. Kau sangat menikmatinya, huh?"

Sungmin mungkin tidak sadar, tapi ia mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menikmatinya."

"Nghh..."desahan Sungmin terdengar samar-samar. Kyuhyun masih bergerak di dalam miliknya.

"Bagus, seperti itu. Patuhlah padaku, maka aku akan memanjakanmu."

Dan Kyuhyun terus bergerak, membangunkan Sungmin dari jedanya. Mengejar kepuasaanya di ronde pertama dan memulai ronde berikutnya hingga pagi menjelang.

Sungmin tidak akan beristirahat malam ini.

.

.

Tbc.

Hay hay~

Maaf updatenya lama, saya lagi sibuk sama urusan duniawi -_-v

Hmm..thanks buat yg udah suka sama FF ini, thanks juga buat yg udah ngasih masukan dan saran2 membangun untuk FF ini ^^.

Banyak yg nanyain gimana kabar FF saya yg lain, untuk sementara ini saya cuma bisa ngasih ARSALS saja di sini. Kalau teman2 mau baca FF2 gaje saya yang lainnya silahkan main ke winewithlittlegame . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi^^). Berharap kalian juga rajin meninggalkan kenang2an sama seperti yang kalian kasih untuk ARSALS ^^.

Yup, itu saja. Mari menulis dan membaca FF KyuMin dengan senang hati ^o^

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 7**

**.**

Sebaiknya Park Jungsoo tidak memarahinya pagi ini, karena terus terang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Jika atasannya yang berlesung pipit manis itu menyemprotnya dengan sejuta teguran sadis maka ia akan membalasnya dengan pembelaan yang tak kalah sadis juga. Ia berani? Yeah, kali ini Lee Sungmin yakin bahwa dirinya berani.

Kenapa?

Banyak alasan untuknya bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang seperti itu. Dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah alasannya yang paling utama.

"Ssshh...nyeri sekali." gerutu Sungmin pelan setelah bokongnya bersentuhan dengan kursi kerjanya.

"Sungmin-sshi, kau terlambat?" tegur salah satu seorang rekan kerjanya dari meja sebelah. Sungmin segera mengangkat telunjuk ke bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar orang itu memelankan suaranya.

"Oh, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik temannya dengan hati-hati, dilihatnya Sungmin seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Sungmin cepat-sepat menghapus ekspresi susah dari wajahnya. Ia memaksakan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu mengatakan kau sedang kesakitan." Kata temannya memastikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja." jawab Sungmin mantap. Ia pun segera menyalakan komputer kerjanya lalu memeriksa tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Tumpukannya cukup tinggi, sepertinya ia akan sangat sibuk sekali hari ini. Sungmin berdoa semoga bokongnya mau diajak kompromi.

20 Menit berlalu, Sungmin kelihatan mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Ia sangat fokus dan begitu tekun menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut satu persatu. Sekali-sekali ia berdiri sambil membawa hasil kerjanya lalu membawanya ke meja kerja temannya untuk dimintai pendapat atau sekedar berdiskusi sebentar. Lalu ia akan kembali ke meja kerjanya—sambil meringis karena sakit pada bokongnya—dan melanjutkan mengetik.

Kegiatan itu ia lakukan dengan senang hati, apalagi ia bekerja dalam tim, tidak jarang juga ia melakukannya bersama-sama rekan-rekannya yang satu tim dengannya.

"Benarkah? OMG! Aku tidak percaya ini!" terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang dari arah dua meja di samping kirinya. Sungmin berhenti mengetik lalu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menoleh ke sumber bisikan itu dengan perasaan agak jengkel. Bergosip di jam kerja bukanlah hal yang bagus menurutnya.

"Ini benar. Tuan Cho betul-betul kelihatan sangat berbeda pagi ini. Dia tidak seperti biasanya." Sambut wanita yang di sebelah wanita pertama.

"Aku tidak percaya jika tidak melihatnya sendiri." Kata si wanita pertama meragukan.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Coba kau bayangkan, Tuan Cho yang biasanya dingin dan sangar itu tiba-tiba saja menyapa karyawan seperti kita dengan ramah. Bahkan dia juga tersenyum. Bukankah ini luar biasa?"

Sungmin yang tadinya tidak suka mendengar suara bisik-bisik itu menginterupsi kegiatan kerjanya tiba-tiba saja langsung menajamkan pendengarannya. Orang-orang itu sedang membicarakan Tuan Cho, si manusian arogan yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu bercinta dengannya.

"Aishh!" umpat Sungmin sambil menyentil keningnya sendiri. _**'Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal itu?' **_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Tadi kami berpapasan dengannya di lobby utama, sepertinya dia datang terlambat pagi ini..." kata wanita kedua sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, tentu saja orang itu terlambat. Itu salahnya sendiri, kalau saja ia bisa menahan diri mungkin ia dan juga dirinya tidak perlu datang terlambat ke kantor pagi ini. Dan parahnya lagi Kyuhyun yang datang terlambat itu masih bisa memberikan senyum manisnya yang langka untuk para karyawan, sedangkan dirinya harus cukup ikhlas dengan terlambat yang disertai bonus sakit dan nyeri yang hebat di bagian bokongnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Kyuhyun menghajar tubuhnya hingga jam tiga pagi, lalu ia meminta jatahnya lagi setelah bangun pukul enam. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin seharusnya pagi ini?

Tapi Tuhan masih menyayanginya, Sungmin masih diberi stamina yang kuat sehingga ia bisa berpacu dengan waktu dan mengusahakan agar dirinya tidak terlalu terlambat pagi ini.

"Biasanya dia tidak akan menoleh sedikitpun pada karyawan biasa seperti kita, paling-paling dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu pergi begitu saja. Dingin sekali pokoknya. Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda!" kata wanita kedua nyaris terpekik senang.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Sepertinya wanita ini begitu menggilai atasan mereka yang sombong dan arogan itu.

"Dia...dia...tersenyum ke arahku dan yang lainnya. Coba kau bayangkan, dia tersenyum! Kyaa!" kesenangan wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan mulai membuat rekan kerjanya yang lain merasa terganggu. Namun wanita itu kelihatannya tidak begitu peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Aku pikir setelah tersenyum dia akan pergi begitu saja. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia malah menyapaku dan yang lainnya. Dan dia juga menanyakan bagaimana kabarku pagi ini...astaga! Aku nyaris saja pingsan saat dia menanyakan itu! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menanyakan kabar karyawan biasa sepertiku!" Pekiknya nyaris seperti orang gila.

Si wanita pertama tampaknya hanya bisa melongo dengan mulutnya yang ternganga dengan sangat tidak elegan sama sekali. Begitupun juga dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang awalnya tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan tersebut. Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuat gempar rekan-rekan divisinya.

"Kau beruntung sekali." Sahut rekannya dari meja paling ujung. "Aku jadi penasaran ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Cho dan membuktikannya sendiri."

'_**Orang-orang ini sudah gila.' **_Kata Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Tidak semua karyawan mendapatkan keberuntungan yang sama sepertiku. Tapi percayalah, Tuan Cho yang kulihat pagi ini memang betul-betul berbeda. Aku suka dia yang sekarang. Dia kelihatan semakin tampan. Ahh...Tuan Cho~"

Sungmin terbelalak, sisi imajinernya sudah mengeluarkan begitu banyak muntahan darah. Wanita itu sudah sangat keterlaluan sekali mengelu-elukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang hingga detik ini masih dibencinya.

'_**Urgh! Aku sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di sini. Obrolan mereka sudah melebihi daya khayalku. Ini sudah tidak masuk akal. Aku harus segera menyingkir dari sini.'**_

Sungmin segera beranjak meninggalkan meja kerjanya lalu melesat meninggalkan ruang kerja divisinya tersebut. langkahnya terburu-buru, dalam hatinya ia tak henti-hentinya mengumpat nama Cho Kyuhyun yang sejak pagi membuat buruk suasana hatinya. Andai saja ia bisa memusnahkan manusia bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

**Blamm!**

Sungmin masuk ke dalam sebuah _restroom_ lalu berdiri sambil menumpukkan kedua telapak tangannya di wastafel. Ia menatap ke depan kaca wastafel tersebut, wajahnya yang kesal dan kelihatan sangat tidak senang itu begitu jelas terpantul di sana.

"Kalau dia memang tersenyum pada semua orang lantas kenapa? Apa pintu surga akan terbuka karenanya? Apa gaji karyawan akan dinaikkan? Dasar orang-orang bodoh! Memuji iblis sekejam itu! Cihh!"

Sungmin sungguh tidak terima jika melihat ada orang yang begitu memuji sosok Kyuhyun dengan berlebih-lebihan seperti tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa semua orang begitu mengelu-elukan sosok pria angkuh itu. Padahal mereka sudah tahu bagaimana dingin dan kerasnya orang itu terhadap bawahannya, tapi itu tidak mengurangi pujian yang terus datang padanya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ujar Sungmin masih kesal.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Hm?"

"Huh?" Sungmin berjengit, dengan cepat ia segera berbalik. Dan sang mimpi buruk sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-kau? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan panik.

"Menurutmu apa yang orang lakukan ketika ia sedang berada dalam _restroom_ seperti ini? Makan? Tidur? Atau malah bersenang-senang? Aku rasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu tadi, Tuan Lee." Kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Minggir. Aku mau keluar." Sungmin yang masih muak dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa ia tidak mau berlama-lama bertemu dengan orangnya. Suasana hatinya sudah sangat buruk sekali, jangan sampai pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun di tempat ini malah membuat suasana hatinya berada dalam taraf yang paling buruk.

"Keluar dengan kerutan di keningmu? Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kening Sungmin yang sejujurnya memang berkerut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sungmin sambil menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari keningnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau marah? Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tangannya tetap ngotot menyentuh kening Sungmin yang mengerut kesal. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab kekesalan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun sekali lagi lalu menyernyit makin dalam. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Setahuku di lantai tempat kau bekerja juga punya _restroom_, bahkan lebih bersih daripada yang ada di sini."

"Aku ada urusan dengan bagian personalia. Tadinya aku mau kembali ke ruanganku, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seekor kelinci yang sedang terburu-buru masuk ke tempat ini, lalu aku mengikutinya dan _voila_! Aku menemukanmu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Di sini tidak ada kelinci. Aku permisi." Sungmin segera pamit lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun namun langkah terhenti ketika ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Dan, tubuhnya bergerak ke arah yang berlawananan dengan tujuannya semula.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam toilet terdekat dan menyekapnya di dalam sana.

"Siapa bilang di sini tidak ada kelinci? Huh? Lalu ini apa?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil meraba-raba punggung Sungmin.

"Kita sedang berada di kantor, kau jangan gila, Tuan Cho!" gertak Sungmin panik. Saat ini memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di _restroom_ ini, tapi seseorang bisa saja tiba-tiba datang dan memergoki mereka. Ini bisa jadi bencana besar untuknya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin menyentuhmu. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Tapi ini masih di kantor. Bisa saja seseorang datang dan melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"'Kau'? Aku rasa kata 'kita' mungkin lebih tepat. Karena aku sedang tidak sendirian, tapi sedang bersamamu, Tuan Lee."

"Tsch! Terserah! Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya di sini. Sekarang, lepaskan aku. Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan ia malah sibuk mengusap-usapkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari kulitnya dengan dalam.

"Biar saja. Aku ingin seperti ini denganmu." kata Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" balas Sungmin tak kalah keras.

"Lalu apa peduliku? Kau mau atau tidak bukanlah urusanku. Yang terpenting aku di sini!"

"K-kau—Akhh!" Sungmin tak sengaja mengerang, Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya.

"Masih mau membantah kata-kataku? Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" gumam Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya.

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun seolah sedang mengeluarkan tembakan peringatan untuknya.

"Ta-tapi ki-kita masih di kantor." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara lemah, nyalinya sudah ciut ketika Kyuhyun menyinggung masalah perjanjian mereka. "A-aku tidak mau kita ketahuan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku. Ja-jadi kumohon, jangan di sini."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, untuk beberapa saat pegangannya di pinggang Sungmin ia kendurkan. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sungmin sehingga pemuda itu kini berdiri menghadapnya.

Sungmin tertunduk dalam, ia tampak tidak berkutik sama sekali. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerang titik kelemahannya dengan telak.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka dicegah dan ditahan-tahan. Jika kau patuh maka aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bahkan jika kau mau bersikap manis di hadapanku maka aku pun tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk memanjakanmu. Kau sudah jadi milikku, maka sudah jadi suatu keharusan bagimu untuk mematuhi apapun perintah dariku."

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan baik, aku tidak pernah menyakitimu atau pun berbuat kasar padamu. Seharusnya kau bisa membalas perlakuanku dengan cara tidak menolak apapun keinginanku. Lagipula aku tadi hanya ingin menguji kesetiaanmu, apa kau masih akan membantahku setelah kau menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Ternyata benar, kau masih belum sadar dengan posisimu, Lee Sungmin. Dan lagi, aku bukan pria sembarangan. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak seseorang bercinta di toilet. Tapi—" Kyuhyun diam sebentar lalu menatap Sungmin tajam lalu menarik dagunya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak memilih tempat kalau hanya ingin berciuman denganmu."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajah Sungmin lalu mencium bibirnya sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Lunakkan hatimu, Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku. Uangku begitu berharga bagimu." Bisik Kyuhyun disela-sela ciumannya. "Kuberikan uangku, kau serahkan dirimu seutuhnya padaku."

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka, namun ia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Dipandanginya wajah Sungmin yang sudah pasrah itu, cukup lama.

"Begini lebih baik. Meskipun kau tetap terlihat manis disaat sedang galak, tapi aku lebih menyukai kau yang seperti ini. Tenang dan menurut padaku." Katanya dengan lembut.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mencium pipi kanan Sungmin sebentar.

"Sampai nanti, Sungmin."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang bahagia sekali hari ini." kata Donghae sambil melirik Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya membolak-balik berkas kerjanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu tertawa kecil. "Kentara sekali ya?"

"Entahlah. Yang pastinya kau kelihatan sangat berbeda hari ini."

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi bukankah itu bagus, setidaknya aku tidak terus-terusan menunjukkan wajah antagonisku di hadapan para karyawanku."

"_Good point!_" sambut Donghae diiringi senyum tipisnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak senang sama sekali."

Senyum Donghae berubah kecut, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun sepertinya.

"Well, aku bukannya tidak senang, tapi cuma tidak terlalu senang. Ini dua hal yang sangat berbeda."

"Boleh kutahu kenapa?"

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang mabuk kepayang, seperti orang yang sedang terbuai angin. Dan menurutku ini tidak baik."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Kenyataannya ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika aku bersenang-senang."

"Tapi kesenanganmu bisa berujung pada hal-hal yang cukup serius, Kyu. Ini masih belum terlambat kau masih punya waktu untuk mencegah semua itu terjadi."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah keras, ia menatap pengacara muda itu dengan tajam.

"Kau meremehkanku? Kau pikir hal semacam ini bisa melemahkanku?"

"Hey, aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Dan aku berkata seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, aku dengar dari sekretarismu hari ini kau datang terlambat. Ini mengejutkan, mengingat reputasimu yang selalu datang tepat waktu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, Donghae terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Jadi karena itu? Hyung, ayolah, itu hanya masalah sepele. Lagipula itu tidak mempengaruhi hasil kerjaku. Aku cuma terlambat beberapa menit saja, aku rasa itu hal yang biasa."

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" Donghae menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya."

"Ahh, sepertinya aku tahu. Ternyata kau terlalu asyik bermain dengan mainan barumu sehingga kau jadi lupa waktu."

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Begitulah. Aku keasyikan bercinta dengan Lee Sungmin sehingga lupa dengan waktu. Hari ini aku nyaris saja menyekapnya di dalam kamar. Dia terlalu menggoda, dia membuatku ketagihan."

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya dengan ia dengar. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun memuji teman tidurnya, namun kali ini Kyuhyun begitu terang-terangan dan blak-blakkan menunjukkan ketakjubannya. Ini tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa ia kenal.

"_Well_, kau melakukannya lagi." Gumam Donghae.

"Hyung..."

"Dengar Kyu, aku tahu ini terlalu berlebihan, yang ku tahu selama ini kau selalu bisa menahan diri dan pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Tapi kali ini untuk seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu kau terlalu berbeda. Perbedaan sikapmu ini membuatku cemas, aku takut kau jadi lengah sehingga kau lupa akan tugasmu di perusahaan ini. Ingat posisimu, kau memegang peranan yang sangat penting di sini."

Kyuhyun terdiam, kecemasan Donghae sangatlah beralasan. Tidak sepatutnya ia membiarkan dirinya lengah seperti ini.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi seperti kataku tadi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yang mengendalikan semua ini, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

Donghae percaya Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengatasi hal semacam itu namun jika melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang ia malah ragu. Kyuhyun memang kelihatan berbeda, tampaknya 'mainan' Kyuhyun kali ini sudah membawa dampak yang cukup besar terhadap perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal perjanjian itu baru berjalan beberapa hari. Sepertinya keberadaan Lee Sungmin di sisi sahabatnya ini patut diwaspadai.

"Hallo?"

Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya. Donghae tidak memperhatikan kapan Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

"Oh, Sooyoung. Ada perlu apa?"

Donghae menahan senyum gelinya saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama model cantik itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus berurusan dengan salah mantan kekasihnya. Sepertinya obrolan mereka cukup serius, tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk menyimak. Donghae menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk pamit lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"_**Oppa, kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau baru menjawab panggilanku sekarang? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah sangat mengecewakanku karena tidak datang di acara makan makan kita. Padahal aku sudah menunggumu di sana."**_

Oh, ia ingat malam itu memang ada janji makan malam bersama sang model tapi Sungmin sudah mencegatnya lebih dulu di parkiran. Ia terpaksa membatalkan janjinya untuk datang.

"Aku sibuk, aku tidak bisa datang menemuimu waktu itu." jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Sooyoung adalah model cantik yang digosipkan sedang berhubungan dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Gosip itu benar tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga benar. Mereka memang dekat tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap sang model, karena ia memang tidak tertarik sama sekali. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka memang menjalin hubungan, tapi itu dibangun tanpa ada komitmen sama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa dirinya sudah bosan dan mereka pun berpisah—menurut versi Kyuhyun.

Namun menurut Sooyoung kata-kata pisah itu belum berlaku selagi ia masih menginginkan Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi ia belum melihat Kyuhyun membawa pendamping baru bersama dirinya, itu menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun masih menjadi miliknya. Padahal ia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun sedang melancarkan aksinya untuk memata-matai salah seorang karyawannya yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sekarang setelah Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mendapatkan Sungmin tentu saja keberadaan Sooyoung semakin tidak berharga di matanya. Gadis itu hanyalah selingan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi menu utama.

"_**Hey, baby. Kau masih di sana**__**'kan?"**_ tanya Sooyoung dengan penuh perhatian.

"Maaf Sooyoung, aku sangat sibuk sekali. Tidak bisakah kau hubungi lagi aku nanti?"

Terdengar decak kecewa suara Sooyoung, ia tahu Kyuhyun ingin mempersulit dirinya. Tapi ia masih belum menyerah.

"_**Oppa, begini, Jessica unnie mengundangku ke acara pesta ulang tahunnya. Hmm...aku sudah berjanji akan datang bersamamu. Maukah kau menemaniku ke sana?"**_

_**Tidak! **_Tegas Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Sooyoung-ah. Aku sangat sibuk, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke sana. Ajak saja temanmu yang lain."

"_**Tapi aku hanya mau ke sana jika bersamamu saja, oppa. Ayolah, temani aku."**_ Bujuk Sooyoung lagi.

"Pesta seperti itu harusnya kau hadiri bersama orang yang spesial bagimu, bukannya denganku."

"_**Tapi bagiku kaulah orang spesial itu. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin mengajak orang lain selain kau untuk menemaniku ke sana."**_

"Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, Sooyoung. Kau dan aku sudah lama sekali berakhir. Sebaiknya kau cari saja laki-laki lain yang mau mencintaimu. Dan satu lagi, dari awal sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan pernah bisa membawa-bawa perasaan semacam cinta dalam hubungan kita. Jadi jangan pernah berharap yang lebih padaku."

"_**Tapi oppa, aku—"**_

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan masalah ini, harusnya kau tidak perlu membahasnya lagi. Aku tidak mau kita selalu membicarakan hal yang sama seperti ini." Potong Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"_**Baik, baik! Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi." Dengus gadis itu dengan kesal. "Tapi setidaknya kau pertimbangkan dulu permintaanku ini. Aku akan berusaha menerima bahwa hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir tapi sebagai seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatimu seharusnya—"**_

"Sepertinya obrolan ini tidak bisa kita lanjutkan. Maaf sekali Sooyoung-ah, aku sangat sibuk. Sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun langsung menutup percakapan mereka lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Gadis itu memang tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia sendiri yang menghentikannya.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"...ne, sayang sekali aku belum sempat mampir ke sana. Pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggalkan, suster Lee. Sekarang aku sedang mencari-cari waktu agar aku bisa menjenguk Jiyoung..."

Sungmin menahan ponsel di bahu kanannya sambil memasukkan makanan yang akan ia panaskan ke dalam oven.

"Jiyoung baik-baik saja 'kan, suster Lee?" tanya Sungmin setelah menyetel suhu dan _timer_ pada oven tersebut. "...hm...aku sangat lega sekali. Aku berharap operasinya berjalan dengan baik, semoga saja dengan operasi itu keadaan Jiyoung bisa pulih kembali dan dia bisa terbangun dari komanya."

Sungmin menarik salah kursi di depan meja makan lalu pelan-pelan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. ponsel itu kini berpindah ke tangannya.

"Hm, aku baru saja sampai di rumah, aku sedang memanaskan makan malamku. Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan langsung tidur. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, banyak proyek yang harus kami selesaikan menjelang akhir bulan ini. Ne...baiklah. Kabari aku bagaimana perkembangan Jiyoung, ya? Terima kasih, suster Lee. Selamat malam."

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja lalu melihat ke arah oven, sepertinya masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum alat itu selesai memanaskan makan malamnya.

Ponselnya berdering kembali, Sungmin melihat nama Kyuhyun terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

"_**Kau dimana?"**_ tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ada basa-basi terlebih dahulu. Satu lagi kebiasaannya harus Sungmin maklumi.

"Aku...sudah di apartemen."

"_**Kau sudah makan?"**_

"Aku sedang memanaskan makan malamku."

"_**Kalau begitu simpan saja dulu. Aku sudah membeli makan malam untuk kita berdua. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan, 15 menit lagi aku tiba di sana."**_

"Ta-tapi—"

"_**Jangan membantah lagi. Tunggu aku. Bye."**_

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Sungmin hanya terperangah tanpa sempat membalas salamnya.

"Egois sekali..." gumam Sungmin menyerah.

.

.

15 Menit kemudian.

Kyuhyun datang sambil membawa bungkusan yang berisi makan malam yang sudah ia janjikan tadi. Ia meletakkan bungkusan tersebut ke atas meja dapur lalu membiarkan Sungmin yang mengeluarkan isinya dan menyalinnya ke atas piring makan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan tas kerja serta jasnya di sana.

Selagi menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam kamar Sungmin memutuskan untuk membuat dua cangkir teh untuk mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menyusul ke ruang tengah beberapa menit kemudian, bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin datang sambil membawa satu poci kecil yang berisikan teh buatannya dan dua cangkir cantik di atas sebuah nampan. Tampaknya Sungmin benar-benar memanfaatkan semua fasilitas yang ia sediakan di apartemen ini.

"Kemarilah." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi sofa yang masih kosong di sebelahnya.

Sungmin pun menurut lalu duduk di sana setelah lebih dulu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa tadi ke atas meja.

"Kau suka masakan cina 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat salah satu piring yang ada di hadapan mereka lalu menyodorkannya ke tangan Sungmin.

"Lumayan suka." Jawab Sungmin sambil menerima piring tersebut lalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun kembali. "Kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan menyuap makanannya tiba-tiba saja berhenti, lalu meletakkan sendoknya kembali.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat lapar sekali." Katanya agak sedikit merengut.

"Memangnya tidak ada jamuan makan malam di tempat meeting-mu hari ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Setahunya jika Kyuhyun mengadakan pertemuan dengan kliennya pada sore hari selalu ditutup dengan acara makan malam bersama.

"Aku baru-sedang-akan memakannya." Kyuhyun menunjuk piring makannya.

"Huh?" Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Aku meminta koki hotelnya untuk menyediakan dua porsi makan malam untuk kubawa pulang. Lalu aku pamit pulang. Aku tidak ikut jamuan makan bersama klien-klienku." Jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang lapar?"

"Karena aku ingat kau, aku ingin makan malam berdua denganmu. Sudah jelas?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"Oh..." Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan mandi setelah menghabiskan ini, kau tenang saja." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyantap makanannya.

Setelah itu keduanya makan dalam diam—seperti malam sebelumnya—tidak terlalu banyak percakapan selama keduanya menyantap makan malam. Mereka lebih berkonsentrasi menikmati makanan enak yang ada di depan mereka. Ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang menyela kegiatan mereka yang cukup tenang itu dengan perdebatan mereka yang selalu membuat tegang urat saraf masing-masing.

"Masakannya enak 'kan?" Kyuhyun sepertinya memang sangat kelaparan, ia sudah menyelesaikan piring makannya lebih dulu.

"Ung." Angguk sungmin sambil menyantap makanannya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menyantap makanan seenak ini, bukannya tidak pernah tapi kebiasaan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri semacam ini sudah lama ia tinggalkan, tepatnya semenjak tragedi yang merenggut semua saat-saat bahagianya bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Jika kau suka aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu."

"Kau tidak perlu repot. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang kusediakan di dalam kulkas. Masakan seperti ini cocoknya dihidangkan sebagai selingan saja." Tolak Sungmin dengan alasan yang sopan. "Lagipula aku gampang sekali bosan jika terus-terusan mencicipi masakan yang sama." Tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, tiba-tiba saja kata-kata 'bosan' itu terdengar begitu menggelitik di telinganya.

"Bosan? Begitu kah?" gumamnya begitu pelan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya, akankah nanti tiba saatnya Sungmin akan berkata bosan tentang hubungan gila mereka kini? Padahal ia memprediksikan bahwa dirinyalah yang akan memegang kendali dan hingga pada akhirnya dirinya juga yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Akan bagaimana ceritanya jika ternyata Sungmin-lah yang memutuskan semuanya.

Donghae mungkin benar, dirinya dengan Sungmin mungkin berbeda dengan dirinya dan teman tidurnya sebelum ini. Ia memang harus hati-hati, setidaknya ia harus memastikan bahwa dirinyalah yang memegang kendali hingga akhir nanti.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu." Kyuhyun meletakkan piringnya ke atas meja lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melanjutkan makannya di ruangan tersebut.

'_**Aku harus memikirkan ini baik-baik.' **_Batinnya sambil berlalu.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Setelah mandi Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan tengah sambil membawa laptopnya dan beberapa berkas penting miliknya. Sungmin ternyata masih duduk di sofa tapi sudah tidak lagi sambil menyantap makan malamnya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya saat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk di kamar mandi. Meja di hadapan mereka pun kini sudah bersih dari piring-piring kotor mereka berdua, yang tertinggal hanya poci kecil dan dua cangkir cantik yang Sungmin bawa dari dapur sebelumnya.

"Kau mau teh?" tanya Sungmin sambil menuangkan isi poci itu ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Boleh." Balas Kyuhyun senang. Sungmin ramah sekali. Sepertinya mereka mengawali malam ini dengan _mood_ yang cukup baik, semoga saja keadaan seperti ini akan terus bertahan untuk malam-malam selanjutnya.

Sungmin menuangkan teh itu ke dalam cangkir yang ia sediakan untuk Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, lalu ia menyerahkannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku membuatnya tadi, sebelum kita makan. Tapi aku lupa menawarkannya padamu." Jelas Sungmin sambil mengangkat cangkirnya sendiri lalu mengajak Kyuhyun menyesap teh mereka bersama-sama. Sungmin sepertinya memang sedang berusaha untuk berdamai dengan musuh sekaligus 'teman ranjangnya' ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau begitu ramah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja. "Aku harap kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadapku, Sungmin."

Sungmin menghela napasnya berat. Ia tidak begitu terkejut jika Kyuhyun merasa heran dengan perubahan sikapnya malam ini, padahal tadi pagi mereka sempat berdebat hebat di _restroom_ kantor.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, kau memintaku agar sedikit lebih lunak dan lebih menurut padamu. Aku sedang berusaha melakukannya sekarang."

"Oh, jadi karena itu." angguk Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan sebuah _'hm'_ pelan oleh Sungmin. "Kau tahu kejadian seperti tadi tidak perlu terjadi jika kau bisa sedikit saja menghilangkan sifat keras kepalamu."

"Aku tidak akan bersikap keras kepala seperti tadi jika kau tidak tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku. Kejadian di _restroom_ tadi kau yang memulainya, Tuan Cho. Dan apa yang aku lakukan hanyalah bentuk caraku melindungi harga diriku sebagai seorang pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaanmu. Aku masih sadar dengan di posisiku di sana. Tapi meskipun begitu aku juga tidak akan melupakan perjanjian yang masih membuatku terikat denganmu."

"Aku masih membutuhkan jabatanku sebagai seorang supervisor di perusahaanmu. Jadi, kumohon mengertilah. Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan membantah apapun perintah darimu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku hanya ingin kau menghormati posisiku seperti karyawan yang lainnya. Aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk diriku saja, tapi juga demi nama baikmu sebagai seorang CEO di perusahaan itu." Sungmin menyudahi kalimatnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

"Jadi karena itu kau sangat sinis padaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian menggeleng, lalu mengangguk lagi. Ia bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kurang lebihnya memang seperti itu." jawabnya berbicara.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Tatapannya menunggu namun tidak menuntut.

'_**Tentu saja.' **_jawab Sungmin dalam hatinya. Namun ia tidak bisa menjawab jujur seperti itu, bukan? Atmosfer yang mereka bangun sudah mulai membaik sejauh ini, satu kata berupa 'ya' saja bisa menghancurkan semua. Perperangan bisa saja kembali dimulai dan dirinya harus berhadapan lagi dengan sosok arogan dan sombong Kyuhyun yang sangat ia benci.

"Aku bukannya benci padamu, Tuan Cho." Sungmin memulai karangan indahnya, semoga saja Tuhan melancarkan kebohongannya kali ini. "Hanya saja aku kurang menyukai caramu memperlakukanku."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban itu, Sungmin sepertinya terlalu dini menilai dirinya.

"Jadi kau menilai sikapku hanya berdasarkan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Sungmin memang tidak menyebutnya seperti itu, tapi secara tersirat ia sudah dapat menebak arah pikirannya selama ini.

"Karena memang itu yang aku rasakan. Siapapun yang berada di posisiku pasti juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Jawab Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Jadi, ini semua salahku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak gugup, ia tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa yang salah dan benar di sini, ia hanya meminta saling pengertian saja di antara mereka berdua. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang justru membuat dirinya merasa terpojok?

"Dengar, aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa di sini. Aku hanya meminta pengertian dan sikap saling menghargai dari masing-masing kita berdua."

"Tapi yang aku rasakan kau sedang mencari-cari kesalahanku, Sungmin-sshi."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" ujar Sungmin tak mampu menahan kekesalannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyulut emosinya.

"Aku benar 'kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Sungmin terlihat resah sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun cukup terhibur dengan pemandangan tersebut.

Sungmin pun mengernyih. Entah dimana salahnya kali ini, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap dan berbicara baik-baik, tapi Kyuhyun selalu saja mematahkan semuanya. Pria itu seolah sengaja membuatnya jengkel dan merasa salah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Mengenai kejadian di _restroom_ tadi, aku akui itu salahku. Aku pastikan hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Jadi, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah, terlalu lama membiarkan Sungmin merasa bersalah turut membuatnya merasa tak enak hati.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membuang napasnya dengan berat. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihatnya, ia tahu Sungmin masih kesal. Ia segera beranjak dari duduk lalu bergeser lebih rapat ke arah Sungmin.

"Hey," Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Sungmin, ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, ne?" bisiknya dengan tulus.

Sungmin membuka matanya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh. Ia tidak terbiasa mendengar Kyuhyun meminta maaf kepada dirinya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau membahas masalah ini lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Mari berdamai dan kita akan melanjutkan perjanjian itu."

Sungmin membuang napasnya lagi. Tidak ada pendapat yang bisa ia sampaikan, kalimat Kyuhyun barusan adalah kesimpulan yang paling aman untuk hubungan rumit mereka ke depannya.

"Yeah." Sungmin mengangguk. "Mari berdamai." Gumamnya mengulangi.

"_Good boy._" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan seringainya yang tersembunyi di balik rambut Sungmin. Well, satu lagi langkah mulusnya untuk menaklukkan sosok Sungmin.

Dan, ia sangat berhasil kali ini.

.

.

Tbc

Awww! Awww! Entah siapa yang dijerat siapa di sini... *senyum misterius*

Banyak penambahan di sana sini. Karena ini yaoi jadi saya g bisa bikin Sungmin tunduk begitu aja sama Kyuhyun. Lagian masih ada Jiyoung di antara mereka...hehehehe...

Sepertinya versi Yaoi ini bakalan lebih panjang dari versi aslinya, kalian masih tetap sabar ngikutinnya kan? ^^

Terima kasih buat yang ninggalin review di chapter2 sebelumnya. I Love You, Guys!^^

Sampai ketemu di part selanjutnya... ^_~

**.**

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin are not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 8**

**.**

"_**Mari berdamai dan kita akan melanjutkan perjanjian itu."**_

"_**Yeah. Mari berdamai."**_

"_**Good boy."**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya kini. Mungkin karena adanya pembiasaan dan keputusan untuk pasrah dan merelakan semua nasib buruk yang sedang menimpa dirinya membuat semua tekadnya untuk melawan kini kian melemah. Sungmin tahu dirinya semakin sulit untuk mencari celah agar ia lepas dari jeratan yang menyakitkan ini.

Namun ia sadar, ini bukan jerat, bukan jebakan, bukan pula ketidaksengajaan yang membuat dirinya semakin tidak beruntung. Ini sebuah keputusan, jalan terburuk yang paling baik yang pernah ia tempuh. Dalam keputusan ini ia bisa bernapas lega sekaligus menangis darah.

Kotor. Itulah alasannya untuk menangis darah. Ia merasa begitu kotor dan menjijikkan. Tidur dengan orang yang tidak pantas ia sebut sebagai kekasih, dan membiarkan orang itu melakukannya hingga berkali-kali, hingga tubuhnya remuk dan tak sanggup merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Menyesalkah ia? Tidak! Kalaupun ia menyesal perasaan kotor dan jijik itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Ini luka permanen yang akan tetap tinggal hingga ia benar-benar merasakan mati yang sebenarnya.

"Sungmin..." jantung Sungmin serasa berhenti, orang itu sudah menuntaskan hasratnya dan kini tengah berbaring sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Dengan berbantalkan lengan orang itu Sungmin berbaring membelakanginya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua momen kasih sayang pasca bercinta yang selalu orang itu tunjukkan kepada dirinya. Baginya itu klise, palsu dan terlalu dibuat-buat. Ia tidak butuh semua itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu melamun seperti ini." bisik orang itu dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Sungmin menepis tangan orang itu, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Hey, jangan tidur dulu." Tangan orang itu kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin, kali ini lebih erat dan membuat punggung Sungmin kian rapat ke dadanya.

"Besok kita harus kerja. Aku tidak mau datang terlambat lagi kali ini." protes Sungmin sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu kembali. Jika masih ada kontak fisik di antara mereka maka bukan tidak mungkin mereka masih akan melakukannya lagi setelah ini.

"Tapi aku masih ingin melakukannya denganmu." kata orang itu gigih.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mendesah pelan. Tak habis pikir kenapa orang ini tidak pernah merasa lelah setelah menyetubuhinya dari tadi. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Dengar, aku sudah sangat mengantuk, aku butuh istirahat, aku harus tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian rambut Sungmin yang acak-acakkan di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidurlah." Katanya kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sungmin was-was. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun menyerangnya saat ia tertidur nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu mengecup pundak Sungmin sebentar.

"Aku akan segera menyusul." Katanya sambil mengusap-usap lengan Sungmin. "Mungkin aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu." Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur.

Sungmin segera berbalik, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang memasangkan _bathrobe _ke tubuhnya.

"Kau mau mandi? Malam-malam begini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Hm...tentu saja. Lagipula aku harus kembali ke rumahku pagi ini. Aku tidak membawa baju ganti. Aku tidak mungkin ke kantor dengan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin."

"Oh..." angguk Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tidur saja." suruh Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Hm..."deham Sungmin singkat lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun kembali.

"Oh ya," Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin segera membuka matanya lagi setelah sebelumnya ia sempat memejamkannya sejenak.

"Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama aku ingin mengatakan ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih memunggunginya di atas tempat tidur. "Aku suka bokongmu." Sebut Kyuhyun dengan santai.

Sungmin melotot tidak senang, ia segera berbalik dan melempar tatapan marahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar mesum! Apa cuma itu yang ada di otakmu?" maki Sungmin dengan berang.

"Hmm...satu lagi, bokongmu mengingatkanku pada buah persik." Sambungnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Setelah itu ia tergelak pelan lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"K-kau—"

"Dan juga menggemaskan!" sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin makin terperangah dan tak tahu harus membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan cara apa.

Dengan kesal Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur lalu menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, mengusir jauh kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menyamakan bokongnya dengan buah persik. Entah darimana datangnya persamaan itu, seingatnya tidak ada yang aneh atau pun istimewa dari bentuk bokongnya. Semuanya standar dan biasa saja.

Namun, ia ingat, seseorang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai bokongnya. Kyuhyun orang kedua yang berkata seperti itu, karena sebelumnya Ji Young-lah yang menyebutnya demikian.

"_**Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menepuk bokongmu setiap kali kau berjalan di depanku, Min Oppa." Ji Young tergelak sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memasang rak dinding di kamarnya.**_

"_**Yah! Gadis mesum! Sejak kapan kau punya obsesi aneh seperti itu terhadap bokongku?" tegur Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat sang tunangan yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegangi kursi kecil tempat ia berdiri.**_

"_**Mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi bokongmu mengingatkanku pada buah persik." Kata gadis itu lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin yang sedang menghadap dirinya itu.**_

"_**Sepertinya ada gangguan di kepalamu. Mau kuperbaiki dengan ini?" tanya Sungmin dari balik bahunya sambil memperlihatkan martil yang ada di tangannya.**_

"_**Ungg, kau sadis sekali pada tunanganmu. Kau tidak mencintaiku."**_

"_**Dan kau lebih mencintai bokongku."**_

_**Ji Young tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Sungmin yang baru turun dari kursi kecil tadi.**_

"_**Aku mencintai semua yang ada padamu, Min Oppa."**_

_**Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia terlalu mencintai gadis ini.**_

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu, Ji Young-ie"**_

"_**Tapi cintaku lebih besar daripada cintamu." Sahutnya dalam pelukan Sungmin.**_

"_**Na'ah cintaku lebih besar." Balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.**_

"_**Aish! Aku lebih besar!" ujar gadis itu makin ngotot.**_

"_**Cinta kita sama-sama besar. Deal?" Sungmin akhirnya mengambil jalan tengah.**_

"_**Urm...baiklah." **_

"_**Gadis pintar." Kata Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ji Young dengan sayang.**_

"_**Tapi rasanya punyaku memang lebih besar—" Sungmin menatap dirinya tajam. Ji Young tersenyum kikuk lalu berkata " Aku tidak akan bicara lagi. Hehehe..."**_

Sungmin tersenyum pahit ketika teringat dengan kenangan manisnya bersama Ji Young. Ia semakin merindukan gadis itu sekarang. Terlalu banyak hal indah yang terlewat dan tertunda bersama gadis itu kini. Bahkan dalam kesedihan pun kenangan yang muncul selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Begitu besar pengaruh Ji Young dalam hidupnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

'_**Sedikit lagi, Ji Young. Bertahanlah, chagi. Kau pasti akan segera sembuh dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi.'**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kyuhyun kembali dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Sungmin sudah terlelap dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi. Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur itu lalu duduk di pinggir tempat Sungmin menghadap.

Sungmin memang benar-benar sudah tertidur, tampak damai dan tenang namun kelihatan cukup lelah. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar mengisyaratkan betapa Sungmin sangat menikmati tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyibak poni yang menutupi kening dan alis Sungmin.

"Apa istimewanya dirimu, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri. Tangannya kini turun membelai pipi Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya. Begitu halus, begitu lembut. Rasanya sulit untuk percaya jika seorang pria bisa memiliki wajah selembut ini.

Tidak puas hanya dengan memandangi saja Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Sungmin di atas tempat tidur itu. Ia melepas sandal kamarnya lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. Kemudian ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Seolah mengikuti nalurinya Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya kian rapat ke pelukan Kyuhyun, ia meringkuk di dalam di dada Kyuhyun seolah sedang mencari kehangatan di dalam sana.

Setelah menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan juga Sungmin Kyuhyun pelan-pelan memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Namun usahanya gagal, matanya kembali terbuka. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke wajah Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan memandangimu seperti ini, Sungmin-ah." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Tangannya yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Sungmin kini mengelus lengan yang terlipat di dada pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun melepas lipatan tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan erat. Hangat sekali, mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan rasanya jika mereka bisa selalu berpegangan tangan seperti ini, baik di saat mereka tertidur mau pun tidak. Namun ia sadar, hal seperti cuma bisa ia lakukan hanya pada saat Sungmin sedang lengah seperti ini saja. Setelah ini ia akan terbangun dengan segenap pertahanan yang ia miliki.

'_**Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk menaklukkanmu?'**_

"Ungg..." Sungmin menggumam tidak sadar, keningnya berkerut seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tertawa gelinya karenanya. Ia pun segera meletakkan telunjuknya di kening Sungmin berkerut tadi dan mengusap-usapnya agar kerutan itu menghilang.

"Kau kelihatan sangat jelek jika mengerutkan keningmu seperti itu." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lucu. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan terhadap teman tidurnya sebelum ini.

Bibir Sungmin kembali menggumamkan sesuatu, namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menangkap apa isi gumaman tersebut. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Sungmin.

"Ji—Young..."

Kyuhyun tersentak, napasnya tercekat. Ia pun segera menjauhkan telinganya dan menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

'_**Ji Young? Siapa itu Ji Young?' **_tanyanya dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama itu di hadapannya.

"Ji Young..." Lagi-lagi Sungmin menyebutkan nama yang sama. Kyuhyun tidak suka mendengarnya. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan dengan nama Ji Young ini. Cara Sungmin menyebutkan nama itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tidak bisa menerima ini.

"Sungmin..." panggil Kyuhyun tenang sambil mengusap-usap bahu Sungmin. "Hey, Sungmin." panggilnya sekali lagi.

Sungmin nampaknya belum mau bangun, ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas lalu melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun semakin gusar. Suasana hatinya kian memburuk saja. "Hey, bangun!" panggilnya sedikit keras.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan sepasang bola mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan marah. Ia pun terheran, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

'_**Jangan katakan dia meminta jatahnya lagi...' **_batin Sungmin tak tenang.

"Siapa itu Ji Young?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi.

"Huh?" Sungmin masih belum peka sepenuhnya. Ia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Kau, berani-beraninya menyebut nama orang lain di sini."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Berlagak bodoh, huh? Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku?"

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membangunkanku dan menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti ini kepadaku?"

"Aneh? Kau pikir ini aneh, huh? Baiklah, akan aku tunjukkan hal yang lebih aneh dari pada ini." Kyuhyun segera menarik selimut dengan kasar lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

"Hey! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sungmin dengan panik, ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya namun Kyuhyun menahannya dan membuatnya terpaksa tetap pada posisi berbaring.

"Kau harus diingatkan siapa pemilikmu agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh selama kau tertidur." Kyuhyun melepas piyama dan boxer-nya dalam sekali tarik lalu segera menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"A-apa? He-hey tunggu dulu. Kau mau apa?" Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun , menahan agar pria itu berbuat lebih jauh. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya, tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun sedang tidak senang saat ini. Dan itu sebuah malapetaka bagi tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat—lagi—malam ini.

"Kau masih bertanya aku mau apa?" ia tertawa sinis, terpancar kemarahan dari sorot matanya. "Jangan bercanda denganku, harusnya kau tahu untuk apa aku membeli tubuhmu, Tuan Lee."

"Ta-tapi kita sudah melakukannya tadi. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat kali ini?" Sungmin berusaha menawar situasi.

"Tidak!" putus Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Ap—mpphhh..." Protes Sungmin teredam, Kyuhyun sudah mengunci bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

Untuk selanjutnya hanya aksi sajalah yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Ia mencumbu Sungmin di segala tempat yang terbuka, meninggalkan tanda di setiap tempat yang ia singgahi dan menyentuh Sungmin dimana pun dengan sesuka hatinya. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Semuanya begitu lepas dan liar. Kyuhyun menunjukkan kebuasaannya kali ini, ia menyetubuhi Sungmin tanpa ampun bahkan tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Sungmin diajaknya bercinta sampai pagi, sampai ia lupa diri, sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi satu hal ia pastikan, Sungmin juga harus menikmati semua ini.

"Hhaa!" tubuh Sungmin menegang, pandangannya memutih untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat menandakan betapa memburu napasnya setelah mengejar orgasme dalam hitungan yang sudah tidak ia ingat lagi.

"Aku masih belum puas." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang masih ada di atas tubuhnya. Keadaan Kyuhyun tidak jauh lebih baik, dengan napas yang tersengal ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini masih sanggup ia lanjutkan.

Sungmin menatap pria yang sedang menindihnya itu dengan cemas, seks nonstop kedengaran cukup mengerikan untuk dilanjutkan. Matahari sudah mulai muncul, pertanda hari benar-benar sudah berganti, rasa lelah dan letih belum sempat ia redakan, mereka harus masuk ke kantor pagi ini.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mempersulit kita berdua dalam hubungan ini." jelas Sungmin dengan cepat, ia harus cepat bertindak sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melanjutkan percintaan mereka kembali. Demi Tuhan tubuhnya sudah hampir remuk karena ini.

"Tapi kau sedang mempersulitku." Balas Kyuhyun berkelit.

Sungmin terperangah sebentar lalu cepat-cepat membantah, "Dengar, aku sudah lelah. Kau sudah bercinta denganku semalaman, dan lihat di sana..." Sungmin menunjuk ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Ini sudah pagi, kau dan aku harus berangkat kerja. Kita sama-sama punya tanggung jawab di perusahaanmu."

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal lalu meninju bantal yang berada di sisi kanan kepala Sungmin, ia sangat kesal jika diingatkan seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan urusan pribadi mengganggu pekerjaannya. Harga dirinya juga dipertaruhkan di sini, ia juga ingin membuktikan bahwa kalimat Donghae kemarin siang itu salah.

"Kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku merasa kalah?" gumam Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Sungmin betul-betul membuat dunianya berputar di luar garis edarnya. Ia merasa gamang dan seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Ini sangatlah tidak baik.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja. Karena aku juga punya kepentingan di sini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku."

Kyuhyun terpaksa mengalah, sambil mendengus ia beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin lalu pindah ke sebelahnya. Ia berbaring di sana sejenak.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah, Lee Sungmin." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin masih merasa pegal berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya lalu perlahan mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu." Katanya lagi. Sungmin tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana salahku." Sungmin akhirnya bicara. "Yang aku tahu kau membangunkanku dan langsung menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba."

"Ji Young..." sebut Kyuhyun perlahan, lidah terasa perih ketika menyebutkan nama itu. "Siapa dia?"

Sungmin benar-benar terhenyak kali ini, darimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu nama itu? Tubuhnya bagai tersiram air es, perasaan was-was dan khawatir pun datang dan menyergap dengan kuat.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, huh?" kata Kyuhyun dengan sinis. Ia pun segera duduk lalu menatap Sungmin dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Sungmin tidak berani membalas tatapan matanya, ia yakin ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh pemuda ini dari dirinya.

"Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutmu, Sungmin. Sekali lagi kau menyebut nama itu maka aku tidak akan segan-segan memburu siapa pemilik nama itu. Kau tahu, dengan nama dan posisiku sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan."

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan Kyuhyun berhenti lalu berbalik.

"Dan satu hal lagi, kau milikku Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah membelimu dengan harga yang pantas. Ingat itu baik-baik."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Hatchhhii!" Sungmin meremas tissue ke sepuluhnya sejak 30 menit terakhir ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa konsumsi tissuenya bisa sebanyak ini.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan." Suara berat si pengemudi taksi menyela kegiatan Sungmin mengusap-usap hidungnya yang mulai terasa basah dan panas.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." Sungmin segera membayar ongkos taksi tersebut lalu turun dari sana.

"Hatchiiii!" ia bersin lagi setelah taksi itu meninggalkan gerbang masuk bangunan kantor tempat ia bekerja.

"Kau naik taksi, Sungmin-sshi?" Shin Donghee alias Shindong, salah seorang rekan kerjanya datang menyapa. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan memasuki bangunan kantor mereka.

"Ah, Shindong-sshi, selamat pagi." Sapa Sungmin memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Hidungnya masih terasa panas, sepertinya ia benar-benar akan terserang flu.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Shindong ramah. "Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat." Shindong menunjuk hidung Sungmin yang merah.

"Sepertinya begitu." balas Sungmin agak kikuk, merasa tidak enak hati jika nantinya ia malah menyebarkan virus ke teman-teman kerjanya yang lain.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ambil cuti saja hari ini? Wajahmu sangat pucat, kau butuh istirahat, Sungmin-sshi." Saran Shindong menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya dengan sungkan, "Ah, sepertinya tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja, Shindong-sshi. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Tolak Sungmin dengan sopan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau sakitmu semakin parah kau malah meninggalkan pekerjaanmu lebih lama lagi. Saranku kau istirahat saja sebentar di klinik kantor. Kau bisa melanjutan pekerjaanmu setelah merasa agak baikan. Aku dan teman-teman kantor yang lain selalu melakukannya jika kami sedang merasa tidak enak badan."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba saran Shindong. Tapi untuk saat ini rasanya ia belum butuh untuk beristirahat di sana. Lagipula sepertinya ia hanya terserang flu biasa, ia masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencobanya nanti. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Shindong-sshi."

"Sama-sama."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Hatchhhiii!"

Ia bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Pekerjaannya harus terhenti sesaat setiap kali ia harus bersin seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali. Keadaan diperburuk dengan dirasakannya tatapan heran dari rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain. Rata-rata dari mereka berusaha untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Oh tentu saja, siapa yang mau tertular flu di saat pekerjaan sedang mendekati deadline seperti ini.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Lee?" sapa salah seorang _office boy_ sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat ke atas meja kerjanya.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan tissue yang ada di hidungnya, ia hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja namun kemudian ia malah disambut oleh bersin yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Mungkin sebenarnya ia memang sedang 'tidak' baik-baik saja.

"Ini saya bawakan obat flu untuk anda, silahkan diminum." Kata _office boy _baik hati itu sambil meletakkan obat yang dimaksud di samping cangkir teh tadi.

"Huh? Ini punyamu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah terharu, tidak menyangka masih ada orang asing mau perhatian padanya.

"Ne, saya selalu menyediakan obat di pantry, untuk jaga-jaga. Saya lihat anda tidak berhenti bersin dari tadi, maka dari itu saya berikan obat ini untuk anda. Mudah-mudahan bisa mengurangi bersin-bersin anda untuk sementara waktu."

Sungmin tersenyum menerima kebaikan office boy itu, meskipun hanya sebutir obat dan meskipun nantinya obat ini tidak akan manjur ia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih kepada pemuda ini.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau baik sekali. Aku akan memakan obat ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya dengan tulus.

"Sama-sama." Balas si office boy dengan senyum polosnya. "Saya pamit dulu. Permisi."

Sungmin segera meminum obatnya tidak lama setelah office boy baik hati itu pergi. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa ia sadari, Sungmin berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya menjelang makan siang. Namun lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa tubuhnya kian lemas. Keadaannya semakin buruk ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba saja mulai merasa pusing. Obat yang diberikan oleh office boy tadi ternyata tidak cukup membantu sama sekali.

"Urgh..." geram Sungmin sembari mengusap-usap pelipisnya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari biasanya, saat itulah ia yakin dirinya memang sedang sangat tidak sehat. "Sepertinya aku mulai demam." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin melihat pekerjaannya yang masih setengah jalan, rasanya sangat sayang untuk ditinggalkan. Namun tubuhnya menolak untuk diajak kompromi, sekarang saja ia mulai merasakan nyeri di mana-mana. Keadaannya semakin buruk saja sepertinya.

"Shindong-sshi..." panggil Sungmin ke rekan kerjanya yang ada di meja seberang.

"Ya?" sahut Shindong sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bisa kau kau bantu aku menyelesaikan draft ini?" kata Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya. "Aku sudah mengerjakan setengahnya, kau hanya tinggal meminta bagian produksi untuk rincian biayanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam draft ini. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Akan aku kerjakan. Kau letakkan saja di sana, nanti ku ambil."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Shindong-sshi."

"Oke." Shindong mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali bekerja.

Setelah itu Sungmin segera beranjak dari meja kerjanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan cepat menuju klinik perusahaan yang terletak di sayap kanan gedung kantor. Semakin cepat ia melangkah tubuhnya terasa makin berat, Sungmin sadar tubuhnya memang sangat butuh pertolongan dokter dengan segera.

"Opps!" Sungmin tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan, ia pun terjengkang ke belakang hingga kepalanya nyaris saja membentur lantai. Beruntung orang itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya sehingga hal itu tidak perlu terjadi.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu dengan khawatir.

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya beberapa saat, awalnya ia merasa tidak apa-apa, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kian lemas. Insiden tadi nampaknya semakin memperburuk kondisi tubuhnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf, tadi aku tidak melihat dengan benar." Katanya merasa bersalah. "Aku permisi dulu."

Sungmin tidak menunggu orang itu menjawab kalimatnya, ia segera melesat dan membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

"Dia..."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Seseorang masuk ke klinik dengan terburu-buru...sepertinya orang itu sedang sakit."

Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya si sofa empuk yang disediakan untuk ruang kerja sahabatnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun, si Tuan rumah, nampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang sepertinya ingin dibahas oleh tamunya tersebut. Ia masih sibuk membaca berkas-berkas penting yang ada di hadapannya.

"Wajahnya pucat. Bahkan sangat pucat menurutku." lanjut tamu yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Lalu?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan menyukainya jika kuberitahu siapa orang yang sedang kubicarakan ini."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkasnya lalu menatap Donghae dengan heran.

"Aku melihat pria simpananmu masuk ke klinik perusahaan. Wajahnya sangat pucat, sepertinya dia sedang tidak sehat—Hey kau mau kemana?"

Donghae segera berdiri dan mencegat Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu besar ruangan tersebut. ia tampak panik.

"Kemana katamu? Tentu saja mau ke sana. Aku harus melihat keadaannya." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Pergi sana, dan sajikan tontonan yang menarik untuk karyawan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja datang dan melihat semuanya. Biarkan mereka berkata _'Wow, Tuan Cho baik sekali, mau datang ke klinik untuk mengunjungi salah satu pegawainya yang sedang sakit. Lee Sungmin sangat beruntung! Sepertinya mereka cukup dekat!'_ Aku akan bertepuk tangan untuk kecerobohanmu dan menyerukan pada dunia bahwa kau bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini kukenal."

"Hyung! Kau ini bicara apa?" bentak Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk menyadarkanmu, Cho! Pakai akal sehatmu! Berpikirlah sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu. Kau turun ke sana sama saja dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri."

"Tapi aku harus melihatnya. Dia sedang sakit, Hyung. Dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang."

"Tapi tidak sekarang, tidak disaat kau kelihatan seperti seorang suami yang sedang mencemaskan keadaan istrinya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, Donghae benar. Ia memang sedang mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin, bahkan rasanya jauh daripada itu.

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang, Donghae kembali duduk di sofa dan menatap temannya dari sana.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan bingung. Ia ingin sekali menyusul Sungmin ke klinik dan memastikan keadaannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kembali ke mejamu dan lanjutkan apa yang sedang kau kerjakan." Jelas Donghae dengan santai.

"Kau sudah gila! Mana mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku sementara pikiranku sedang tidak berada di sini?" ujar Kyuhyun semakin panik. Donghae tampaknya tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.

"Lebih gila lagi jika aku menyarankanmu turun dan menyusulnya ke sana." Balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan frustasi lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Kau yakin itu dia?" tanya Kyuhyun masih berharap itu bukan Sungmin.

"Kau boleh mencongkel kedua bola mataku jika itu orang lain." ujar Donghae dengan yakin, sedikit merasa dongkol karena Kyuhyun meragukan penglihatannya.

"Aishh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Kyuhyun tidak tenang.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya duduk manis di balik meja itu dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Tekan Donghae sekali lagi.

"Jangan memerintahku, aku bos-nya di sini." Gerutu Kyuhyun tidak suka.

Donghae tertawa kecil lalu menatap sahabatnya itu dengan prihatin.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Kyu? Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Donghae sebentar lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkannya kembali.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat. Wajar sekali rasanya jika dia harus sakit karenamu."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal, apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae memang benar.

"Dia selalu membantah kata-kataku. Aku paling tidak suka dibantah. Aku harus menghukumnya agar dia merasa jera dan mau mendengarkan apa kata-kataku."

"Kau menghajarnya? Umm...maksudku memukulinya?" desak Donghae tidak percaya. Namun ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku menghukumnya dengan caraku! Aku tidak sejahat itu, Hyung!"

"Tapi buktinya sekarang dia sakit karenamu."

"Kami melakukannya setiap malam. Aku selalu menggunakan tubuhnya sejak perjanjian itu dimulai. Bahkan..." Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Bahkan kami sering melakukannya sampai pagi."

"Dan karena itu kau datang terlambat ke kantor?"

"Rasanya aku sudah tidak perlu menjawab itu."

"Dia bukan robot, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan kau bukan binatang. Kau mungkin memiliki stamina yang luar bisa dan sanggup bertahan hingga berpuluh-puluh ronde, tapi dia belum tentu mempunyai stamina yang sama sepertimu."

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku."

"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja wanita-wanita yang pernah tidur denganmu selama ini? Kau masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu tanpa harus terus-terusan menggunakan tubuh pria itu." sebut Donghae memberi saran. Karena mustahil rasanya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi tidur dengan mereka. Itu sama saja menambah masalah baru. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Sooyoung yang tak henti-hentinya mengejarku. Aku tidak mau mau menambah wanita-wanita seperti itu. Terlalu melelahkan mengurusnya. Lagipula..." Kyuhyun diam sebentar, "Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin melakukan itu dengannya saja. Aku belum berniat untuk mencari orang lain."

Donghae menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar mengendalikan dirimu jika kau tidak ingin peliharaanmu itu mati di tanganmu. _This is your wake up call, _Kyu."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Kau-memang-brengsek-Cho-Kyuhyun."

Ujar Kim Heechul, pria berperawakan feminim yang bertugas sebagai dokter jaga di klinik perusahaan milik Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dadanya menatap tajam pada sosok Kyuhyun sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Urgh! Jangan katakan kau sudah mengetahui semuanya." gerutu Kyuhyun sebal, ia berjanji akan meneror Donghae setelah ia keluar dari kamar klinik ini. Ia yakin pria malang itu yang sudah membocorkan masalah ini ke telinga Heechul.

"Awalnya tidak semuanya, tapi setelah melihat ini..." Heechul berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Sungmin tengah terbaring tidur. Ia menurunkan kerah kemeja pemuda tersebut lalu memperlihatkan bercak merah alias _kissmark _ di sekitar leher dan di bagian atas dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengenali tanda itu sebagai perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengelak, ia hanya tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi kissmark di leher pemuda yang sedang terlelap tidur itu.

"Aku pikir Donghae sedang mengerjaiku dengan cerita konyol itu, tapi ternyata dia benar. Kau memelihara seorang pria untuk dijadikan sebagai budak seks. Apa kau sudah gila, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, sepertinya ia akan diberi ceramah panjang lebar oleh dokter 'cantik' bermulut tajam ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Hyung. Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Ini semua tidak akan lama. Toh setelah aku bosan aku akan segera mencampakkannya, lalu semuanya akan selesai."

Heechul tersenyum sinis lalu menatap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hobby-mu yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan. Aku tidak peduli kau mencampakkan mereka seperti apa. Tapi pemuda ini, Lee Sungmin, dia orang baik. Aku tidak rela jika pemuda sepolos ini bisa jatuh ke tanganmu dan akan segera kau campakkan setelah itu."

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis,

"Polos katamu? Aku rasa kata-kata seperti itu tidak cocok untuk kau alamatkan kepada orang ini. Asal kau tahu, dia sendiri yang menjual dirinya padaku. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya."

"K-kau—"

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sekarang katakan bagaimana keadaannya." Kata Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu segera menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terbaring tidur di atas ranjang klinik. Tampaknya perdebatan mereka barusan tidak mengganggu tidur Sungmin.

Heechul tampaknya masih kesal. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ia memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Ia harus bicara empat mata dengan adik sepupunya ini. Yah, Kyuhyun memang bos sekaligus adik sepupunya.

"Flu berat, kelelahan, tekanan darah rendah, dan demam yang cukup tinggi. Oh, satu lagi, kurang tidur." Jelas Heechul penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tidak terlihat ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali. Sepertinya ia tidak mengakui bahwa semua ini adalah akibat perbuatannya.

"Aku memberinya obat tidur, jadi dia tidak akan bangun hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Dia harus istirahat total, Cho."

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Sekarang, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua saja di sini?"

Heechul menatap sepupunya itu dengan curiga.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku janji." Janji Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya ke udara.

"Sebaiknya kau menepatinya."

"Kau tenang saja, Hyung." Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

"Ne, terima kasih, Hyung."

Heechul segera meninggalkan kamar kliniknya, menyusul Donghae yang sedang berjaga-jaga di luar.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri di tepi ranjang Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas. Lalu ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat itu.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki kerah Sungmin yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh Heechul beberapa saat yang lalu, lalu menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke leher pemuda itu. Panas.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak naik lalu menyentuh dahi Sungmin. Heechul tidak berbohong Sungmin memang terserang demam tinggi. Kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya?Padahal tadi pagi mereka masih sempat bercinta, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan hal yang aneh dengan suhu tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin sekali lagi, ada lingkaran hitam di kedua mata Sungmin. Ia memang tidak membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat beberapa malam ini. Semua itu hanya demi memuaskan kebutuhannya sendiri. Kyuhyun sadar dirinya sudah sangat egois.

"Oh, Shindong-sshi, kau mau menjemput Sungmin-sshi?"

Tiba-tiba Heechul bersuara dari balik pintu, mengisyaratkan bahwa seseorang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan klinik ini. Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan tangannya lalu menjauh dari ranjang Sungmin.

Shindong pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, disusul oleh Heechul dan Donghae dari belakang. Pria bertubuh tambun itu segera menyadari kehadiran sosok Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan mereka di tempat seperti ini.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Cho, saya pikir tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. A-apakah saya mengganggu?" tanya Shindong hati-hati. Ada keperluan apa CEO muda itu di sini?

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tapi sebenarnya ia merasa sangat terganggu, ada perlu apa pria ini menemui Sungmin? "Kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan dengan dokter Kim. Silahkan selesaikan urusanmu dulu, aku bisa menunggu." Jelasnya berusaha ramah.

"O...ohh...baiklah."

"Kau yang akan mengantar Sungmin-sshi 'kan?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan suka mendengar hal ini.

"Ne, kebetulan rumah kami memang satu arah. Oleh karena itu saya memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya pulang."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan was-was. Kyuhyun harus bergerak cepat, karena ia tahu pemuda bernama Shindong ini tidak mengetahui dimana Sungmin tinggal sekarang.

"Kyu!" desis Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

Shindong perlahan berjalan ke samping ranjang Sungmin lalu menyentuh bahu pemuda itu dengan maksud hendak membangunkan. Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka lalu tanpa berpikir panjang segera berjalan menghampiri Shindong lalu menarik kasar tangannya dari bahu Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Sa-saya mau membangunkan—"

"Kau punya mata atau tidak? Dia sedang tidur, bagaimana mungkin kau membangunkannya seperti itu?"

"Ta-tapi—"

Heechul dengan cepat mengerti situasi, ia pun segera menengahi.

"Shindong-sshi, Sungmin-sshi sedang berada dalam pengaruh obat tidur, jadi dia tidak akan bangun selama beberapa jam ke depan. Dia masih butuh istirahat, sebaiknya biarkan dia melanjutkan tidurnya di sini terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa datang lagi nanti, dan mengantarnya pulang."

Shindong menatap wajah Sungmin sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju, temannya memang butuh istirahat, mungkin ia bisa kembali lagi nanti dan mengantarnya pulang setelah itu. Selain itu ia tidak merasa nyaman berada di sini, Tuan Cho sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Ia dapat merasakan itu.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Saya akan kembali lagi nanti." katanya undur diri.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali lagi ke sini." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Sorot matanya begitu tajam ke arah Shindong yang malang dan tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Lalu—"

"Sungmin-sshi akan pulang bersamaku. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Shindong-sshi." Lagi-lagi Heechul yang menyelamatkan situasi.

"Oh, kalau begitu syukurlah. Aku berterima kasih padamu, dokter Kim." Gumam Shindong lega, setidaknya ia tahu Sungmin berada di tangan yang aman.

"Sama-sama. Akan aku sampaikan salammu pada Sungmin-sshi."

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya permisi. Selamat sore Tuan Cho, Pengacara Lee."

Shindong pergi meninggalkan ruangan klinik itu setelahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, Kyu." tegur Heechul setelah yakin Shindong sudah jauh.

"Aku akan membawa Sungmin pulang sekarang." putus Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teguran kakak sepupunya itu.

"Tapi dia masih tidur." Cegat Heechul.

"Lebih baik dia tidur di apartemen daripada dia tidur di sini. Aku tidak mau nanti ada orang lain yang mengaku sebagai temannya dan mengantarnya pulang."

"Kau ada janji dengan klien penting sore ini, Kyu." kata Donghae mengingatkan.

"Batalkan semuanya. Cari saja hari lain. Aku harus membawa Sungmin pulang. Heechul Hyung, sediakan obat yang harus kubawa."

Heechul dan Donghae hanya saling pandang lalu keduanya mendengus pasrah. Tidak ada yang berani menolak permintaan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tbc

.

**Halluuu~~**

**Maap telat -..-v **

**Terima Kasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter2 sebelumnya.^^**

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya (entah kapan... =_=v)**

**.**

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin is not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 9**

Hal pertama yang Sungmin lakukan saat ia terbangun adalah memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" gumamnya panik sambil menyipitkan kedua mata menatap jam tangannya. Pandangannya masih kabur karena terlalu lama tertidur, belum lagi efek pusing dan kondisi badan yang belum stabil membuat tubuhnya terasa berat untuk bergerak.

"Ini sudah jam 8 malam." Seseorang membantunya membaca jam dari arah seberang.

"Huh?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ada yang aneh. Ruangan klinik perusahaan kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat seperti kamar apartemennya.

"Kau sudah di rumah." Kata orang itu lagi seolah menjawab rasa keterkejutannya. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah orang itu. "Aku yang membawamu pulang."

Sungmin terperangah, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membawanya pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana pandangan orang-orang di kantor saat Kyuhyun membawanya pulang. _**Oh Tuhan, jangan katakan Kyuhyun melakukannya di depan semua orang.**_

"Aku meminta bantuan Dokter Kim. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa aku yang membawamu pulang. Kau tenang saja." jelas Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya.

'_**Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' **_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil bertanya-tanya. Pria itu berbicara sambil memunggungi dirinya dan tampak sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik sambil memegang sebuah gelas berisikan air minum dan sebuah piring kecil yang berisikan empat butir obat di atasnya.

"Duduklah. Dokter Kim sudah menyiapkan obat untukmu. Dia menyuruhku untuk meminumkannya padamu. Sekarang kau minum ini, setelah itu lanjutkan tidurmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan obat yang ada di tangan pria itu secara bergantian.

"Atau sebaiknya kau ingin makan dulu? Kau lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu."

Sungmin hanya diam termangu menanggapi perhatian Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau membuatnya?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng. Mana pernah ia membuat makanan, meski itu hanya bubur sekalipun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyuruh orang membelikannya untukmu. Kau tunggu sebentar, biar aku panaskan bubur itu untukmu." Katanya sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamar itu sambil membawa satu nampan berukuran sedang dan sebuah mangkuk putih dan segelas air putih di atasnya. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di sebelah piring kecil tadi.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku akan menyuapimu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membawa mangkok yang berisikan bubur itu ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan penolakan dari Sungmin. Ia segera mengambil satu sendok bubur itu dengan pelan lalu segera mengarahkannya ke mulut Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi aku masih bisa—"

"Satu kata lagi dan aku akan menciummu saat itu juga." Ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada santai, ia masih menahan sendoknya di depan mulut Sungmin. "Ayolah, jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri. Makan bubur ini dengan tenang maka kau akan hidup dengan damai, oke?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dengan masam, disambut dengan tawa rendah Kyuhyun yang begitu khas. Pada akhirnya Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapi dirinya.

"Apakah buburnya enak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunggu Sungmin menelan buburnya, satu suapan sedang menanti di ujung sendok yang ia pegang.

Sungmin mengangguk puas, lalu menyunggingkan satu senyum simpulnya. "Seharusnya enak, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Selera makanku jadi buruk ketika aku sedang sakit." Ungkapnya dengan jujur.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk penuh pengertian. Well, apa yang sedang dialami oleh Sungmin itu memang hal yang wajar.

"Tapi setidaknya bubur ini lebih aman untuk aku konsumsi sekarang." tambah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberinya satu suapan lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, bubur memang makanan terbaik untuk orang sedang sakit. Untunglah Sungmin menyadari hal itu, sebagai orang yang sedang sakit Sungmin terbilang tidak rewel.

"Aku janji setelah kau sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di tempat yang menyediakan makanan yang paling enak di kota ini." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin terperangah dibuatnya, kenapa Kyuhyun mendadak terlalu baik seperti ini?

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tidak habis pikir, seingatnya ia tidak sekalipun mengucapkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mengajaknya makan malam di luar.

"Kenapa apanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

Sungmin menerima satu suapan lagi dari Kyuhyun, masih dengan tatapan herannya ia menatap pria itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengajakku makan malam?"

"Motivasi...mungkin." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Supaya kau lekas sembuh." Jawabnya logis.

"Ohh..." Sungmin mengangguk pelan, menganggap dirinya sudah cukup puas dengan alasan yang terlalu sederhana itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit." Gumam Kyuhyun terdengar samar di telinga Sungmin.

"Huh?"

"Jika kau sakit, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Katanya sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Sungmin, senyuman miring pun tak luput dari bibirnya.

'_**Dasar manusia mesum!' **_umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya," ujar Sungmin dengan nada jengkel, namun ia masih patuh menerima suapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sembuh, Sungmin-ah." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, ia terdengar serius kali ini. Matanya menatap Sungmin dengan lembut dan hangat, tidak seperti tadi yang terkesan bercanda dan hanya menggoda saja.

Sungmin terdiam menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya itu, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Sikap dan perhatian Kyuhyun terasa berbeda dan begitu spesial kali ini.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau yang seperti ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusapkan tangannya yang bebas ke pipi Sungmin yang masih hangat. "Kau hampir membuatku cemas."

Sungmin terdiam kaku, dirasakannya tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang menyapu pipinya dengan lembut. Ini berbeda, tidak seperti belaian tangan Ji Young—kekasihnya. Seperti inikah rasanya diperhatikan dengan segenap perasaan? Hatinya begitu nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini. Kenapa neraka itu tiba-tiba terasa sejuk?

"Kau masih mau lagi?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun menginterupsi angan Sungmin yang beberapa detik lalu masih terbuai dalam belaian hangat tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap mangkuk bubur yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menghabiskan setengahnya, namun ia sudah merasa kenyang.

"Aku sudah kenyang," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kau minum obatmu."

Kyuhyun meraih piring kecil yang ada di atas meja nakas, lalu mengambil obat yang ada di sana dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Sungmin. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya."

Sungmin segera meminum obat tersebut tanpa ada protes sama sekali. Setelah itu ia kembali berbaring, sedangkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan gelas dan piring kecil serta mangkuk bubur tadi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar itu, ia membawa sebuah tas laptop beserta map yang bertuliskan nama perusahaannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap pria yang sedang sibuk menghidupkan laptopnya tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sungmin pelan. "Bukankah kau juga butuh istirahat. Besok kau harus masuk kerja."

"Yang sakit itu kau, jadi perhatikan saja dirimu sendiri. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang tertunda hari ini. Tidurlah."

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Gumam Sungmin merasa tak enak hati. Kyuhyun terpaksa meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena dirinya.

"Kau minta maaf karena sakit?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, lengkap dengan ekspresi heran dan tidak menyangka sama sekali. "Aku tidak suka mendengar permintaan maaf semacam itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, lagipula aku adalah salah satu penyebab kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin yang tanpa harus disuruh dua kali memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali lalu menarik selimutnya hingga dada, kemudian mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, tuan Cho. Terima kasih." kata Sungmin singkat sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sungmin terbangun keesokan paginya dengan keadaan yang tidak lebih baik. Demamnya semakin parah,tubuhnya menggigil hebat lantaran suhu di tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi. Ia terus-terusan mengerang tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sudah bangun dan sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor segera saja menghampiri Sungmin dan mengecek keadaannya.

Panik merayap dengan cepat ketika Kyuhyun merasakan panas tinggi di dahi Sungmin. Ia segera bertindak cepat dan menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Ia segera menghubungi Heechul. Sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah wadah cembung lalu mengisikan air ke dalamnya.

"Hyung, kondisinya semakin parah saja. Demamnya tinggi sekali." Teriak Kyuhyun panik setelah Heechul mengangkat teleponnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Heechul pun memberikan instruksi sebisanya, Kyuhyun segera bergegas kembali ke kamar sambil membawa wadah yang sudah berisi air tadi bersamanya. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan cepat dan sesuai dengan apa yang Heechul arahkan.

"39 derajat!" teriak Kyuhyun panik, "Hyung, ini tinggi sekali. Sebenarnya obat macam apa yang sudah kau berikan? Kenapa demamnya bisa setinggi ini?" Kyuhyun semakin uring-uringan. Termometer yang tadinya ia letakkan di mulut Sungmin ia jatuhkan begitu saja. ia semakin cemas, ia tidak pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Heechul tampaknya masih bisa tenang menghadapi kepanikannya adik sepupunya, ia memberikan instruksi lain. Kyuhyun berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Baik, aku akan meminumkannya lagi. Aku harap kali ini obat itu bekerja dengan baik." Ujarnya dengan kesal. "Huh? Apa?" Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar instruksi selanjutnya, "Hyung, apa kau sudah—. Oke...oke aku akan melakukannya. Tapi aku aku harap kau segera ke sini, aku tidak bisa mengatasi ini seorang diri. Baik...akan aku lakukan. Ku tunggu, hyung."

Kyuhyun segera mengakhiri percakapan dan bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur dimana Sungmin terbaring lemah dengan keadaan menggigil yang cukup parah. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain melakukan apa yang hyung-nya instruksikan. Namun sebelum itu ia menghubungi sekretarisnya dan memberikan sederetan tugas yang akan ia bebankan kepada jajaran direksinya untuk sementara waktu. Ia tidak akan sempat datang ke kantor hari ini, Lee Sungmin benar-benar akan menyita semua perhatiannya mulai detik ini juga.

"Sungmin...Sungmin-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang meringguk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri di bawah selimut. Rupanya Sungmin sudah tidak kuat melawan suhu tubuhnya.

"Unghhh...kepalaku sakit...tubuhku sakit..." erang Sungmin lemah.

"Aku tahu, aku akan memandikanmu, kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, _ne_?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kuat." Tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan protes dari Sungmin, ia segera menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin hingga pemuda itu telanjang dada.

"Kau mau apa?" protes Sungmin sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka baju tidurnya.

"Aku harus melepas semua pakaian ini, aku harus memandikanmu. Dokter Kim yang menyuruhku, jadi jangan membantah lagi." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun memapahnya berjalan ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun membimbing tangannya dan merangkul pundaknya dengan hati-hati. Setibanya di kamar mandi Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di dalam _bathub, _kemudian menyalakan keran air dingin dan mengisinya.

Sambil menunggu air penuh, Kyuhyun melepas pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Sekarang pemuda itu duduk telanjang di dalam _bathub_ tersebut.

Sungmin sempat berjengit saat air dingin itu mengguyur tubuhnya, ia pun menggelinjang hendak keluar dari dalam _bathub _tersebut, namun Kyuhyun segera menahan dadanya sehingga Sungmin harus terpaksa diam pada posisinya semula.

"Dingin sekali..." erangnya lemah.

"Sabar, sedikit lagi. Ini tidak akan lama." bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menyeka wajah Sungmin dengan air dingin.

"Sudah cukup...ini dingin sekali..." Sungmin semakin tidak tahan berada lama-lama dalam _bathub_ tersebut, bibirnya gemetar menahan dingin.

Kyuhyun segera menarik sebuah handuk dari gantungannya lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk tersebut. Dengan gemetar Sungmin mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun dan berusaha mencari-cari kehangatan di sana. Sungguh ia tidak kuat melawan dingin seperti ini. Ia segera memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun segera setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari dalam _bathub_, Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berharap dinginnya segara berkurang.

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini, _please_. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." kernyihnya memohon.

Kyuhyun segera saja memapah tubuhnya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu segera membawa Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya di sana. Ia pun bergegas memakaikan Sungmin piyama baru kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya setelah itu.

"Apakah masih dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun makin cemas, wajah Sungmin memang sudah tidak merah seperti saat ia terbangun tadi, tapi wajahnya yang semakin pucat ditambah lagi dengan keadaan yang masih menggigil hebat malah menimbulkan kekhawatiran baru bagi Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Heechul tidak salah memberikan arahan kepada dirinya.

"Dingin sekali..." gumam Sungmin kian lemah, matanya menatap sayu pada Kyuhyun yang duduk cemas di sampingnya.

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi dokter Kim akan datang. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Sungmin. Sekarang kau minum dulu obatmu, oke?" Kyuhyun mengambil obat yang sama seperti kemarin di meja nakas lalu meminumkannya kepada Sungmin. Dengan susah payah Sungmin menelan semua obat itu dan berbaring kembali setelah Kyuhyun memberinya minum.

Keadaan Sungmin sudah agak lebih baik setelah itu, Kyuhyun mencuri waktu untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan kaos yang lebih santai. Sungmin memperhatikan kegiatan tersebut dari tempat ia berbaring.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan melempar kemejanya ke lantai dan bergegas menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Kau...tidak ke kantor?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar lalu mengusap-usapkan jempolnya di punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan tenang jika keadaanmu seperti ini. Aku bisa mengacaukan semuanya." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang."

"Kau masih sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan merawatmu, Sungmin."

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

Tangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke pipinya Sungmin lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh meminta maaf padaku dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini. Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi padamu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, termasuk jika kau sakit seperti sekarang. Aku akan mengerahkan segala cara untuk kesembuhanmu. Kau mengerti?" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah tulusnya, ia melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan meski keadaannya sedang lemah tak berdaya. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, persis seperti senyuman yang Kyuhyun lihat saat pertama kali ia mengenal Sungmin di ruang pameran waktu itu. Jujur ia sangat mendambakan hari dimana ia bisa melihat senyuman itu kembali, dan hari ini ia mendapatkannya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan wajahhya kepada Sungmin. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan lekat dan membiarkan kekaguman tampil sesaat di wajahnya yang masih diliputi perasaan cemas itu.

Pelan-pelan ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke Sungmin. Seolah meminta persetujuan ia menatap Sungmin, memohon agar bibirnya diizinkan untuk berlabuh barang sebentar saja.

Sungmin menyetujui dalam diamnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu Kyuhyun meluruskan niatnya. Bibir mereka bertemu melalui sebuah kecupan lembut dan begitu _innocent,_ tidak menuntut dan terkesan begitu hati-hati dan penuh kasih.

Kyuhyun mendesah, refleks memposisikan tubuhnya yang tadinya berada di samping Sungmin kini berpindah nyaris menindih tubuh pemuda mungil yang tengah sedang sakit itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit letupan gairah mulai menyeruak di sekitar mereka, entah siapa yang memulai namun kini ciuman itu berganti menjadi lumatan yang begitu sensual dan mengejar. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir atas Sungmin lalu menariknya sehingga membuat Sungmin tergoda untuk membalas ciumannya dengan intesitas yang tak kalah besar pula. Sungmin dengan tenaga seadanya hanya bisa menggerakkan lidahnya ketika Kyuhyun menginvasi kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengerjainya dengan liar dan sensual.

Gairah Kyuhyun kian tersulut, tangannya berpindah mengalung di kedua sisi pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya dengan posesif. Dada mereka beradu, nafas keduanya menderu, saling mengejar satu sama lain, panas menyapu wajah mereka dan seketika itu pula Kyuhyun memutus kontak bibir mereka. Ia terengah dalam kecemasan, sedangkan Sungmin terengah dalam kebingungan.

"Ya Tuhan..." desah Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sesal. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kau sedang sakit, dan aku...aku malah...sial!" geram Kyuhyun begitu kesal seraya meremas ujung bantal di kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terengah mengatur napasnya, ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin menyelesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pria ini sedang terbakar oleh gairah, dan ia sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan demi dirinya yang sedang sakit ini. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti amat tersiksa. Ketika mangsanya ada di depan mata, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyantap mangsanya saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa kasihan dan iba, ia tidak sampai hati melihat Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya seperti ini. Lagipula...

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."bisiknya parau, "Aku masih kedinginan...bantu aku menghangatkan tubuhku." Pintanya dengan lembut.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terbelalak tidak percaya.

Sungmin menguatkan hatinya, ia tidak boleh mundur. Ini imbalan karena Kyuhyun sudah mau merawatnya selama sakit.

"Hangatkan tubuhku...dengan tubuhmu."

"Kau sedang sakit..." geram Kyuhyun tak tega.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Ia memindahkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu kau membutuhkanku," ia bicara seperti bukan dirinya, Sungmin tahu ini bukan dirinya. "Begitupun juga dengan diriku, jadi lakukanlah. Aku akan baik-baik saja." bujuknya dengan lembut ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin..."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun akhirnya tak bisa mengalahkan egonya, ia menyerah dan membiarkan nafsunya memimpin semua pergerakannya di atas tubuh Sungmin yang masih lemah. Kyuhyun melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di atas tubuhnya, ia benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Sungmin. Masih memikirkan keadaan pemuda yang tengah sakit itu, Kyuhyun tidak segera menelenjangi tubuh Sungmin, ia hanya melepas celana piyama pemuda itu saja dan membiarkan baju tidur itu tetap melekat di badannya. Ia tidak mau hal yang lebih beresiko lagi datang setelah ini.

"Ini akan sakit, aku sudah tidak sempat mempersiapkanmu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil membuka paha Sungmin dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan sasaran.

Sungmin meringis ngeri membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakitnya kelak. Namun ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Pria ini bisa saja urung dan membatalkan niatnya semula. Sungmin sudah menyiapkan dirinya, percuma saja ia bertahan sekuat ini jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan apa yang sudah mereka mulai pagi ini.

"Aku akan menahannya." Geram Sungmin memantapkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya di pintu lubang Sungmin dan menggesek-gesekkan bagian tersebut dengan sisi terluar lingkaran sempit itu. Sensasi geli namun liar memupuk secara perlahan birahi Sungmin. Dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini pun ia masih tidak bisa menolak bagaimana arus birahi itu menariknya secara konstan dan terus menerus. Lambat laun, ia yakin dirinya akan tergoda. Sungmin sadar dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk meledak dan tenggelam dalam pusaran gairah yang Kyuhyun ciptakan untuk dirinya.

"Mhhmmm..." Sungmin mengerang lunak, Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuh mereka secara perlahan dan sabar. Rasa nyeri yang merobek pun datang dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dilawannya rasa sakit itu dengan segenap tenaga tersisa, ia mengerang dan menggigit bibirnya ketika kesakitan tak pelak menuntutnya harus berteriak.

'_**Sakit sekali...'**_

"Sedikit lagi, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan. Ia tetap mendorong dengan perlahan, penyatuan mereka begitu terkesan sakral dan hati-hati.

"Unghh..." Sungmin menggeram kesakitan, milik Kyuhyun menghujam dengan tepat di lubangnya yang sempit dan tak siap.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa rasanya menakjubkan seperti ini..." gumam Kyuhyun ketika mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan.

"Ahhh...h-haa! Unghh!" Sungmin berusaha keras meredam jeritan kesakitannya.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa melihat Sungmin begitu berusaha untuk mendistraksi diri dari rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan. Ia pun tak ingin menikmati semua ini sendiri, Sungmin harus mengecap kenikmatan yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

"Bertahanlah sayang, ini tidak akan lama. Aku akan menemukannya, aku akan membuat kau juga menikmatinya." Bujuk Kyuhyun sambil terus bergerak dengan pelan dan teliti. Ia mencari titik yang tepat dan strategis itu, ia harus menemukannya, menghujaninya dan membuat Sungmin melayang bersama dirinya.

"Ahhh...ouhh...mmhhmm..." Sungmin memeluk punggung Kyuhyun kian erat, panas tubuh mereka menyatu dan saling menyebar ke tubuh masing-masing. Mereka berdua menyatu dalam pelukan yang begitu intim, seolah tak akan ada celah yang bisa diisi di antara keduanya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah sesabar ini saat sedang bercinta dengan seseorang, namun ia juga tidak pernah segila ini mendambakan tubuh seseorang berada dalam rengkuhannya hingga rasanya sulit untuk ia lepaskan. Sungminlah orang pertama yang membuat dirinya merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Ahh!" Sungmin tersentak, kuku-kuku jarinya menekan kulit punggung Kyuhyun dengan kuat, tangisan penuh kenikmatan lolos sudah dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menyerangnya lagi dan lagi. Menyudutkan Sungmin hingga di jurang orgasme yang paling dalam.

"Lihat, sayang. Aku menemukannya." Gumam Kyuhyun rendah di telinga Sungmin. Ia pun menyapukan bibirnya ke belakang telinga Sungmin lalu turun ke garis rahang dan dengan sensual mencumbui leher Sungmin yang begitu mulus tak ternoda. Ia akan meninggalkan banyak tanda di sana.

"Mhhm..haaa...ouhh!" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya, kegiatan Kyuhyun di sekitar lehernya membuat libidonya kian membludak dan terus mendesak. Ia sudah berada di ujung, sementara Kyuhyun belum berniat memberikan akhir yang ia harap-harapkan. "Kyuhyun...ahh..."

Kyuhyun terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kejantanannya keluar dan masuk dengan pelan dan menyiksa.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin semakin tak tahan, ia ingin klimaks sekarang juga.

"Sedikit lagi sayang, bersabarlah..." sahut Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Sungmin menggeram frustasi, ia memeluk Kyuhyun kian erat dan membiarkan pria itu terus bermain di lehernya. Ia memilih untuk pasrah, ia tidak peduli entah dimana dirinya akan klimaks nanti, asalkan Kyuhyun tetap seperti ini, menghujaninya dengan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh...h-haah...Kyuhyun...K-kyuhyun—Ahhnn!"

Kyuhyun segera mengunci mulut Sungmin, meredam erangan orgasme pemuda itu dengan lumatannya yang begitu dalam dan bergairah. Sungmin mencengkeram punggungnya dengan begitu kuat, menandakan betapa hebatnya orgasme yang ia ledakkan. Sampai akhirnya sisa-sisa orgasme itu mulai menghilang, tubuh Sungmin pun terkulai. Ia terhempas tak berdaya di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun dengan napasnya yang memburu. Matanya terasa berat dan kelelahan yang luar biasa mulai menyerang. Ia berada pada batas akhir kesadarannya, ia sakit, tubuhnya tidak akan kuat diajak bercinta seperti ini.

"Terima kasih..." gumam Sungmin setengah sadar sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak sayang...akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut seraya menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan ciuman penuh kasih.

'_**Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Lee Sungmin?'**_

Kyuhyun semakin sadar, keadaan kini malah berbalik. Bukan dirinya yang akan menguasai Sungmin, namun Sungmin lah yang akan—segera—menguasai dirinya. Cepat atau lambat.

"Aku sudah kalah..." bisik Kyuhyun pelan seiring terlelapnya Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Tbc

Hayyyyy!

Sedikit lebih cepat dari yg biasanya. Semoga memuaskan.

Terima kasih buat yg udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya.

Love U All!

See You Next Chap! ^^

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin is not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi, Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**Part 10**

**.**

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" geram Kyuhyun dengan sesal. Ia baru menyadari tindakannya itu sekarang, setelah menyaksikan Sungmin yang pada akhirnya kembali tidak sadarkan diri setelah ia ajak bercinta hanya dalam satu ronde saja. Tubuh pemuda itu benar-benar terkulai, tidak berdaya sama sekali.

Ia segera menarik selimut yang sebelumnya terlempar keluar tempat tidur, ia sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana bisa selimut itu berakhir di sana. Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut tersebut kemudian ia mengenakan bathrobe-nya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu berbaring di samping Sungmin. Meski kelelahan sehabis bercinta dengannya, keadaan Sungmin kelihatan sekarang sudah tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan bila dibandingkan dengan ia saat terbangun tadi. Setidaknya ia tertidur dengan napas yang lebih teratur, meski dilanda oleh rasa lelah yang luar biasa akibat bercinta dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya obat itu sudah mulai bekerja." Simpul Kyuhyun sedikit bernapas lega.

Setelah itu ia memilih untuk berdiam diri dengan posisinya sekarang. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menjaga jarak amannya dengan Sungmin. Ia berusaha agar tidak perlu melakukan kontak fisik sekecil apapun dengan pemuda yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya itu.

"Hal seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu, memposisikan kita berdua dalam keadaan yang sebenarnya tidak aku sukai. Tapi ini semua kau yang memulai. Semua ini salahmu. Kenapa kau harus muncul di hadapanku, hingga aku tidak pernah bisa menyingkirkanmu dari dalam kepalaku."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah habis pikir dengan dirinya sekarang. Kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan Sungmin? Orang ini terlalu biasa, tidak ada nilai lebih yang bisa membuatnya dipandang berharga dari mata seorang Kyuhyun yang begitu mendambakan kesempurnaan dan keindahan ini.

Dan yang paling konyol dari semua ini adalah Kyuhyun nyaris saja lupa bahwa Sungmin bukan seorang wanita. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya jika ia berada di posisi pemuda malang itu. Tapi sekali lagi itu bukan salahnya, semua itu salah Sungmin. Kenapa ia harus muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia harus menjabat sebagai supervisor di salah satu divisi perusahannya? Dan yang paling penting adalah kenapa harus ada manusia bernama Lee Sungmin di atas bumi ini?

Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya Lee Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi?

'_**Aku belum siap membayangkan hal seperti itu.' **_batin Kyuhyun jujur.

Ketika ia mulai membiasakan perasaannya dengan keadaan dan keberadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah tidak bisa menemukan jalan untuk meneguhkan hatinya jika seandainya Lee Sungmin tidak sudah tidak ada lagi. Lantas dimana bedanya? Bukankah lebih baik jika Lee Sungmin memang tidak ada? Tidak ada perjanjian? Tidak ada permainan hati yang bisa membuat keduanya atau bahkan Kyuhyun merasa lelah dan memilih untuk menyerah.

'_**Wait, kenapa aku bisa berpikir sampai ke sini? Kenapa malah membawa-bawa perasaan ke dalam hal semacam ini?' **_batin Kyuhyun bergejolak dalam dirinya sendiri. _Denial_, jika kalian menyebutnya, Kyuhyun belum bisa menerima bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan bersama Sungmin sekarang sudah melibatkan perasaan mereka. Hal itu terlihat dari begitu pasrahnya Sungmin saat menyerahkan dirinya tadi. Bisa kalian lihat sendiri, Kyuhyun tidak memaksa sama sekali, dan Sungmin tidak perlu melakukan perlawanan yang selama ini selalu membuat Kyuhyun dongkol dan kesal. Semua terjadi karena kehendak keduanya dan berlangsung dengan penuh kelembutan dan...kasih sayang.

'_**Oh, sial!' **_ Kyuhyun berbaring pada punggungnya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan gusar. Tidak disangkanya perjanjian mereka malah berujung pada hal semacam ini. Baginya ini sangat menakutkan.

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." gumam Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia semakin gusar. "Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidurnya kembali, ia berbaring miring menghadap Sungmin. Pemuda itu masih tertidur pulas. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata Kyuhyun menangkap gerakan pada bibir Sungmin. Pemuda itu tampak sedang menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya.

"Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Sungmin.

"...us...aku haus..." gumam Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit lalu meraih gelas yang sudah berisikan minum untuk Sungmin di meja nakas. Sambil memegang gelas tersebut Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu untuk duduk.

"Sungmin-ah, bangunlah. Aku bawakan minuman untukmu." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di bahunya. "Sungmin? Ming?" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan lembut. "Kau haus...minum ini." Suruhnya dengan sabar.

"Aku haus..." sahut Sungmin lemah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seperti sedang menunggu tetesan air untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menegakkan kepala Sungmin lalu meletakkan bibir gelas tersebut ke bibir Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu Sungmin meneguk sedikit demi sedikit air yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut.

Setelah merasa cukup Sungmin segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari gelas tersebut, ia bersandar kembali di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanyanya lemah.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, sudah siang.

"Pukul 2 siang." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperbaiki letak selimut Sungmin yang sempat berantakan saat ia membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "Sedikit. Aku sudah tidak merasa kedinginan lagi."

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, kilatan perbuatannya terhadap Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di depan matanya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa dan tidak bermoral. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sungmin dan membiarkan tubuh pemuda itu semakin lekat ke tubuhnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sungmin-ah." Bisiknya dengan penuh harap lalu menempatkan sebuah ciuman lembut di puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Hmm..." gumam Sungmin menjawab lalu membiarkan rasa kantuk menarik dirinya kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Bagus sekali. Kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan walau sedetikpun. Bahkan di saat mangsamu sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini kau masih saja—"

"Hyung, kau ke sini bukan untuk memarahiku. Kau datang ke sini untuk menemui pasienmu." Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Heechul memarahinya lebih lanjut.

"KAU SUDAH MEMPERKOSA PASIENKU, CHO!" Teriak Heechul semakin berang. Kyuhyun terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan lalu beringsut mundur menjauh dari sepupunya yang hampir kalap itu.

"Hyung, kau bisa membangunkannya. Dia sedang tidur." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke pintu kamar utama tempat Sungmin sedang beristirahat saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau seorang CEO, Kyu. Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?" ujar Heechul mulai uring-uringan. Ia lupa akan tujuannya datang ke tempat ini. "Kau 'seorang' Cho, bukan 'seekor'. Tapi kenapa kelakuanmu seperti...aishh! Aku ingin memukulmu!" ujarnya geram.

"Hyung, kau bisa memarahiku nanti. Sekarang kumohon kau pastikan dulu bagaimana keadaannya. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau suruh, untuk selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Donghae muncul tiba-tiba, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seolah meminta izin untuk menginterupsi percakapan antara dua saudara sepupu tersebut.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap pengacara muda itu dengan heran. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak kau membukakan pintu untuk kami berdua." Jelas Donghae sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa santai yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Apartemen ini nyaman sekali." Komentarnya sambil menatap ke sekeliling.

"Aku yang mengajaknya." Jawab Heechul ketus.

"Kalian..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimat lalu menatap Heechul dan Donghae secara bergantian.

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu lalu akan kupotong kemaluanmu." Ancam Heechul dengan sadis lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar Sungmin. "dan satu lagi," Heechul berdiri di depan pintu lalu berbalik sebentar. "Sebaiknya kau mandi, Cho Kyuhyun. Aroma tubuhmu membuatku ingin muntah."

"Ini aroma seks, Kim Heechul." Balas Kyuhyun sinis. "Seperti kau yang tidak pernah berhubungan seks saja." gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar oleh Heechul yang sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa lalu bergabung bersama Donghae untuk duduk di sana.

"Jadi benar kau sudah memperkosanya?" tanya Donghae tanpa basa basi, dan tanpa pikir-pikir terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu menoleh kepada sahabatnya tersebut dengan malas.

"Aku tidak memperkosanya, okay? Kenapa kau harus menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu? Seolah aku ini manusia bejat yang tidak punya hati nurani."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh selidik.

"Tapi kalian melakukannya, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku bisa mencium baunya, Kyu."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi penggila seks seperti ini?" balas Donghae santai.

"_WHAT_? Hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak senang.

"Oke...oke. Mungkin bukan penggila seks tapi pencandu lebih tepatnya."

"Aku tidak seperti itu." balas Kyuhyun kesal. "Aish, aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi."

"Kau bisa saja membunuhnya jika kau terus-terusan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kau tega melakukan itu di saat dia sedang sakit, aku rasa kau tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya di saat dia sedang sekarat sekalipun."

"Aku tidak sebejat itu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sofa. "Lagipula kali ini bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi 'kami'."

"Huh?" kening Donghae mengerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal semacam ini padamu. Lagipula ini kehidupan pribadiku." Tukas Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu," kata Donghae berseloroh menunjukkan wajah ingin tahunya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk urung, Kyuhyun sudah membuat ancang-ancang ingin membunuhnya melalui tatapan matanya. "Lupakan saja," katanya sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaan di kantor?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya aman dan terkendali. Sepertinya mereka sudah melaksanakan semua instruksi yang kau tinggalkan dengan baik. Tapi ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus kau periksa sendiri. Mereka tidak bisa memutuskannya tanpa persetujuan darimu."

"Aku akan memeriksanya nanti. Sebelum itu aku harus memastikan keadaan Sungmin terlebih dahulu." balas Kyuhyun setelah memikirkan dengan cepat apa rencananya untuk sementara ini.

"Aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Bukankah dia sudah berada di tangan yang tepat? Hyung-mu pasti akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan pasiennya. Lagipula kekasihmu itu hanya terkena demam tinggi saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Kyuhyun melirik sinis pengacara muda itu sebentar lalu mendengus ringan, "Dia bukan kekasihku, dan jangan pernah meremehkan penyakit seringan apapun." Ujarnya sedikit meluruskan kalimat Donghae yang agak menyentil perasaannya.

"Bukan kekasih?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis. "Kalian tinggal satu atap dan sudah sering tidur bersama."

"Bisa kita bicarakan hal lain saja? Aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang." alih Kyuhyun dengan cepat, pembicaraan semacam ini bisa membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia tidak ingin membahas bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sungmin, karena ia masih berperang di dalam sana. Berperang melawan dirinya sendiri yang begitu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini tengah tumbuh sebuah perasaan yang berbeda untuk Sungmin di hatinya.

Donghae mengerti situasi, ia dapat membaca kebimbangan pada sorot mata sahabatnya itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit hal seperti tadi di depan Kyuhyun. Donghae segera berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk melakukan tur singkat di dalam apartemen sahabatnya tersebut, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi. Baumu terlalu menyengat, Cho." Sahut Donghae dari arah dapur.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Rapi, bersih dan wangi, begitulah keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan kini mengenakan pakaian rapi ala Cho muda yang terhormat.

Heechul sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut sepupunya itu tengah sibuk memasukkan alat-alat kedokterannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Kini pria 'cantik' itu tengah duduk santai di pinggir ranjang sambil sesekali memperhatikan keadaan Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit." Mulai Heechul sambil duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa putih yang ada di sudut kamar.

Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah panik, rumah sakit berarti pertanda buruk.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Tapi aku masih mencemaskan demam tingginya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada penyakit lain." jelas Heechul sedikit meredakan kepanikan yang melanda Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Oleh karena itu aku ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi untuk sementara ini aku hanya akan membawa sampel darahnya saja. Jika kami menemukan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya maka aku minta kau membawanya ke rumah sakit, Kyu." jelas Heechul lagi.

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu, Hyung. Pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Heechul mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil kertas yang berisikan resep obat yang sudah ia tuliskan sebelumnya.

"Berikan dia obat ini, tiga kali sehari. Biarkan dia istirahat. Jangan melakukan atau meminta hal aneh lagi seperti tadi. Dia harus bekerja dan juga melayanimu di ranjang, setidaknya kau masih punya hati untuk membiarkannya untuk beristirahat. Ini ultimatum dariku, kau mengerti?"

"Terserah kau saja." balas Kyuhyun jengkel, lalu mengambil resep obat itu dari tangan Heechul.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sungmin terbangun di malam harinya, ditemani dokter Kim yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sampai Sungmin benar-benar sadar.

"Dokter Kim?" sapanya lemah, berusaha tersenyum ramah kepada dokter 'cantik' tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sungmin-ssi." Balas Heechul ikut tersenyum kepada pasiennya tersebut.

"Kenapa dokter bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin setengah berbisik, suaranya terdengar serak dan tak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Karena aku punya pasien di sini." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa yang sedang kau rasakan?"

"Kepalaku sakit...panas...mual..." gumam Sungmin menjawab.

Heechul menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke leher dan kening Sungmin. Panasnya belum juga turun.

"Sebaiknya kau minum obatmu terlebih dahulu." Heechul mengambil obat yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh orang suruhan Kyuhyun.

Dengan pelan ia membantu Sungmin meminum obatnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Tidak lupa pula Heechul memperbaiki letak kerah baju tidur Sungmin yang sedikit merosot ke bahunya. Secara tidak sengaja Heechul menemukan beberapa kissmark di bahu dan perpotongan leher dan tulang dada pemuda tersebut.

"Si brengsek itu!" umpat Heechul geleng-geleng kepala. "Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Huh?" Sungmin menatap sang dokter dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jelas Heechul singkat. "Dia memaksamu, kan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab melainkan hanya menunduk dalam diamnya. Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya memaksa dirinya untuk berada dalam posisi seperti ini, namun keadaan lah yang membuatnya jadi demikian.

"Dia sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri." Kata Heechul tersenyum lembut. "Kami tumbuh besar bersama, jadi aku tahu betul bagaimana watak anak itu. Dia sangat keras kepala dan sangat ambisius. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, juga tidak suka mendengar penolakan dari siapapun."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun yang versi Heechul ternyata sama persis dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu ia temui.

"Terkadang aku kesal menghadapi sifat egois dan keras kepalanya. Aku ingin memukul dan menampar wajah arogannya itu, akan kuhajar sampai babak belur. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika kau juga punya pikiran yang sama denganku. Percayalah, semua orang membenci Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Heechul diselingi tawa rendahnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti untuk menyayanginya. Se-brengsek apapun Kyuhyun, dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku harap kau bisa bersabar menghadapi sikap keras adik sepupuku itu. Dan satu hal lagi, kau berhak untuk menolak keinginannya yang tidak kau kehendaki. Aku ingin anak itu belajar menghargai orang lain."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap dokter Kim dengan bingung, dokter itu hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, ia berharap Sungmin bisa mengerti apa maksud kalimatnya.

"Kau orang baik, Sungmin-ssi. Aku harap sepupuku itu tidak merenggut semua kebaikan itu darimu."

"Kau bilang kau ingin membawa sampel darah Sungmin ke rumah sakit, lalu kenapa kau masih berada di sini, Heechul Hyung." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menyela percakapan mereka, ia menatap saudara sepupunya itu dengan curiga.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama di sini, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak akan rela melihatku berada di dekatmu." Gurau Heechul sambil berdiri lalu meraih tasnya. Ia mengusap bahu Sungmin sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku pergi dulu. Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat. Lekas sembuh, manis."

"Terima kasih, Dokter Kim." Ucap Sungmin dengan tulus.

"Sama-sama."

Heechul beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum itu ia berhenti di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, dia butuh istirahat. Jadi jangan bertindak bodoh, Kyu. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sudah, pergi sana. Donghae Hyung sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ujarnya dengan malas.

Setelah itu Heechul pun melangkah pergi, Kyuhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Dia pasti mengatakan banyak hal aneh tentangku." Gerutu Kyuhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. "Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun melembut setelah bertatapan dengan wajah Sungmin yang pucat tak berseri.

"Lumayan." Jawab Sungmin serak.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lalu meletakkannya di kening Sungmin.

"Masih panas." Gumam Kyuhyun khawatir. "Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Sudah, Dokter Kim yang memberikannya padaku." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan tidurmu. Istirahatlah." Suruh Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia membantu Sungmin memperbaiki letak selimutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Aku harus memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak sempat aku kerjakan di kantor hari ini. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja aku. Mengerti?"

"Hmm..." angguk Sungmin pelan. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris lalu mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan sayang. "Terima kasihnya setelah kau sembuh saja. Sekarang istirahatlah, nanti aku akan kembali lagi membawakan makanan untukmu."

"Nee..."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Pemuda itu masih tidur, Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang ia janjikan di atas meja nakas. Setelah itu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Sungmin lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Panasnya sudah mulai turun." Desahnya lega. Ia menarik tangannya kembali lalu memutuskan menunggu Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya sambil terus memandangi wajah damainya.

Baru kali ini ia mau menunjukkan perhatian yang begitu ekstra untuk orang lain. Bahkan kepada Heechul yang jelas-jelas saudara sepupunya saja ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakui bahwa Sungmin sudah menguasai sebuah ruang kosong di hatinya. Dengan 'semena-mena' Sungmin telah membuat Kyuhyun bertindak diluar kebiasaannya selama ini, yakni menunjukkan perhatian untuk orang lain.

'_**Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali ini...' **_batinnya berkata. Tentu saja ia tidak menyesal, Sungmin begitu pasrah dan penurut, Kyuhyun tidak perlu memutar otak untuk mencari cara menaklukan sifat keras kepalanya. Tapi bukan berarti ia berharap Sungmin akan selamanya sakit. Ia hanya berharap Sungmin melunak dan tidak menentang apapun yang ia inginkan. Meski terkadang sifat keras Sungmin membuatnya terasa tertantang, namun sisi lemah dan tak berdaya pemuda itu jauh menarik perhatiannya. Yeah, tentu saja, sang dominan ini menginginkan Sungmin untuk selalu berada di bawah kuasanya.

**Drrt...drrt...drrt...**

Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi getaran ponsel dari arah meja nakas, ia tidak tahu ponsel itu sudah ada di sana.

"Mengganggu saja..." gerutu Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk mengabaikan ponsel tersebut.

Namun sepertinya ponsel itu masih terus bergetar, belum akan berhenti sebelum ada yang mengangkatnya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu meraih ponsel tersebut.

"Suster Lee?" sebutnya saat membaca id caller yang berkedip di layar ponsel Sungmin. Ia masih ragu untuk menerima panggilan dari suster tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya kenalan seorang suster, Sungmin-ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin yang masih terbaring tidur di tempat tidur.

Ia memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Hallo, Sungmin-ssi?"_ suara renyah seorang wanita langsung menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit tidak suka. "Syukurlah, akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon dariku. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Sudah dua hari ini kau tidak datang berkunjung ke sini. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Masih mengernyit, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam mendengarkan omongan suster muda tersebut.

"_Sungmin-ssi? Sungmin-ssi, apa kau masih di sana?"_ nada suara suster Lee terdengar panik.

"Maaf, ini bukan Lee Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Suster Lee terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, _"Oh...maafkan aku. Mmm...bisakah aku berbicara dengan Sungmin-ssi?" _

"Dia sedang sakit, tidak bisa menerima telepon dari siapapun. Mungkin kau bisa tinggalkan pesan, nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya."

Suster Lee sepertinya bisa membaca gelagat tidak bersahabat dari orang yang sedang berada diujung teleponnya ini. Kelihatan sekali bahwa orang ini tidak suka berbicara dengannya. Suster Lee mencoba untuk mengerti.

"_Sebaiknya aku menunggu sampai Sungmin-ssi sembuh saja. Mohon sampaikan salamku padanya, semoga lekas sembuh."_ Katanya hati-hati.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Selamat malam." Ucap Kyuhyun menutup telepon tanpa sempat membiarkan suster muda itu menjawab salamnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel itu kembali. Lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Siapa itu suster Lee?" tanyanya gusar, perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik berhubungan dengan suster tersebut. Kyuhyun gelisah, perasaannya tak tenang. Ia harus segera mencari tahu siapa suster Lee ini. jangan sampai wanita itu malah merusak ambisinya untuk memiliki Sungmin. Ia tidak suka melihat adanya seorang kompetitor karena dirinya sang pemenang tunggalnya.

'_**Sial!' **_gerutunya dalam hati. Semakin ia memikirkan hal ini malah semakin membuatnya sadar bahwa banyak hal mengenai Sungmin yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh jangkauannya. Padahal ia punya segalanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari hal seperti ini sekarang.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun meraih meraih ponselnya lalu segera menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Cari tahu semua hal mengenai Lee Sungmin. Aku beri kau waktu satu minggu. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Hmm...Hallo?

Saya masih nulis kok...

See You next chap~~ ^o^/

.

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**

**.**

**Disclaimer:  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin is not Mine!

**.**

**Warning:  
****OOC, Yaoi,Typo(s), DLDR, de el el**

**.**

**-Part 11-**

**.**

"Dia orang baik..." Heechul menggumam sambil menatap ke luar jendela restoran.

"Huh? Siapa?" Donghae meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu menatap lawan bicaranya tersebut dengan heran.

"Lee Sungmin..." desah Heechul berat. Ia beralih menatap Donghae yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang sebaik dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Uang bisa membuat orang mau melakukan apa saja, Hyung." Balas Donghae ringan.

"Uang ya?" gumam Heechul lagi. Ia sendiri tidak percaya jika Sungmin melakukan semua itu hanya demi uang, namun kenyataan yang terjadi memang seperti itu adanya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia bantah.

"Kau tidak tahu sebaik apa orang itu, Heechul hyung. Yang bisa kulihat darinya hanyalah seorang pria yang 'terlihat baik' dan membuat Cho Kyuhyun tertarik untuk memilikinya."

Heechul mengernyit heran mendengar komentar sinis Donghae, ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Donghae tidak terlalu menyukai Lee Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu dangkal menilai seseorang." Tegur Heechul pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari tampilan luarnya saja, Hyung. Lagipula mana ada orang baik yang rela menjual tubuhnya untuk ditiduri oleh pria lain. Secara kasarnya Lee Sungmin mungkin orang baik tapi terlalu murahan untuk kau sebut sebaik itu." Jelasnya santai.

"Kelihatan sekali kau sangat tidak menyukainya."

"Menurutmu aku harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa perubahan yang terlalu cepat terhadap sahabatku? Kau sendiri sebagai Hyung-nya apa tidak merasa aneh dengan perubahan anak itu?"

"Jujur saja aku juga merasa aneh, tapi setidaknya dia kini lebih terlihat manusiawi."

"Tapi yang kulihat Kyuhyun semakin lemah. Lee sungmin yang kau bilang baik itu sepertinya tak baik untuk Kyuhyun."

Heechul tidak menanggapi, Donghae memang punya pemikiran sendiri. Jika ia melihat dari kacamata seorang kakak maka perubahan yang lebih baiklah yang ingin cari, sementara Donghae sebagai seorang sahabat tentu tidak rela begitu saja melihat perubahan sikap temannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mau merepotkan diri hanya demi seorang pemuda yang secara tidak sengaja 'melintas' ke dalam kehidupan mereka tentu saja ia tidak terima.

"Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik bahkan lebih bagus daripada apa yang ia miliki sekarang." kata Donghae.

"Tapi dia memilih Sungmin. Percuma saja kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapannya."

"Aku memang tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun berubah pikiran, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku yakin Kyuhyun akan segera sadar. Aku sangat mengenalnya dengan baik, dia akan mencampakkan orang itu setelah ia merasa cukup. Dan setelah itu keadaan akan kembali seperti semula." Ungkapnya dengan yakin, Heechul hanya tertegun mendengarkan. Omongan Donghae tidak bisa ia anggap remeh, bisa saja hal seperti itulah yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kini ia semakin merasa kasihann terhadap nasib Sungmin.

"Tapi aku berharap Sungmin adalah orang terakhir yang akan menutup semua catatan skandal percintaan Kyuhyun selama ini."

Seketika itu Donghae mengeluarkan tawa sinisnya, tampak sekali ia tidak menyukai apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter 'cantik' ini.

"Ayolah Hyung, kau tidak mungkin membiarkan adik sepupu kesayanganmu itu jatuh ke tangan pemuda tidak jelas seperti Sungmin. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau boleh saja tidak menyukai Lee Sungmin, tapi bukan berarti aku juga tidak menyukainya. Aku sangat mengenal orang ini, dia sangat baik."

"Tidak lama lagi kau akan sependapat denganku, Hyung. Percayalah." Ucap Donghae santai.

Heechul tidak menanggapi kalimat tersebut, pikirannya kini tersita pada satu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Lee Sungmin mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, pada sebuah kejadian yang anehnya tidak punya kaitan sama sekali dengan pemuda itu. Namun ia yakin, ada sesuatu pada diri Lee Sungmin yang begitu menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Uang 300 juta itu, menurutmu untuk apa?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba. Donghae hanya memberikan tatapan seolah balik bertanya.

Heechul menggeleng pelan, sudah bisa menebak jawaban macam apa yang akan ia dengar dari mulut Donghae.

"Menurutmu untuk apa, Hyung? Uang sebanyak itu sudah cukup untuk berfoya-foya. Bahkan mungkin saja dia juga sudah menerima 300 juta lainnya dari orang-orang sebelum Kyuhyun."

"Hae!" tegur Heechul tegas. Ia yakin Lee Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kemungkinannya saja, Hyung." balas Donghae santai.

"Dia terlalu sederhana untuk ukuran orang yang suka berfoya-foya. Aku rasa kau salah."

"Jangan tertipu oleh penampilannya. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang orang itu. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau terlalu dini menilai Lee Sungmin sebaik itu."

"Mungkin kau salah. Aku sudah lima tahun bekerja sebagai dokter di klinik perusahaan, dan rasanya itu sudah cukup untuk menilai baik atau buruknya seseorang yang bekerja di sana. Dan dalam hal ini Lee Sungmin, aku yakin dia pemuda baik-baik."

Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Aku lupa bahwa kau tahu semua hal mengenai karyawan di perusahaan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum masam.

Heechul kembali terdiam. Lalu menatap keluar jendela masih dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang semakin membuatnya penasaran. Aneh memang, tapi untuk ukuran orang asing, Sungmin membuat Heechul merasa ingin mencari tahu semua hal tentang pemuda itu.

'_**Lee Sungmin, aku akan menyelidikimu. Aku akan mencari tahu semua hal tentangmu.' **_ Katanya dalam hati.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Ia sudah sembuh. Tidak ada lagi demam, sakit kepala yang hebat, serta rasa mual yang membuat nafsu makannya menurun drastis. Sungmin sudah sehat seperti sediakala, tubuhnya mulai terlihat bugar kembali dan ia sudah kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Namun sayang Kyuhyun belum mengizinkannya untuk masuk kantor. Alasannya sederhana aja, ia tidak ingin Sungmin tiba-tiba tumbang lagi saat ia kembali bekerja nanti. Sungmin mengalah tanpa perlawanan, ia menurut saja apa kata 'sang majikan' dan menggunakan waktunya yang begitu luang itu untuk rileks dan bersantai.

Ia benar-benar rileks dan benar-benar memiliki waktu untuk bersantai. Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat manusiawi. Bahkan terkesan bahwa CEO yang biasanya sangat arogan dan pemaksa itu kini begitu memanjakan Sungmin dengan caranya yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Sungguh aneh rasanya jika seseorang yang biasanya begitu dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain di sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan perhatiannya yang begitu ekstra dan tulus apa adanya. Sungmin tidak mencium sedikitpun gelagat yang mencurigakan di setiap tindak tanduk Kyuhyun saat sedang merawatnya. Semua perhatian dan penjagaan yang Kyuhyun berikan terasa begitu murni dan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Baru kali ini ia merasa aman dan nyaman dalam kungkungan 'iblis' berwajah tampan tersebut.

Namun, iblis tetaplah iblis. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menghilangkan sisi antagonisnya yang kerap membuat Sungmin merasa kesal dan selalu ingin melawan. Biar bagaimanapun kebaikan yang sudah Kyuhyun curahkan untuknya, Sungmin belum bisa menghapus semua kenangan buruk mengenai pria tersebut. Mereka memulainya dengan cara yang tidak baik sama sekali, dan begitulah skenarionya. Perjanjian semacam jual beli tubuh yang mereka lakukan sekarang sudah tentu tidak akan berawal, berlangsung dan bahkan berakhir dengan baik. Meski terkadang Sungmin meragukan akan ada akhir dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

Kyuhyun seperti tak pernah bosan menggunakan tubuhnya, seolah energi yang ia punya akan terus membludak setiap kali Sungmin ada di dekatnya. Bagi Sungmin ini sangat mengerikan, ia tidak akan sanggup meneruskan kehidupan yang begitu 'liar' dan kotor seperti ini.

Tetapi kemudian ia sadar, dirinyalah yang memulai, dirinya yang menawarkan. Kyuhyun hanya membeli apa yang ia jual.

**Drrt...drrt...drrt...**

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, ponselnya bergetar di atas meja makan. Nama Suster Lee terpampang di layar ponselnya, seketika itu darahnya berdesir, pikirannya segera melayang pada Ji Young yang kini masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit.

"Selamat sore, Suster Lee?" sapanya lembut segera setelah mengangkat ponsel tersebut.

"Selamat sore, Sungmin-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau sudah baikan?" balas suster itu ramah.

"Huh?" Sungmin terdiam heran. Pertanyaan suster itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sungmin beberapa hari ini.

"Aku dengar dari temanmu kau sedang sakit, Sungmin-ssi." Jelas suster muda itu seolah mengerti kebingungan lawan bicaranya itu.

Sungmin mengernyit heran, teman yang mana?

"Temanku? Si-siapa?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Kenapa ia baru mengetahui hal ini sekarang? Lantas siapa teman yang dimaksud oleh suster ini?

"Waktu itu aku menghubungimu, tapi sepertinya temanmu itu yang menjawab panggilanku. Dia bilang kau sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa menjawab telepon dariku." Jelas suster itu lagi.

"Be-benarkah?" wajah Sungmin memucat dan kepanikan mulai menyergap dengan hebat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun-lah yang menjawab panggilan dari suster Lee waktu itu. Ini benar-benar gawat. "La-lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya? Ma-maksudku apa yang kau katakan pada temanku itu."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin-ssi? Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?" tanya suster itu yang heran mendengar suara Sungmin yang begitu gugup dan seperti orang yang sedang panik.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, suster Lee. Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan temanku itu?" Desak Sungmin semakin penasaran. Ia berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama ia sakit dan lengah beberapa hari ini.

"Aku hanya menanyakan kabarmu saja. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ji Young-ssi. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu, oleh karena itu aku putuskan untuk menghubungimu. Temanmu yang menjawab teleponku dan dia mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat. Setelah itu aku memintanya untuk menyampaikan salamku padamu. Pembicaraan kami hanya sebatas itu saja." Tutur suster itu menjelaskan.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Suster Lee tidak menyebut apapun soal Ji Young dan Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan apa-apa kepada suster tersebut.

"Aku rasa tidak. Temanmu itu sepertinya sedang terburu-buru, dia menutup teleponnya sebelum aku selesai bicara."

"Oh, begitu." desah Sungmin sedikit lega.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya suster itu masih khawatir.

"Tidak, suster. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Hmm...syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau sudah agak baikan? Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Suster lembut.

Sungmin menarik napasnya pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sempat panik sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah baikan. Keadaanku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih, Suster Lee."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku sempat mencemaskan keadaanmu, kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit."

"Maafkan aku, beberapa hari yang lalu aku memang sangat disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan. Aku tidak sempat mampir ke rumah sakit."

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu, Sungmin-ssi. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Ji Young? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sejauh ini keadaannya cukup stabil. Ji Young baik-baik saja. Dokter semakin optimis Ji Young bisa menjalani operasinya minggu ini. Kita do'akan saja semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa menjelang hari itu."

Sungmin mendesah lega sekali lagi, kabar semacam ini sudah cukup menenangkan hatinya. Oh, betapa ia sangat merindukan tunangannya. Sungmin ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, ia ingin melepaskan rindunya bersama gadis itu.

"Suster Lee, sepertinya aku akan ke sana sore ini. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Ji Young." Katanya dengan yakin.

"Eh? Kau mau ke sini? Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa? Kau baru saja sembuh, jika penyakitmu kambuh lagi bagaimana?" tanya Suster Lee agak terkejut.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku hanya terserang demam saja, bukan penyakit yang parah."

"Oh, baiklah. Datanglah ke rumah sakit."

"Ne, sampai jumpa, Suster Lee. Selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, Sungmin-ssi."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Sungmin tersenyum gembira, setelah mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih rapi namun tetap santai, ia segera bergegas meninggalkan apartemen untuk menuju rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang perlu ia cemaskan, siang sebelumnya Kyuhyun memberi kabar bahwa ia tidak bisa mampir ke apartemennya malam ini dikarenakan banyaknya urusan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Sungmin sangat senang saat mendengar kabar itu. Sepertinya ini memang saat yang tepat untuk menjenguk Ji Young ke rumah sakit.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sungmin melongo, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan pintu apartemennya sebelum ia sempat menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut. Pria itu berdiri di sana, sangat tampan dengan setelan jas eksekutif yang ia kenakan.

"A-aku..." Sungmin terbata-bata, kebingungan mengumpulkan kata-kata. Rencananya buyar seketika dan bodohnya ia tidak menyiapkan rencana cadangan sama sekali.

"Sungmin?" tegur Kyuhyun lunak, Sungmin terlihat kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia merasakan ada yang janggal.

"Aku mau ke supermarket." Jawab Sungmin setelah berpikir instan. Hanya jawaban itu yang dirasanya cukup logis untuk saat ini.

"Supermarket?" tanya Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku lihat persediaan makanan di kulkas semakin menipis, jadi aku putuskan untuk berbelanja sedikit untuk kebutuhanku." Sungmin berbohong dengan sangat mulus. "Lagipula selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu berada di dalam kamar, aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi kau baru sembuh." Tukas Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. "Kau tidak boleh keluar, di sini saja." katanya setelah mengajak Sungmin duduk di sofa.

"Tapi aku harus—"

"Kau bisa belanja _online_." putus Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Mana bisa begitu. Lagipula yang kubeli itu hanya—"

"Sebutkan apa saja kebutuhanmu, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk berbelanja. Jadi kau tidak perlu keluar dari apartemen ini." Potong Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi sopirnya.

"Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin kecewa.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar, lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali.

"Sebentar saja. Aku tidak akan lama." Kata Sungmin sedikit memelas.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Dengan polosnya Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di luar, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu berbelanja. Oke?"

Sungmin tergegap makin panik, rencananya semakin hancur berantakan. Sepertinya ia gagal menemui Ji Young sore ini.

"Ta-tapi...aku..." Ia segera menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak mengajaknya pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil memperhatikan ekspresi gelisah Sungmin. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya ia mengangguk.

'_**Maafkan aku, Ji Young-ie...'**_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

**From : Lee Sungmin**

**To : Suster Lee**

_**Suster Lee, maaf aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang. Ada urusan mendadak yang harus aku selesaikan.**_

.

Sungmin segera menyimpan ponselnya kembali setelah yakin pesan singkatnya terkirim ke ponsel suster muda tersebut. Setelah itu duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memilih menu makanan yang akan ia pesan untuk mereka berdua.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit Kyuhyun ketika ia mengadakan jamuan makan malam bersama para koleganya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai restoran ini, selain makanan yang mereka sajikan sangat berkelas dan tentu saja lezat, tempat ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan yang berarti di masa kecilnya.

"Dulu kedua orang tuaku sering mengajakku makan malam di restoran ini." Kyuhyun bercerita setelah pelayan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Sungmin hanya menimpali dengan anggukan ringan dan berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dan 'sopan'.

"Di restoran ini kedua orang tuaku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Di sini juga ayahku menyatakan cintanya kepada ibuku, dan di sini pula ayahku melamar ibuku. Restoran ini betul-betul menyimpan banyak kenangan untuk keluargaku." Kenang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Tertular oleh senyuman, bibir Sungmin pun ikut melengkung membentuk sebuan senyuman yang tulus untuk orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat baik saat kau sedang tersenyum." Komentar Sungmin tanpa sengaja.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, senyum ramahnya tadi berganti dengan garis tipis sarat dengan ekspresi dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"Benarkah?" balas Kyuhyun seakan terkejut.

"Hm..." angguk Sungmin pelan.

"Baguslah jika kau berpikir seperti itu. Sebagian orang mengira aku tidak akan pernah tersenyum."

"Sebagiannya lagi?" tatap Sungmin menunggu.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sembari membalas tatapan mata Sungmin padanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lalu disertai dengan tawa rendahnya yang menurut Sungmin terasa begitu berbeda.

"Kau mungkin berada di antara 'sebagiannya lagi' itu..." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sepertinya memang begitu..." balas Sungmin kemudian tersenyum kembali. Untuk sekian kalinya ia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian beberapa orang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Satu persatu makanan yang mereka bawakan dihidangkan di atas meja.

"Ini makanan kesukaanku. Ini selalu menjadi menu utama saat aku dan keluargaku mengunjungi restoran ini. Cobalah, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua sendok dan garpunya.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada sendok dan garpu yang ada di hadapannya.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Sama seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, mereka begitu dekat namun begitu jauh dan enggan untuk menjangkau satu sama lain. Egolah yang membatasi tindak tanduk keduanya, kekerasan hati yang membentengi semua keterbukaan antara satu sama lain, dan butuh begitu banyak kerelaan dan kesediaan untuk mau saling bicara mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang begitu janggal di antara mereka berdua kini.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Kata Kyuhyun setelah menyudahi makannya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot matanya yang menunggu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pernah berjanji akan mengajakmu makan di luar. Apa kau masih ingat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Aku pikir saat itu kau sedang bercanda."

"Tidak, aku sangat serius waktu itu."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menepati janjimu." Kata Sungmin tulus.

"Apa kau senang?" tanpa Kyuhyun sambil memainkan sendoknya di gundukan spagheti yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hm, aku senang." Jawab Sungmin benar-benar tulus, kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya pelan. "Apa kau senang mengajakku ke sini?" lanjutnya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mendengus sembari tertawa kecil, matanya menatap Sungmin dengan perhatian dan penuh kelembutan. Sungguh ini terasa begitu berbeda di mata Sungmin.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

Sungmin menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya itu sejenak, lalu cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah lain. Sejak kapan ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap Kyuhyun seperti tadi?

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu dijawab. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu." Gumam Sungmin pelan, tidak peduli dengan jawaban yang sudah ia berikan tadi. Perasaannya begitu aneh.

"Kau sudah tahu? Baguslah." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Sungmin menekur di hadapannya, fokus pada santapan yang terhidang di depannya. Ia tahu pemuda itu sedang menghindari tatapan matanya. Apakah Sungmin merasa terintimidasi dengan caranya menatap pemuda itu kini?

Kedekatan mereka saat ini memang dirasanya berbeda. Dimulai dengan sikap dingin dan ego masing-masing, kini keduanya mulai melunak dan belajar untuk saling mengerti untukl satu sama lain. Sungmin yang begitu keras hatinya perlahan melunak dan menerima dengan Kyuhyun perasaan yang sedikit lebih terbuka sedangkan Kyuhyun yang awalnya begitu pemaksa dan tidak suka dicegah lambat laun mulai mencoba untuk bersabar dan menggunakan cara yang 'cantik' untuk menaklukkan Sungmin. Keduanya kini mulai sadar, sikap keras kepala keduanya hanya akan memperbesar lubang yang sudah ada di antara keduanya. Harus ada yang mengalah di antara mereka.

"Kyuhyun oppa?" seseorang datang ke meja mereka. Choi Sooyoung bersama dua orang temannya Jessica dan Krystal.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendoknya lalu menyambut kedatangan 'orang yang tidak diharapkan' itu dengan senyuman.

"Sooyoung, selamat sore." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

"Wow, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu di sini." Katanya sambil memperhatikan pria yang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang bersama kolegamu?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Sorot matanya menatap Sungmin dengan begitu penasaran.

"Dia temanku." Jelas Kyuhyun singkat samar-samar terdengar agak ketus. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia tidak suka dengan cara gadis itu menatap Sungmin. "Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?"

Sooyoung segera saja melirik dua orang temannya yang dari tadi berdiri di samping lalu melempar senyumnya kembali kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jessica unnie mengajak kami makan di sini. Dia bilang ini tempat yang sangat bagus. Tapi tidak disangka aku malah bertemu denganmu."

"Selamat sore, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sapa Jessica ramah. Kyuhyun hanya balas mengangguk.

"Hmm...oppa, apa kau tidak mau mengenalkan temanmu itu kepada kami?" tanya Sooyoung tiba-tiba.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan ini Lee Sungmin, dia 'teman dekatku' saat ini." ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

'_**Teman dekat?'**_ matanya membulat dengan cemas, ia mengerti maksud dua kata tadi.

"Teman dekat?" Sooyoung tidak kalah terkejutnya mendengar dua kata tersebut. Kata-kata yang sama pernah Kyuhyun gunakan disaat ia memperkenalkan Sooyoung di hadapan teman-teman dan koleganya.

"Yup, teman dekat." kata Kyuhyun ramah namun begitu kental dengan penekanan. Sooyoung tak berkutik dibuatnya, secara halus Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar mencampakkan dirinya, dan gilanya ia digantikan dengan seorang pria.

"Ohh...begitu ya..." gumamnya kikuk, diliriknya Jessica dan Krystal yang tampaknya masih belum mengerti situasi. Dua gadis itu kelihatan begitu terheran-heran melihat perubahan raut wajah Sooyoung yang terkesan tidak terima dan tak siap.

"Begitulah." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Hmm, Jessica-ssi apa kalian sudah memesan tempat?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan tiga orang gadis ini.

"Oh, sudah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Meja kami di sebelah sana." Jessica menunjuk sebuah meja kosong yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang. "Sebaiknya kami segera ke sana dan memesan makanan." Jessica cukup cerdas untuk memahami maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Pria itu tidak ingin diganggu. Ia dan dua orang rekannya harus segera menyingkir dari sini.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati makan kalian." Kata Kyuhyun, kemudian melepaskan pandangannya dari ketiga orang gadis tersebut.

Sooyoung dan kedua orang temannya memutuskan untuk menuju meja mereka dengan perasaan malu dan sedikit terusir.

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih ramah lagi kepada mereka? Begini caramu memperlakukan wanita?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat sikap dingin Kyuhyun menghadapi Sooyoung akhirnya menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku berbicara dengan ramah dan aku juga memasang senyum terbaikku di hadapan mereka."

"Tapi kau tidak tulus sama sekali." Ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Well, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku adalah diriku. Beginilah caraku memperlakukan mereka. Lagipula aku tidak mau diganggu lagi, Sooyoung tidak akan berhenti mengejarku jika aku tidak bersikap seperti tadi."

"Termasuk memperkenalkanku sebagai teman dekatmu? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksinya tadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu menyeringai samar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon suamiku, dan gadis itu akan pingsan di hadapan kita saat itu juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun-ssi." Bentak Sungmin masih menahan suaranya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan istilah 'teman dekat' tadi? Ayolah, fenomena pasangan gay di tempat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang langka, Sungmin-ie."

"Tapi aku bukan gay!" bantah Sungmin dengan marah.

Kyuhyun melirik ke sekelilingnya, beruntung Sungmin pintar menjaga suaranya di saat sedang emosi seperti ini. Perdebatan mereka tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung restoran yang lainnya.

"Aku juga bukan seorang gay." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tenang. "Tapi untukmu aku akan membuat pengecualian, lagipula aku sudah membelimu. Suka atau tidak suka aku akan tetap menyebutmu dengan berbagai macam label yang aku sukai. Baik itu teman dekat, pacar, suami, atau budak seks sekalipun. Aku berhak."

Sungmin terduduk lemas. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia terpesona oleh kharisma dan kelembutan serta perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh pria yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namun kini semua rasa itu hilang. Berganti dengan kebencian dan rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

"Seharusnya kau cukup mengenalkanku sebagai temanmu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyu—"

"Kau pikir aku bisa menyebutmu sebagai teman setelah semua yang telah terjadi di antara kita? Aku egois, Lee Sungmin. Harusnya kau mengerti dengan sifatku yang satu ini."

Sungmin terdiam. Kalimat Kyuhyun menyerang tepat ke dalam jantungnya.

"Kuberi kau satu tugas lagi. Sekarang kau tidak hanya bekerja menjadi partner seks-ku. Mulai hari ini juga kau adalah kekasihku. Kekasih Cho Kyuhyun."

"A-apa?!"

.

.

Tbc

.

**Happy KyuMin Day~~ \O/**

**Maap kalo saya belom bisa ngasih apa-apa selain chapter ini *bow***

**Terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih di chapter2 sebelumnya. Maaf juga kalo saya nggak bisa balesin satu2. Tapi semua kritik dan saran akan selalu saya perhatikan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak~ ^o^**

**SEE U NEXT CHAP!**

**.**

**NO COPAST KAY!**

**.**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


	12. Chapter 12

Sebuah Remake dari novel yang berjudul A Romantic Story About Serena karya Shanty Agatha**  
**

.**  
**

Disclaimer:**  
**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot diambil dari novel aslinya, disertai dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya. KyuMin is not Mine!

.**  
**

Warning:**  
**OOC, Yaoi, Sex Activity(es), Typo(s), DLDR, de el el

.

**-Part 12-**

.

_**"Kuberi kau satu tugas lagi. Sekarang kau tidak hanya bekerja menjadi partner seks-ku. Mulai hari ini juga kau adalah kekasihku. Kekasih Cho Kyuhyun."  
**_

_**"A-apa?!"  
**_

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Seharusnya kau senang. Aku sudah menaikkan derajatmu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan santai. Ia melewatkan kilatan kecewa dari sorot mata Sungmin saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Tega sekali.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah cukup gila memegang status sebagai budak seksmu. Aku tidak mau jadi lebih gila lagi dengan cara menjadi kekasihmu. Aku menolak, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar lalu menggeleng malas. "Kau tidak berhak menolak permintaanku, Sungmin-ah."

"Tapi aku berhak menyampaikan keberatanku. Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu." Ujarnya tegas.

"Maaf, keberatanmu aku tolak. Mulai malam ini kau adalah kekasihku. Titik." Putusnya memberi harga mati.

"Ka-kau..." Sungmin terbata-bata untuk membantah. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun bisa punya ide gila dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kenyang. Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersiap-siap meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Tapi urusan kita belum selesai." Sungmin semakin kesal. Kyuhyun sepertinya terlalu menganggap enteng masalah ini. "Aku mau kau menjelaskan masalah ini terlebih dahulu.

"Masalah apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya seolah tidak mengerti. Menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin hanya akan membuat rumit keadaan.

"Kau tahu persis apa masalahnya, Kyuhyun!"

"Sudah selesai, Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut namun sarat dengan ketegasan. "Keputusanku sudah final. Kau adalah kekasihku. Sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin mulai keras.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku yang punya uang dan akulah memimpin jalannya 'cerita' ini."

Dan uanglah yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya.

"Yeah, kau benar." Gumam Sungmin begitu getir. "Semuanya karena uang itu."

"Bagus jika kau sudah paham. Kita pulang." Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri lalu menghampiri kursi Sungmin. "Berikan tanganmu." Mintanya dengan lembut.

Sungmin tidak menoleh melainkan hanya mematuhi apa perintah 'kekasih barunya' itu. "Aku masih ingin ke supermarket." Gumamnya dingin.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Baginya ini lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang marah, atau mungkin marah besar seperti. Tapi ia begitu antusias menghadapi emosi Sungmin yang seperti ini. Terlebih dengan status mereka sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Dan seolah ia sedang berada dalam usaha untuk membuat kekasih itu untuk tersenyum kembali.

Wow, ia sangat menikmati ini. Kelihatannya hubungan ini tidak akan pernah harmonis, tapi karena orang itu Sungmin maka ia akan membuat ketidakharmonisan tersebut sebagai romantisme hubungan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu berbelanja setelah ini?" gombalnya sambil berkedip nakal. Demi Tuhan ia sangat menikmati semua ini.

_**'Ini gila! Ini benar-benar gila.' **_Sungmin hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

**Sraakk!  
**

**Sraakk!  
**

Dua karton susu ia lempar ke dalam troli. Setelah itu ia mendorong kereta belanja tersebut menuju rak makanan ringan. Kyuhyun mengekor dari belakang, seperti seorang suami yang begitu setia dan menjaga.

**Sraakk!  
**

**Sraakk!  
**

Tanpa mempedulikan apa jenis makanannya Sungmin mengambil dua bungkus snack dengan ukuran yang terbilang jumbo. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sungmin mendorong trolinya kembali. Malas-malasan.

"Stroberi atau kacang?"

"Huh?"

"Kau suka stroberi atau kacang?" tanya Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan dua jenis selai roti ke Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Kyuhyun menyerahkan pilihan kepada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil nanas saja." Sungmin meletakkan kedua jenis selai tadi ke tempatnya, lalu memasukkan selai nanas ke dalam troli. Kyuhyun terbelalak dan mematung di tempatnya. Sungmin sudah berjalan menuju lorong yang menyediakan buah-buahan segar.

"Dia masih marah." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera menyusul Sungmin ke sana.

.

.

.

"Apel, pisang, dan anggur. Aku rasa sudah cukup. Apa kau mau menambahkan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu menggeleng. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sungmin membuatnya bingung.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku akan segera ke kasir. Kau tunggu saja di luar." Kata Sungmin, lalu pergi begitu saja mendorong trolinya.

"Hey," Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin lalu membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. "Aku akan menemanimu ke kasir, okay?"

Sungmin terus saja menunduk, tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun. _**'Akh! Aku tidak menyangka romantisme itu bisa sesulit ini.' **_**  
**umpat Kyuhyun di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula ini belanjaanku." Tolak Sungmin masih saja dingin. Ia berbalik dan mendorong trolinya kembali.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun sedikit memelas. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Mana boleh aku marah padamu." sahut Sungmin sedikit sinis.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku lelah sekali. Sepertinya kepalaku mulai pusing. Bisakah aku bayar semua belanjaan ini, lalu kita pulang?"

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya dengan berat. Tidak menyangka ia bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki sifat keras kepala melebihi dirinya.

"Tentu," akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan mengalah—untuk sementara. Ia menarik troli tersebut dari tangan Sungmin. "Biar aku saja yang membawa belanjaan ini ke kasir. Kau kembalilah ke mobil, tunggu aku di sana." katanya sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke tangan Sungmin.

"Aku bisa saja kabur menggunakan mobilmu." Ucap Sungmin datar.

"Kau tidak akan berani." Balas Kyuhyun santai. "Pergilah. Tunggu aku di sana."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun beserta trolinya.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kyuhyun segera menutup bagasi mobilnya setelah memasukkan dua kantong besar berisi barang belanjaan Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan antrian di supermarket ini. Dengan setelan jas eksklusif, mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan dan buah-buahan segar membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Ia tampan—itu mutlak—dengan pembawaan yang tenang namun selalu terkesan dingin dan menakutkan, bohong sekali jika tidak ada mata yang terpaku saat menatapnya. Namun situasinya berbeda, coba kau bayangkan seorang CEO mendorong troli menuju kasir,seorang diri, dengan percaya diri—mungkin. Kyuhyun berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya ia berada.

_**'Masa bodoh.' **_begitu teriaknya dalam hati. Ini semua adalah salah satu bentuk pengecualian yang ia lakukan demi Sungmin. Entah sudah berapa banyak pengecualian yang sudah ia lakukan demi pemuda yang sudah berganti status menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depan stir. Oh ya, ia tidak menggunakan jasa sopir kali ini. Tentu saja. Sekali lagi ini demi Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sungmin?"

"Ya." Sungmin menyahut tanpa menoleh, ia sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan pemandangan monoton deretan mobil-mobil yang berderet rapi di parkiran.

"Semua ini akan terasa mudah jika kau mau menerima apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi."

"Aku menerimanya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyulitkanmu kali ini." jawab Sungmin datar.

"Aku harap ucapanmu sesuai dengan sikap yang akan tunjukkan padaku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobil lalu beringsut untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman di kursi Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap tidak bergeming, meski jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun nyaris setipis angin namun wajahnya tetap saja datar bahkan terkesan tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, meski ia tahu pria itu sesekali menatap wajahnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan helaan napas frustasi Kyuhyun saat pria itu tak kunjung mendapatkan respon darinya. sungmin benar-benar bersyukur, ternyata ia mampu bersikap dingin dan menahan diri di hadapan 'sang majikan'.

Kyuhyun harus tahu, ia tidak harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang inginkan. Ia harus mengerti dengan arti 'penolakan' dan kata tidak. Atau setidaknya ia harus belajar mendengarkan pendapat orang lain, bukannya mengambil keputusan yang dapat merugikan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain tentunya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Ternyata Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi yang sama, wajahnya ada di sisi kiri Sungmin, ia masih menunggu pemuda itu untuk menoleh kepadanya.

Sungmin tetap tidak mau menoleh, ia masih menatap ke depan.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakan 'tidak' 'kan?"

"Apakah ada ruginya jika kau mengatakan 'ya'?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Sungmin terdiam. Memang tidak akan ada ruginya. Lagi pula hal buruk apa yang akan ia dapatkan jika Kyuhyun mencium dirinya?

"Ciumanku tidak akan membunuhmu, bukan?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Tapi tidak di sini. Banyak yang akan melihat—"

"Orang-orang di luar sana tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil ini." potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Ia mengerti kecemasan Sungmin, namun ia juga tahu Sungmin sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak ciuman darinya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu membuang napasnya pelan.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya di rumah saja?" tanya Sungmin yang akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Rumah? Aku tidak akan meminta ciuman jika kita berada di sana. Aku mungkin akan meminta yang lebih daripada ini. Jadi, bagaimana? Boleh atau tidak?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa jengkel. Namun ia harus menyingkirkan semua rasa jengkel itu, ia harus melunakkan hati Sungmin dengan cara yang lebih ramah dan bersahabat. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus melakukan itu, Kyuhyun hanya merasa jika melakukan ini maka ia akan mendapatkan kepuasaan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diukur dengan lembaran uang.

"Lakukan saja." Sungmin akhirnya menyerah, ia menatap ke depan kembali.

"Bagus." Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya. Tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah Sungmin yang lagi-lagi tak berpaling ke arahnya. "Bisakah kau melihat ke arahku?" pintanya baik-baik.

Sungmin menggeram rendah, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Sungmin menunggu apa yang terjadinya selanjutnya. Namun rasanya aneh, udara serasa begitu tebal sehingga sulit untuk ia hirup. Wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat, nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Melengkapi semua rasa aneh itu, mendadak ia tak berani meluruskan pandangan matanya. Sungmin hanya menatap ke arah belakang Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari semua kontak matanya dengan pria tersebut. Secara keseluruhan, keadaan mereka begitu canggung.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekat, Sungmin pun bersiap. Ia pejamkan matanya dengan begitu erat, menantikan sebuah sentuhan yang akan mendarat di bibirnya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Ciuman—yang terpaksa—ia nantikan itu tak kunjung datang. Apa yang terjadi?

Sungmin membuka matanya kembali. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih di sana, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Pria itu hanya memandangi wajahnya dengan sorot matanya yang lembut dan teduh.

"Apa aku selalu membuatmu merasa seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan was-was. Pria ini tahu, pria ini bisa membaca kegelisahan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Atau dirinya-kah yang tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudahnya membaca semua ketakutan yang selalu ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya.

"Katakan padaku, Sungmin. Apakah ini yang selalu kau rasakan setiap kali aku ada di dekatmu? Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak selalu..." Jawabnya pelan.

"Apa sekarang aku membuatmu takut? Kau tidak merasa nyaman jika aku melakukan ini?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Bahkan disaat kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih pun kau masih saja takut padaku."

"Tapi—"

"Kau masih mau membantah?"

Sungmin tidak berkutik dibuatnya, ia terpaksa menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan saja kejadian hari ini." Kyuhyun menyapukan punggung tangannya ke pipi Sungmin. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau terus-terusan merasakan hal yang sama saat aku ada di dekatmu. Mungkin ada baiknya jika suatu saat aku juga bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman."

"Aku nyaman berada di dekatmu." kata Sungmin tiba-tiba saja.

"Huh?"

"Hanya saja kau tidak bisa mempertahankannya. Untuk sesaat kau bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, tapi sesaat kemudian kau membuatku ingin segera lari dan menjauh darimu. Kau terlalu cepat berubah sehingga aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapimu. Contohnya tadi, saat kita makan. Kita bisa berbincang layaknya teman, saat itu aku benar-benar nyaman berada di dekatmu. Tapi setelah ketiga orang temanmu itu datang, kau tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu saat kau memperlakukan salah satu di antara mereka dengan cara yang tidak sopan seperti tadi."

Kyuhyun tergelak, "Itu karena dia pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula kau tidak kenal Sooyoung, jadi kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Tapi tetap saja, intinya kau akan membuat siapapun merasa kesal jika kau berbuat seperti itu. Dia seorang wanita, setidaknya kau gunakan cara yang lebih halus lagi."

"Tapi menurutku itu adalah cara yang paling halus." Tukas Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi." Sungmin mendecak sebal.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat orang kesal dengan sikapmu."

"Jadi sekarang kau kesal padaku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal.

"Apa wajahku tidak menunjukkan itu?" tanya Sungmin menyindir.

"Kau tahu, aku malah senang melihatmu seperti ini. Kau jadi lebih banyak bicara, aku bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajahmu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat terhibur sekali."

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Ok?" Kyuhyun perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya lalu menempatkan satu ciuman tepat di kening Sungmin. "Aku sudah menciummu. Terima kasih, sayang." Katanya sambil mengerling nakal.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali pada posisinya semula. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengamannya terpasang dengan benar, ia segera melajukan kendaraannya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam mematung. Kyuhyun berhasil mengecoh dirinya. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ciuman yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan di keningnya ternyata meninggalkan efek yang luar biasa.

Hatinya berdesir, detak jantungnya tak lagi normal, pipinya terasa panas dan nyaris merona. Ciuman itu begitu polos namun mampu menggetarkan hatinya, hal seperti ini hanya pernah ia rasakan saat Ji Young ada di sisinya. Sungmin mungkin tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi sepertinya ia akan segera merasakan jatuh cinta lagi.

_**'Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan itu terjadi.'  
**_

.

**-KyuMin-  
**

.

Sungmin menaruh kantong belanjaannya di atas konter dapur, lalu mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Sambil melakukan itu ia mengambil satu buah apel lalu memakannya. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, Sungmin pun menggumamkan sebuah irama lagu saat melakukan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan menginap di sini malam ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil memerangkapkan Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

Sungmin yang tidak siap spontan berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

"Hey, kau membuatku terkejut..." Ujar Sungmin protes.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai nakal, "Masih belum terbiasa ya? Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering melakukan ini agar kau tidak terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba saja memelukmu seperti ini."

Sungmin membelalak tidak setuju, Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh, tepatnya sejak mereka keluar dari restoran itu.

Melihat Sungmin akan mengatakan sesuatu Kyuhyun pun cepat-cepat memotong, "Sepasang kekasih wajar jika melakukan hal seperti ini. Jangan ada argumen lagi, sayang." Kyuhyun memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Sungmin mencelos seketika. Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun kembali, lalu menatap pria tersebut dengan heran.

"Ada apa denganku?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Kyuhyun—"

Kyuhyun memotong lagi, "Tidak ada argumentasi."

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Hmm? Perhatian sekali, kau bahkan bisa menyadari perubahan sikapku. Senang mendengarnya." Kyuhyun bergerak maju dan membuat Sungmin semakin terdesak ke konter dapur.

"Siapapun orangnya pasti akan menyadari perubahan sikapmu ini, tuan." Ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Orang-orang itu tidak mengenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya."

"Termasuk aku."

"Kau adalah pengeculian." Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin sehingga tubuh pemuda itu semakin menempel ke tubuhnya.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun kembali, namun tangan pria itu sudah lebih dulu mengunci tangan Sungmin di antara dada mereka.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik lembut.

"Sekarang." jawab Sungmin berlagak polos. Ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukan tubuhmu, Ming."

Sungmin berhenti meronta. Ia tahu maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. Pria itu kini sedang menginginkannya, dan keinginan itu sudah pasti tidak dapat ia cegah.

"Terakhir kali kita melakukannya saat kau sedang sakit. Aku cemas sekali waktu itu."

"Tapi kita tetap melakukannya."

"Ya, kita tetap melakukannya. Aku suka kalimat itu." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Merasakan Sungmin yang mulai pasif, Kyuhyun pun perlahan mulai melancarkan serangannya. Tangannya mencari dagu Sungmin lalu menaikkan sedikit sehingga pemuda itu harus mendongak ke arahnya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kau memiliki keindahan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang wanita saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum hambar, "Kau sengaja memujiku agar aku mau menyerahkan diriku begitu saja padamu?"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap dagu Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya, "Tentu saja tidak. Tanpa harus memuji pun aku sudah pasti bisa membuatmu menyerahkan diri kepadaku. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus tahu itu."

Kembali lagi sifat arogan itu, Sungmin sudah menduganya. Lagipula omongan Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya, tanpa menggunakan kata-kata manis sekalipun Kyuhyun sudah bisa membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut di hadapan pria tersebut. Namun tentu saja ia bertekuk lutut bukan dalam hal perasaan, karena sampai detik ini Sungmin masih yakin bahwa Ji Young-lah satu-satunya cinta yang ada di hatinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Tapi kali ini aku sangat ingin memujimu. Tidak ada salahnya jika seorang pria memuji kekasihnya, yah meskipun kekasihnya itu juga seorang pria."

"Apa kau menyesal sudah 'mengangkat' seorang pria sebagai kekasihmu?"

"Mengangkat? Istilahmu aneh sekali." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar kata tersebut, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sungmin bertanya seperti itu. Sungmin terlalu merendahkan dirinya. Ia tidak suka mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan keputusan yang sudah kubuat. Jika aku menyukai sesuatu maka aku harus mendapatkannya dan menjadikannya milikku. Itulah yang sedang aku lakukan padamu sekarang."

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin menantang.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku menyukai tubuhmu, sayang." Lanjutnya dengan seringainya yang khas.

"Sudah kuduga." Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini. Sampai dimana tanganku tadi?" Kyuhyun membawa tangannya turun ke bongkahan bokong Sungmin yang padat lalu meremasnya dengan lembut. "Ah, di sini?"

"Aku bahkan belum mandi, kau masih mau melakukannya sekarang?" Sungmin tahu ia tidak akan bisa menolak, namun setidaknya ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya agar bisa lebih rileks saat melayani 'kekasih baru'-nya ini nanti.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin, lalu ia menyesapi aroma di kulit leher tersebut. Sambil melakukan itu Kyuhyun masih setia memberikan remasan-remasan di bokong, Sungmin berharap pemuda itu akan luluh dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntaskan keinginannya saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin merinding, terlebih perlakuan itu ditambah dengan tiupan napas hangat yang membelai leher dan daun telinganya yang lumayan sensitif.

_**'Oh, sial! Jangan lagi!' **_rutuknya dalam hati.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, bibir yang dari tadi cukup sabar untuk tidak mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit Sungmin yang ia lalui kini sudah mulai menunjukkan aksinya. Kyuhyun membawa bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin, dengan seduktif ia menjilati daun telinganya dan sukses membuat lutut Sungmin lemas seketika.

**Bruukk!  
**

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke konter, menjaga agar tubuh pemuda itu tidak tumbang dan terkulai begitu saja. Ini baru pemanasan, masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Hey, jangan lakukan itu"

Sungmin berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun berhenti mengerjai telinganya. Namun sayang lidah Kyuhyun yang begitu terampil terlalu sulit untuk ia tolak, Sungmin hanya mampu memberikan perlawanan sekedarnya saja dan Kyuhyun pun semakin giat melakukan aksinya.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mendesah dalam. Lidah Kyuhyun turun ke lehernya, menghisap kulitnya hingga meninggalkan jejak merah yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Hmm..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus mencium leher Sungmin hingga ke belakang telinganya.

"A-aku rasa sebaiknya kita—"

"Aku ingin melakukannya di sini." Kyuhyun sudah menebak apa yang akan Sungmin katakan selanjutnya. "Kau tidak akan keberatan kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tapi—"

Lanjutan kalimat itu ditelan oleh Kyuhyun melalui ciumannya yang begitu liar dan panas. Karena tak siap Sungmin pun ingin berteriak namun usahanya malah menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun. Pria itu dengan mudahnya menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sungmin dan membuat ciuman mereka kian dalam. Sungmin berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun tangannya yang masih terkurung di antara dada mereka membuat perlawanannya menjadi sia-sia saja. Kyuhyun terus mendesaknya, membujuk Sungmin dengan belaian lidahnya yang nakal agar ia segera merespon ciumannya. Sungmin masih saja keras kepala, ia masih berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun berhenti namun sekali lagi usahanya masih saja tidak berhasil.

Kyuhyun juga tak mau menyerah, dengan tangannya yang bebas ia kembali menarik pinggang Sungmin, kemudian mengangkatnya, lalu dengan sengaja menekan pangkal pahanya yang mulai menegang ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Nghh..." Sungmin mendesah, sesuatu yang keras mulai menekan pahanya, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melakukannya di sini.

Sungmin sepertinya tidak bisa berkutik lagi, dengan terpaksa ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumi bibirnya dan dengan terpaksa pula ia menggelungkan kedua tangannya yang sudah bebas ke leher Kyuhyun. Ia membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menirukan apa yang lidah Kyuhyun lakukan di dalam mulutnya. Mereka melakukannya, saling membalas, saling memburu dan mengulanginya kembali setelah udara yang mereka butuhkan terasa mulai menipis.

"Kali ini kau jangan menolak, aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan parau, suaranya membuat Sungmin kian bergidik.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, melainkan terus menciumi bibir Kyuhyun dan membiarkan pria itu menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ahh!" ia menjerit saat ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah ke rahangnya lalu memberikan gigitan kecil di sana. Tidak sakit memang, namun rasanya begitu aneh. Ada gelombang sensual yang seakan terus mengalir dan membuat jantungnya kian berdebar seiring makin panasnya perlakuan Kyuhyun. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena baginya apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah pemuas kebutuhan seksual Kyuhyun saja.

Satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin ditanggalkan oleh Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya Sungmin pun sadar ia tidak sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Bibir merah membengkak, mata yang telah sayu disertai keringat yang perlahan turun membasahi pipinya yang mulus dan merona, dan rambutnya yang tadinya rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan membuat Sungmin semakin terlihat menggoda. Semua itu terasa lengkap setelah melihat ia menyadari betapa tegangnya milik Sungmin di bawah sana.

"Andai saja kau bisa melihat keadaanmu sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan bisa mengenali dirimu sendiri." Bisik Kyuhyun menggoda. "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, kau memiliki keindahan yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh seorang wanita. Kau sangat beruntung, Lee Sungmin."

"Ahh..." Kyuhyun meremas _nipple-_nya, menggesek daerah sekitar _areola_-nya yang begitu sensitif. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan terhadap _nipple_ yang satu lagi. Ia meremas keduanya secara bergantian.

Tak cukup sampai di situ Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar ia duduk di atas konter sehingga dada pemuda itu kini ada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun segera meraup _nipple _sebelah kiri Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya sementara tangannya masih setia memanjakan _nipple_-nya yang satu lagi. Mulanya Kyuhyun hanya menjilatinya saja, menggodanya hingga Sungmin pun tak sabar lalu melengkungkan tubuhnya agar dadanya semakin dekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggigitnya, memainkan lidahnya di sekitar _areola_-nya.

"Kyuhyun..." rintih Sungmin tak tahan, tangannya memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dan menjaga agar terus memanjakan _nipple_-nya.

"Ya sayang, katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Bisik Kyuhyun memanjakan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan saat ini, yang pasti ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Katakanlah, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun lagi, namun Sungmin masih enggan menjawab.

"Ahh..." Kyuhyun menggigit _nipple_-nya, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia pun menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Pria itu membalas tatapannya dengan intens dan seolah tak ingin berpaling barang sedetik pun.

Sungmin terengah, mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu larut dalam percintaaan. Kali ini berbeda, Kyuhyun memainkan perasaannya sehingga membuat dirinya merasa spesial. Ia merasa malu, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya melakukan hal seperti ini, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun dengan segenap hatinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua perjanjian yang mengikat dirinya dengan pria ini, yang ia tahu tubuhnya menginginkan Kyuhyun dan begitupun juga sebaliknya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan Ji Young?

_**'Tidak...'  
**_

Hasrat Sungmin memudar seketika, tangannya yang memeluk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terkulai lemas tidak berdaya.

_**'Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Aku melupakan Ji Young...'**_ batinnya berteriak cemas. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"Ming?"

"A-aku..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, tak berani lagi menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Kyuhyun mulai khawatir, Sungmin tidak lagi bergairah seperti tadi, yang ia lihat Sungmin kini sedang berusaha menahan diri.

Perasaan Sungmin makin tidak karuan, suara lembut Kyuhyun seperti sedang menerobos tembok pertahanannya yang mulai rapuh. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya lalu menangkup pipi Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kenapa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, lalu menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sungmin berbisik.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun memastikan tangannya tidak menyentuh Sungmin di tempat yang mungkin saja akan menyakitinya.

"Tidak, kau tidak menyakitiku. Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin memaksakan senyumnya.

Sungmin sedang memaksakan dirinya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan itu. Pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sialnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hal seperti mudah sekali membuatnya kesal, rasanya menyebalkan.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun saat kau sedang bersamaku." Bisik Kyuhyun menuntut. "Sudah berhari-hari aku tidak menyentuhmu. Sekarang, di saat aku sedang ingin menyentuhmu, aku tidak ingin ada hal lain yang menggangguku."

Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia juga tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Tadinya yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah Kyuhyun saja, namun tiba-tiba saja Ji Young muncul seolah sedang menyadarkan dirinya karena sudah membawa perasaannya terlalu jauh ke dalam hubungan ini.

"Pikirkan saja aku." Kyuhyun menciumi keningnya, menarik Sungmin kembali dari keterpurukan perasaannya barusan. Ciuman itu naik ke puncak kepalanya, lalu turun kembali ke keningnya, hidung dan kedua kelopak matanya, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menutupnya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Sungmin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Sungmin tak percaya diri. "Aku takut, Kyuhyun-ah." Gumamnya sedih.

Hati Kyuhyun teriris sakit ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Sungmin takut. Takut karena apa? Karena dirinyakah?

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau harus percaya padaku." Bujuknya meyakinkan.

_**'Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Kyuhyun...' **_batin Sungmin pilu. _**'Aku sudah mengkhianati seseorang yang sangat aku cintai.'  
**_

"Ya, aku percaya padamu."

Sungmin memutuskan untuk melupakan semua itu, ia menarik pundak Kyuhyun lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Ia mencium Kyuhyun dengan mesra, semampunya, berharap perasaan bersalah itu akan segera menghilang. Kyuhyun tidak ingin dirinya memikirkan hal lain, maka ia hanya akan memikirkan pria itu saja. Ia akan menggantikan semua perasaan buruk dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai mengambil tempat paling strategis di hatinya. Mungkin ia sedang bermain hati, namun perasaan hangatnya bersama Kyuhyun sungguh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan saat-saatnya bersama Ji Young. Kyuhyun memang dingin namun kehangatan yang berlimpah ternyata sedang bersembunyi di belakang semua itu.

"Ngh..." erangan Sungmin selalu terputus setiap kali Kyuhyun menelan semua suaranya ke dalam ciuman mereka. Semua perasaan melebur ke dalam ciuman tersebut dan mereka begitu menikmatinya.

Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan, memajukan tubuhnya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membuka paha Sungmin, lalu memerangkapkan tubuhnya ke dalam sana. Sungmin membantu dengan menggerakkan lutut dan memaksa tubuh Kyuhyun kian rapat ke tubuhnya. Merasakan bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras Sungmin pun bergerak cepat lalu menarik pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Kyuhyun masih terbungkus kain.

"Ahh..." teriak Sungmin menikmati gesekan tersebut. Bibir Kyuhyun kembali membungkam teriakannya. Pria itu tak henti-hentinya menciumi dirinya.

Kyuhyun melepas celana beserta _boxer-_nya, membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan tak sabar.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku sudah hampir meledak, Ming." Bisik Kyuhyun parau ke bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya lagi, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu. Sedikit membuka bibirnya ia menarik dasi Kyuhyun yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya. "Lakukan sekarang, aku tidak mau menahannya lagi."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, huh?" goda Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Lakukan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau mau menggodaku?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tadi kau bilang sudah hampir meledak, masih mau bertanya jawab denganku?"

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sungmin menggeram frustasi lalu menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lapar.

"Masuki aku, brengsek!" ujar mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Kau menginginkanku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Sungmin.

"Kita sama-sama menginginkan ini." ujar Sungmin sengit.

"Ya, kita sama-sama menginginkannya." Kyuhyun segera mendorong dirinya masuk.

"Ahh! Tunggu!" Sungmin memeluk bahu Kyuhyun erat, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun lebih hati-hati saat memasuki dirinya. Mereka tidak sempat mempersiapkan _hole _Sungmin terlebih dahulu, seperti yang sudah kita simak tadi Kyuhyun sudah hampir meledak.

"Kau mencengkeramku begitu kuat, Ming." Desah Kyuhyun saat merasakan kepala kejantanannya seperti dihisap untuk segera masuk lebih jauh ke dalam _hole _Sungmin. "Aku bisa saja keluar sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa di dalam sana."

"Tidak!" Sungmin terus meringis, kali ini ia sangat menginginkannya, Kyuhyun tidak boleh menyudahinya begitu saja. "Ngh..." Kyuhyun mendorong miliknya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Sungmin membuka dirinya agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk seutuhnya. Rasa sakit pun datang menyerang, Sungmin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membekap mulutnya.

"Aku ingin dengar suaramu." Bisik Kyuhyun halus, perlahan menurunkan tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau menyiksaku..."

"Aku tidak mau terburu-buru."

"Tapi kau bilang—"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Kyuhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali dan bersamaan dengan itu ia mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya, membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak seiring pergerakan pinggulnya yang konstan. Sungmin mengerang dalam mulut Kyuhyun, lidah mereka saling bertaut, berusaha untuk saling menguasai satu sama lain. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam, ia meremas kejantanan Sungmin, memanjakannya hingga pekikan Sungmin makin jelas terdengar.

"Ohh...jangan berhenti...mhmm..." desah Sungmin terus menerus. Kyuhyun semakin mendesak tubuhnya hingga nyaris berbaring di atas konter tersebut, pahanya semakin terbuka lebar membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun semakin dalam dan menyiksa. Kyuhyun menyerang prostatnya dengan tepat, tidak ada yang terlewat hingga membuat pandangan Sungmin kian berkabut.

Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya, cumbuannya semakin liar. Bunyi kulit mereka yang terus beradu menambah erotis suasana.

"Ming..." Kyuhyun hampir meledak.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak ingin kehangatan Kyuhyun sirna barang sedikitpun. Kyuhyun bergerak makin cepat di dalam miliknya membuatnya mendesah kian berat.

"Kyuhyun...aku...ahhh!" Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya lebih dahulu, tubuhnya menegang, bintang-bintang berkelip begitu terang di balik kelopak matanya dan beberapa goresan yang tak begitu dalam ia tinggalkan untuk punggung Kyuhyun. Cairannya keluar tak terkendali membasahi tangan dan kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyusul setelah beberapa hentakan, mengisi _hole _Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menyempit saat ia klimaks dengan cairan cinta miliknya. Tubuhnya ambruk dan nyaris menimpa Sungmin, beruntung dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa ia masih bisa menahan agar ia tidak terlalu menindih Sungmin.

"Ini jauh lebih hebat dari malam-malam sebelumnya, bagaimana menurutmu?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menghujani wajah dan leher Sungmin ciumannya.

"Mhhmm...ya..." jawab Sungmin masih berusaha menenangkan diri pasca klimaksnya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya lalu membuka dasi serta kemeja yang masih melekat di badannya. Dasi itu ia lempar ke sembarang tempat sedangkan kemejanya ia pasangkan ke bahu Sungmin, membuat pemuda itu bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa Kyuhyun memasangkan kemeja itu ke tubuhnya?

"Kau baru saja sembuh. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, seharusnya tadi aku tidak perlu melepas semua pakaianmu." Katanya sambil memasukkan tangan Sungmin ke dalam lengan kemeja tersebut. Seperti bocah yang penurut Sungmin patuh saja saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu.

"Seharusnya kau juga tidak boleh mengajakku berhubungan seks seperti tadi." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum lucu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku terlalu merindukanmu."

"Kau merindukan tubuhku."

"Hmm...tepat sekali, sayang."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kembali lalu menurunkannya dari atas konter. Sedikit meringis saat memijak lantai, Sungmin menyadari sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya ternyata lumayan parah. Rasanya ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk pulih kali ini.

"Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap belahan pantat Sungmin, niat yang baik namun membuat libido keduanya kembali naik.

"Kau masih belum puas?" Sungmin melotot tidak percaya. Tapi gerakan tangan Kyuhyun di bagian belakang tubuhnya memang tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin lalu mengayunkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau harus segera beristirahat. Kau bilang tidak bisa menginap di sini malam ini."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu. Kau baru saja sembuh dan aku bisa menyentuhmu sepuasnya, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Bukankah masih ada hari lain?" gumam Sungmin lembut, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa menunjukkan sisi manjanya.

"Hari ini begitu spesial. Kau adalah kekasihku." Kata Kyuhyun menciumi telingannya dengan sayang. "Aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, sebagai kekasihku."

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengar hal itu. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Benarkah? Apa semua ini juga akan menjadi bagian dari perjanjian yang sudah mereka buat?

"Aku memang belum mengatakan apapun padamu, Sungmin-ah. Tapi aku serius. Aku serius dengan hubungan ini. Aku hanya minta kau bersabar. Dan..."

Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau adalah milikku, selamanya."

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau bicara seperti ini? Kau tidak serius kan?"

"Anggap saja semua ini serius jika kau menginginkannya seperti itu, jika tidak biarkan aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk hubungan ini. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Jalani saja dan setelah itu kau akan mengerti."

_**'Menjalani apa?' **_tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Kita ke kamar?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya pindah ke kamar.

Kening Sungmin berkerut, ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memikirkan apapun." Tegur Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku bingung, tahu!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Kau tidak akan merasa bingung lagi setelah kita bercinta di kamar. Ayolah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk ronde kedua dan seterusnya."

"A-apa?!"

"Kita akan bercinta sampai pagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin sengit.

"Kau tidak akan menolak setelah kita melakukannya."

"Aku tidak—"

Kalimat Sungmin selesai di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Pria itu menciumnya lalu berjalan mundur sambil membawa Sungmin ke kamar mereka, melanjutkan ronde ke dua, ke tiga dan seterusnya. Sesuai janjinya ia ingin bercinta sampai pagi, sampai ia tubuhnya tak sanggup membendung klimaks lagi atau bahkan sampai Sungmin terlelap tak sadarkan diri.

Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

Ia hanya akan menyesali apa yang mereka lakukan malam ini di keesokan harinya. Untuk malam ini biarkan Kyuhyun saja yang mengisi pikirannya. Hanya malam ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hellowww~~ maap baru bisa update.. T.T

Sementara saya baru bisa ngasih ini, semoga bisa mengobati rasa kangen, dan rasa 'lapar' setelah sebulan berpuasa xDDDDDD

Terima kasih buat yang selalu nungguin FF ini, kalian yang bikin saya semangat terus buat ngelanjutin ARSALS. Semoga cerita ini bisa saya tamatkan dengan segera...Amin!

Sampai jumpa di postingan selanjutnya \O/

.

**NO COPAST KAY!  
**

**.  
**

**-Mami Ju2E-**


End file.
